Flavour My World
by BuyMeLiliesWhenImSad
Summary: AU. Callie Torres is a hardworking Head Chef and one day a salmon changes everything by bringing a blonde into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay guys, so here we go again. Please, let me know if you want me to continue seeing that this is just something I thought would be fun to try off. Does it roll or is it just dull? You want it completely from Callie's point of view or do you want it to vary between hers and Arizona's? Give me something to work with :-)**

* * *

The bustling of my people doing what they always do is keeping me sane, is helping me focus, is creating the kind of balance I need. And right now I need to focus on the damped salmons before me, I need to push back the thoughts of what's happening at home this instant and I need to be the kickass, badass, 4 star head chef that I am. My personal life needs to be put aside and my people bustling around me helps a great deal.

"More bustling people, bustle. I need my kitchen to bustle," I shout as I expertly shake the pan.

"Yes, chef."

"Yes, boss."

"That's what I like to hear," I call over my shoulder, placing the salmons on the two plates on the counter. "Potatoes! Vegetables, please." Ask and I shall receive, the plates before me are being neatly tended to by two of my best protégés. Potatoes are being placed meticulously along with the fine cut carrots and asparagus. I've taught them everything I know about the beauty of a plate, about how it needs to look like we've placed love just before the very eyes. And it needs to taste just as well, if not even more. With Alex and Tara working there skilled butts off, I'm sure they someday are going to run their own kitchens. I just don't hope that day will come any day now, but in a couple of years maybe when I've got my own life under control.

"Sauce!" I call again, making the bustle sing in my ears. And I'll never get tired of that.

"Comin' right up, chef!"

I nod as I'm giving the last touch to my plates, making sure the salmons are placed in the perfect right angle. Adding a little dill on top, I take the offered casserole with my special, secret sauce and very carefully circle the plate's inner frame with a thin line of liquid love. The smell invades every fiber of my body, sending satisfied jerks of pleasure through every pore. And I know that this sauce is made perfectly. It falls easily from the spoon and the smug smile Alex is sending me, tells me that this sauce is just THAT good. I trust him and I trust his instincts, it is me who's trained him after all. Taking one last sniff, letting the beautiful smell sink into my nostrils, I press the bell. In two split seconds the swing doors are dancing and Meredith is standing on the other side of the counter, ready to bring the meals to two very lucky guests.

"Table 4 ready?" She asks, her sleepy smile adoring her face while her messy ponytail grazes her shoulders, as she sticks three small paper slips in the peg-tree.

"You know it," I smirk as I wipe the plates before letting the skinny waitress in charge of my work. "No dropping!"

"Like that's ever happened," she raises an eyebrow before placing the plates in her left hand and a small basket of still warm, homemade bread in the other. "I'm excellent, Torres!" smiling, she flies between the swing doors.

"Tell that to the plates in the dumpsters," I laugh and then turn to my stove, already throwing myself into my next work of art; 2 steaks and 1 swordfish. To say I love my job would be an understatement, because I love it more than I love…eating. Yes, that much. One would say that I would be the obsessing kind of chef, breathing everything work related, but that's just not the case with me. When I'm at work I'm that person, sure. In my kitchen I breathe, in my kitchen I experience. I create and I taste. I make people happy by doing the thing I love. And that has got to mean something. I bring people joy and pleasure by shaking some pans and cutting some victuals, that's something. Something to be proud of, I'd like to think. But when I toss my apron aside and take off the hat, I'm just like everybody else. A woman on her way home from work, a woman who's dedicated her life to serve others but only because I find that fascinating. I wouldn't give it up for anything except for the face greeting me when I finally get to go home. Now that is something to obsess about.

"Torres?" Meredith's voice is pulling me out of my thoughts and I turn around. "Table 4 isn't completely, um…satisfied with their salmons," the dirty blonde haired waitress tells me, a scrunched up look plastered to her slim face.

"Oh, is that so?" I ark one eyebrow. There's always those guests…those guests who always need to make a notice of themselves. And one of those guests happens to visit my restaurant today, or not really my restaurant but still…It's my food that's being served. And only excellent food leaves my kitchen. "What's 'wrong' with it?" I make situation marks with my index-and middle fingers.

"The lady says it's too done. And she's like…she wants her money back or whatever."

"That can't be right. I made it. It's good. It's as it should be; it is perfect!" My arms resting on the counter. "Bustle!" I call out, making Tara jump in her track and always drop the bowl of salad, and Alex's chopping knife hit the table. The new, young boy standing in the washing area quickly picks up the dirty dishes and pretends that he's not eavesdropping in on the conversation. So the bustling continues. "What does she want then? Other than her money back."

"She wants to speak with you," Meredith explains.

"Let her in," I smirk, ready to face the salmon-nagging knowing-better type of woman. If she finds faults in my dish, I'll let her try to explain. Not that there's actually any fault in it, she's just picky I guess. Casually leaning back on the edge of the counter, I cross my legs and arms, waiting for the unsatisfied guest.

As Meredith disappears through the swing doors one second and in the next brings in the too done salmon complaining person, I'm literally blown away. My casual and very smooth appearance is quickly vanishing and I feel my cheeks flush in an instant. That simply can't be the one Meredith was talking about, that woman can't be the nagging, unsatisfied and annoying fish expert. Nope, that just wouldn't fit anywhere. The woman slides perfectly in without being caught by the swinging doors, sending a smile Meredith's way only to lock eyes with me. I have to swallow. I'm completely lost in those eyes. How is it possible to have such blue eyes? They remind me of the deep blue water bottles we get from…from some catering company. Her lips are moving, the shiny, light lip balm glistening in the brightness from the kitchen lamps. And the blonde hair cascading perfectly around the beautiful face. I have to braze myself against the counter to make sure I'm not tumbling over. Because that woman is pure gorgeousness in a black dress and I'm totally checking out her cleavage because…well, because it's right there and it's screaming to be ogled at. Suddenly the cleavage move and a subtle cough brings me back to reality. Salmon reality.

"Head Chef Torres?" The blonde with the beautiful rack asks me as she shoots me a very sweet smile.

"Um," I clear my throat and stand up tall. "Yes, that's me. Pleasure," I say, stretching out my hand for her to shake. She looks confused for a moment but then takes it and shakes it politely. Her hand is smoother than a newly powdered baby butt and when she squeeze I feel like my knees are bending. What is the matter with me? I should be mad or smug or annoyed, arrogant even. But I'm just not. I can't be either of those things. Even though this woman is about to tell me why she dislikes me salmon.

"I was told that you're the one making us our salmon dishes? You know, the ones with asparagus and-"

"And the drizzling sauce, yes. I made those. And I was told that you weren't pleased with it?" I cut her off, finally finding the need to defend my dish because it IS that good. Everyone likes it. Loves it even. The blonde bites her lower lip before letting it pop out and then speak again.

"Oh my god, that sauce. It's just so amazing and I really love it. You know, every time I eat it, it's like taking a bite of…of…of a secret," she rambles on, a cute expression painted all over her glowing face, making her even more beautiful than when I first saw her minutes ago. Meredith just stands in the back with a grin on her mouth, watching this little scene evolve, while the rest of the kitchen continues to create heavenly plates and hands them to other waitresses actually doing their job.

"You liked my sauce?" The smile that has been itching in the corner of my mouth is now visible.

"No. I loved it, Chef Torres," she exclaims while brushing a hand through her wavy hair. "And I don't even eat sauce, I mean…usually. But I eat yours because…because…"

"Because it's like a secret," I chance a grin at her which makes the blonde before me giggle. A giggle I could've sworn I heard just some few hours before.

"Exactly!" The smile I get is a full out, dimple popping smile and I feel like the luckiest woman alive being the receiver of it. "Speaking of secrets…" she straightens her back. "My girlfriend wasn't too happy about her salmon, that's kinda why I'm here. That and the fact that I just had to praise your sauce," the blonde smirks.

"Oh," I shake my head and try to look all chef-like again, suddenly remembering why this beautiful creature is standing in all her glory in my kitchen. Salmon. And wait, did she say girlfriend? Nah, got to be a slip of the tongue. "Yeah," I drawl. "Why didn't she like it?"

"She says it's too done. Too dry, I guess. Well, I don't really know. I liked it. She's just the picky kinda girl, I guess. No, actually. I know that is a fact," the blonde chuckles and once again the dimples pop.

"I'm glad you like it," the smile on my face won't seem to falter and I am completely aware of how this whole situation must look like. And I don't care at all. "If your friend isn't happy about her meal, I'll make her a new one…not too done or dry or even steamed."

"You don't have to, she's almost eaten it all anyway. She just wanted me to make a statement," she shrugs, playing with the silver band on her thumb. "But thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I'll tell her that you'll make her another salmon another time," the blonde smiles and then reaches out for my hand. I bring our hands into another handshake and once again I feel like my knees could give in any moment now.

"You know it..?" I fish for the blonde's name while we slowly shake hands, wanting to know which beautiful name shaping this delicate human being.

"Arizona," she states and then lets go of my hand.

"Arizona," I let the name roll on my tongue, tasting every letter. It is delicious and it is mysterious. Just how I like it. "So, Arizona. Will I be seeing you again, I mean. Will you be dining here again?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm here every Thursday. Gotta have my sauce," Arizona grins before pushing the swing doors open. "I'll maybe see you again-"

"Cal-Callie," I softly call after the blonde, not really knowing if she heard my answer. All I know is that she likes my sauce and that she's been here every Thursday without me knowing it. Her name is strong and her body is luscious.

Collecting my thoughts and wildly shaking my shoulders and turn around to find something to do with my hands, something that doesn't require a complete focus. So I head for the food storage. Breathing in the fresh, cool air I let my body react to what just happened. I let it bounce and I let myself question why I all of a sudden want it to be Thursday again. Turning around on my heels I see I'm not the only one rejoicing over the situation. Alex's ugly, smug face is showing in the little window and he's clearly enjoying this a little too much. Picking up a tomato, I throw it at the window and jerk my head annoyed. I'm his boss, no mocking me. Crinkling my nose I breathe in the air once again and let a deep breath escape. I knew my sauce would give me something along the road. I just knew it!

* * *

**Okay guys. Now is the time, let me know what you think.**  
**Go rock my socks with killer reviews... Is this something you would like to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys are super great! Like really, really. The response and the alerts to the first chapter of this story were amazing. I'm glad you want this to continue because I've actually got a lot of ideas for this journey. And you need to hold on, especially in this chapter. Remember it has got to be a little sad before you can truly appreciate the happiness in life.**

**So, here's your second installment of this story.**

* * *

Sliding into the private booth, I immediately grasp my glass of wine, wanting to cool down. I feel a pair of glaring eyes on me but don't search for them to find mine, instead I look around the warm lit restaurant; beautiful orange/red pictures covering the walls, candles on every table, the Bordeaux and brown painted bar-like counter and the few green plants placed in some of the corners. The ceiling is softly decorated with neatly engraved stucco and I can't help but wonder why I haven't noticed that before. Feeling the eyes bore themselves into my cheek, I slowly turn my head to catch the look my girlfriend is giving me. I know what they're asking and right now I just want to drink my wine, and then head home. Sensing the tense atmosphere at this dinner table, I place my glass down and smile.

"What?" I say sweetly as if I haven't just been out in a restaurant's kitchen, complaining about the chef's food.

"What did he say?" Kimberley asks, giving me the best fake smile she knows. I know she's on the verge to finish up her wine so she can go home and bitch about the horrible meal, I made her eat tonight. And on our mutual day off, nonetheless. How do I dare? But for once I just wanted her to be a part of my life, to actually want to be a part of my life. And this restaurant has become like a sacred place for me. I don't really know why, it just has. It's not the friendly environment alone, or the beauty this place holds, or even the heavenly food – because it really is divine, heavenly heaved divine. It's just something about this place that has me drawn in and…"Um, hello…Arizona?"

"Oh. Sorry," I pull myself out of my thoughts, knowing very well that if I want to have a nice evening – or try to keep the mood as good as it can be after her failed dinner – I need to plaster on my biggest, shiniest and most indulgent smile. "Actually, it was a she. And she informed us, that if you wanted to try another salmon, she could make you one for your next visit. That's kind of her, isn't it?" I try, still smiling.

"Well, that's to be expected I suppose," Kimberley shrugs. "But she can keep her salmon and other dishes, we're not coming back," she says as she raises, gathering her things under her arm.

"Whoa, hold on. You don't get to decide where I'm gonna eat. I like it here," I counter, mirroring her actions and gathering my coat and purse. No one will ever be able to tell me what to do, not if I don't think that it's okay. That's just not how it works and Kimberley knows that, too. "And I wanted you to come here and see for yourself how mesmerizing this place is. I wanted you to see why I come here every chance I get."

"That's very cute, Arizona. Really, it is," she says, cupping my cheek with her free hand. "But I just don't see what you possibly could be so fond of about this…this place," Kimberley's eyes shine and the annoyance that got in the irises before is now replaced by the look. _The_ look. The look, that makes me feel less than her because it's like she's looking at me as if I were a toddler or something. But she means it well, it's just how she shows affection. So actually, I should be happy about that look. I haven't really felt appreciated or loved these last couples of months. So the cheek cupping is really nice.

Or it should feel nice but I can't seem to lose the feeling of another hand touching my skin, my hand. Callie's hand. Callie. Such a beautiful and deep name. The way her hand, _Callie's_ hand, had pressed itself into mine had been overwhelming, overpowering. Like a jolt of excitement running through my entire body. It had been nice to finally put a face on the skilled maker of the amazing, life changing sauce. The sauce that from the first time I tasted it had run straight to my heart, firing up every ounce of my aching body. And it wasn't just the face, it was everything Callie oozed. Everything that woman represented. Power, control, passion, dedication and drive. And all I know about her is the confident look she wore when I entered her kitchen, her ability to create marvelous food and her smooth, smooth skin. Her deep eyes where, I swear, I could fish for all the salmons she'd ever want. Her naked, full lips. And I would've given anything to see how that raven colored hair beneath the chef hat looked like. I don't need the length of her hair to tell me that this woman is sensuality in all the words glory, it doesn't matter anyway. This woman would be able to make me do anything she wanted. And I would let her.

"Shall we?" Kimberley breaks my reminiscing. Quickly pushing the beautiful woman to the back of my head, I give my girlfriend a polite smile and nod. As she takes my hand, I glance over my shoulder to find the swing doors swinging open and a waitress bringing dishes out as if she'd done it her entire life. The swing of the doors gives me one final look at the mysterious woman in white. Sighing I squeeze Kimberley's hand and once again walk out of the restaurant, but this time very well aware of why I desperately need to come back.

* * *

Locking myself into my apartment I'm greeted with a brown haired woman, lounging in my couch. She doesn't look up or even show any sign of having heard me entering. I lean down over the couch's back, pressing a kiss to cheek. "Hi," I whisper while catching what has got my girlfriend so caught up. "You brought home work? Again?"

"You're one to talk," she chuckles. "You always bring work home."

"Yeah, that's because I live here, you don't. I need to bring it here. You, on the other hand, don't," I sigh as I round the corner of the hall to finally get to my bedroom. I need to get into some comfy clothes to lighten the tension that has somehow trapped my body these days. "I want you here, not your work," I call as I shrug out of my clothes. Is that really too much to ask for? One's girlfriend to want to be with you, fully and completely? But do I really want Kimberley to be that one?

"You okay?" Kimberley asks from the doorframe, making me jump on the edge of the bed where I'm sitting. Really? Compassion? That's new.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem… I don't know, off?"

"Crappy day at work," I shrug and rise to grab my brush, running it through my day-tousled hair. "You wanna go out? I think I could use some good cooking right about now," I suggest, giving her a smile. Because after all it isn't her fault entirely that this day sucks. She just added to the sucki-ness by bringing her work to my apartment.

"Aw, I can't. I need to work, Arizona," she apologizes while pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "I need to get this finished otherwise my boss'll kill me. You know Ronan," she sighs and scrunches up her face in disgust.

"I do. So I take it that you're not going to eat anything?" Sliding a hair band into my hair to keep it from falling in my eyes, I just look in the mirror. It's always like this. She needs to work and every time she _really _needs to work, she doesn't eat. And I'm starving. I need food, I need company. I just need something, someone.

"Can't, I'm sorry, Zona," Kimberley pouts as she moves to stand beside me in front of the mirror. It always makes me want to vomit when she uses that nickname. It's cheesy and lacks imagination. When she curls an arm around my shoulders, I have to bite myself in the inside of my cheek to actually believe that this contact, that this show of affection is somehow real. And as suddenly as the arm was placed on my shoulders, just as fast is it gone again. For a moment I thought I was about to feel alive, for a moment I thought I was about to think that my relationship actually had a chance. But I'm still not living. I can't remember the last time I felt like I was living, like really living. That was until I looked into deep, brown eyes. That was until I learned how a little thing like sauce can change your whole life. Because before that, before the sauce, the eyes, the handshake, before all of that I thought I was living. Living as good as I could. But now I know there's more out there. Now I know…what do I know? I know I need to see her again. And as if Kimberley had read my mind, she pushes me straight into my future.

"Why don't you go visit that place of yours you like so much? The one with all the seafood? It is Thursday after all," She winks before walking out of my bedroom and back to her work. I think I haven't loved her more than I do right now, she practically telling me to go embrace my new destiny or whatever it is called. And I will do so. Adding my light lip balm, I smack my lips, hoping that Callie would be at work tonight. Because I really need to see her and talk to her. About what, I don't know. I just know that I need her in some way I can't explain. And who am I to question my womanly intuition now?

* * *

I'm placed at a table closest to the window that lights up the pavement in the late evening. Sitting on the chair pointing out of the corner, I'm in a perfect angle to spot everything that is going on in the restaurant. The waitress I've come to know as Meredith – because I've been staring at her chest, where her nametag happens to be, an awful lot of times – is folding napkins behind the bar and another Asian looking woman is refilling the bar fridge with beers, wine bottles and sodas. There's only about 5 other tables occupied besides mine tonight, so it shouldn't take long before my salmon arrives. Locking my eyes on the swing doors every time I see bright light cutting through the modified illumination of the restaurant, I focus on finding the big white hat somewhere inside. Just as I think I see her, my arm which my chin is resting on slip from under me and push the little table decoration thingy aside, making the silent restaurant shriek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I softly speak as I fumble with the decoration. "Please, continue," The smile on my face trying to cover up for the humiliation I feel inside.

"You okay?" Someone asks me and I immediately go in mental defense. Why wouldn't I be okay? Is it Ask Arizona How She's Doing Day today? In that case, I'm just peachy. My life is pretty much non-existent. I'm sitting in a restaurant, hoping to get a look of the head chef which I've only spoken to once while my girlfriend is in my apartment, working. Yes, that's how great I'm doing. Just peachy. And so pathetic. A hand on my shoulder breaks my inner self-pitiful monologue and as a plate of beauty is placed in front of me, I look up and catch those delicious eyes I've been thinking about for a whole week. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just…clumsy, I guess," I blush unable to do anything about it.

"Well, dinner is served. And I drizzled a bit more sauce than I usually do on your salmon, so you should feel special," Callie winks and I feel all of my previous nagging about my life disappear. I got more sauce than all the others. And she came to serve it personally to me. And wow, does she look stunning in that white, long, chef-like coat? Blinking one time, I collect my disturbing thoughts and give her a big, dimpled smile.

"Thank you," is all I'm able to form. Come on, Arizona! She's giving you special treatment and that's all you've got to say?

"My pleasure, Arizona," Callie smiles as she's about to turn on her heels.

"Wait…" I mentally slap myself for sounding so begging and needing, but she remembered my name, it has got to mean something, hasn't it? "You wanna join me? I hate eating alone." Lovely, just lovely. She'll think you're a lunatic, asking the chef to join your table because you don't want to feel alone. That's just sad, really.

Looking around the restaurant, Callie shrugs and sits herself in the chair right next to me. "Can I ask you one thing? And please, eat. I hate when my food gets cold," she urge while chuckling in an incredibly sexy way.

Forking a bite of salmon and swirling it around in the sauce, I bring it to my mouth, all my senses on alert. Before bringing the small piece of heaven into my mouth, I let out a content sigh of anticipation. "Ask away."

"Why are you here…alone, I mean…when you hate eating alone?" Callie's hands are resting in her lap, her eyes on me as I finally let the food caress my taste buds. Right now I don't hear her, right now I'm all alone in the world with this bite of satisfaction dressed as a secret coated salmon. As I make sure to chew it the right way, so the taste gets to circle in every nook and cranny of my mouth, I open my eyes to find a smug looking Latina. "That good, huh?" She arches one sexy eyebrow and nods.

"Secretively good," I grin back at her after swallowing her goods.

"Would it be bad if I told you that you've got a bit of dill between your teeth now?" Callie seriously asks as she leans forward, her hand reaching out for…something? This can't be happening. This cannot be happening. Of course, because it's my lucky day, I've got some stupid herb between my teeth. Reading my expression she quickly adds, "But you haven't, you haven't. It was just a joke."

"My god, that was mean. And kinda humiliating, too," I swat away her stretched hand and dig into my dish once again, feeling very, very little.

"It was fun, you should've seen the look on your face," Callie warmly laughs before getting out of the chair when a loud sound and a crashing bump are heard from the kitchen. "I've got to get back to my kitchen…or what is left of it. You enjoy your secret sauce," she smiles before turning away to disappear behind the swinging doors.

As I continue and finish my delicious meal, the small amount of love I get these days, I smile at the Asian woman. Being in the trade for a long time, she picks up on my smile and quickly makes out my check. As she gracefully slides down to my table and place the little silver tray with the check, she grins wickedly.

"Someone flirted their way to free food, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's all taken care of, you just keep your pretty card," Cristina replies, her nametag revealing her identification.

"But…I don't understand," I look confused at the check not believing what the waitress just told me.

"Our Head Chef made sure your meal was on the house," she states while dropping a piece of paper on the table. "She told me to leave you this," Cristina raises her eyebrows and then quickly continues her waitress duties.

As I take the note and read it, I can't help but giggle.

**The sauce may be secret but this isn't :-)  
****I'll look forward to see you next Thursday  
but if you want to do something out of the ordinary,  
why don't you swing by say Monday?****  
Callie. **

Folding the note and stuffing it into my purse, I nod and smile at the waitresses as I exit the restaurant. With the doors not closing fast enough, I get to hear the waitresses' not so subtle gossip and can't help but chuckle as I step into my car.

"Is that her?"

"Yep. That's salmon girl."

"She's pretty, if you're into that sort of things."

* * *

**Okay. There you have it. Could you bear it? I promise I'll try let fluff in, in this story. Because well, we all need it. But sometimes things just gotta give for us to finally get the fluff. Arizona's got hers to deal with and Callie's got something at home, too. Stay tuned and you'll find out what.**  
**Now, go give me some good cake disguised as reviews, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's amazing how kind you all have been with you encouraging words. So why not continue? Can you all contain the speculations of what's going on home at Callie's and why Arizona is still in her current relationship? Let's see if some of your wonderings will be confirmed or not.**

* * *

I'm feeling good today – if you count the constant whooshing in the pit of my stomach for being a sign of goodness. I actually can't believe how I managed to scribble those words down on the note, let alone give it to Cristina to pass on to Arizona. Arizona, the woman that all of a sudden got into my life – if you can say she's in my life – and made it spin and twist and somehow taste even more. I can't put an exact finger on what it is she's providing to my life, but I know that it's something. Pulling on my apron and neatly placing my crone on my head, I go about my kitchen, washing my hands and making sure everything is ready for when we'll get our heads chewed off by the hungry mob. And I can't wait to feel that rush.

"Hey Callie," a voice calls from the backdoor.

Turning at the familiar tone, I smile but suddenly remember that she's not supposed to be here. Now. "What are you doing here?" I frown. "It's almost 4."

"Relax, Callie. I'll be there before they close. Remember, I've got a life too," she adds, sending me an annoyed look. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing, clearly it was bad judgment. I apologize," she says in a formal kind of tone, sending me a growl but quickly replacing it with a chuckle.

"You'll be there in five minutes, okay? I can't have them thinking I can't handle this." It's not like I'm angry because I really aren't, I'm just precautious. I really don't need them on my back right now as I try to balance my life the best I can.

"Aw, Cal. They don't, they don't. They know your situation and they know I'm there to help you. They know you're doing everything you can."

"Thank you, Addie. I didn't mean to bite, I'm just…I'm just…" I really don't know what I am. It's like I keep flipping between feeling excited and on top of everything, and reality hitting me in the head with one of my very own meat tenderizers. And when my head aches, all I want to do is go home and never leave, but I know that when I'm home I can't completely relax knowing the restaurant is in need of me too. If I could I would chop myself in two, one part being home and content and the person I need to be the most – because I know that's who I'm forever going to choose to be if I'll someday have to choose – and the other part here, in my kitchen, making gastronomic love poems with my hands.

"I know," the redhead sighs as she sends me an understanding smile. "It'll all be okay, you just wait and see. Nobody's complaining." Oh, if only she knew. My heart is complaining because it's torn and I'm the one that keeps on tearing.

Looking at the big watch on the tiled wall, I gasp. "Seriously, go. Now….please," I drawl because I know when not to push my luck and make my best friend cross or annoyed with me. She's the only one I've got right now.

"Okay, okay, I'll go," Addison chuckles. "You rock those pans and plates, cook."

"You know it!" I nod as I point one of my shiny knifes at her. As she's about to close the door, I call after her, "There's some pasta Carbonara in the fridge, just heat it. And shrimps in the freezer. And the garlic bread is-"

I'm cut off by a shout from behind the now closed door. "I know!"

Nodding fiercely to my reflection in the big steel fridge, I continue to prepare for tonight's incoming with a deep breath, trying to block out my private life for now while blasting along with the radio. And today it's somehow one of the easy days to, one of those days where I manage to push back my worries and just focus on my routine. And I know that I'm very focused, I know that I'm very calm as I'm chopping, pre-frying, pre-boiling and so on, but the whooshing in my stomach keeps pricking; making sure that I know I'm alive, if I somehow should've forgotten that minor fact. Rethinking the whole note situation, I can't help but question my actions. What if she thought it to be too much? What if she's not going to show today? It's not Thursday, after all. What if she just thinks I'm all weird or some kind of pushy or importunate? Oh god, I can't have her thinking I'm like that because…because I'm not. It was just the way her eyes had looked at me, those extremely big and indigo orbs. They seemed so full of life weeks ago when we talked in the kitchen, when she'd someway crawled into my life and given me back something I never knew I had lost. But last time I looked Arizona in the eyes, it made me sad. Not because she makes me sad because that's so far from the truth as anything could ever be. But the way she'd looked at me and asked me to eat with her, it just hit me straight in solar plexus. Why she eats alone is beyond me. Anyone would want to join her, I know I'd spend every moment listening to her talk about my sauce or secrets or salmons or picky friends, just everything. I'd listen to her speak as long as she'd want to speak. And I needed for her to be happy whatever that meant, I needed for those eyes to sparkle the way they'd sparkled when I first saw them. So, I just had to ask her to come back and not just because it would be Thursday, but because she wanted to come.

I've made a special course of the day today, because… Yeah, I don't know why. I just felt like trying to bring in something we rarely serve and because it's amazingly good. It's like taking a salty gulp of heaven. It takes the split of a second to eat but the aftertaste is somehow awesome. I just hope the pretty blonde will like it and maybe even think it's a great way to enjoy a meal. Because it is a meal no matter what any other non-expert in food would say.

"Oysters up, Chef!" Alex calls, pulling me out of my thoughts. Seeing my startled self he adds a smirk. "You thinking about that blonde, salmon girl again?"

"Mind your own business, Karev," I spit as I make the pan ignite in a beautiful flambé. "And thank you!"

"Sure thing, chef. But why are we serving oysters? It's not the third Saturday, it's not even Saturday," he calls over his shoulder as he goes about cleaning the oysters.

"Because I said so, that's why. You just work," I finish this digging round of questioning.

As the night progresses I haven't even had the time to look out of the small windows in the swing doors. The restaurant has been packed, just like I love it. I wouldn't want it any other way – the bustling is amazing, both in the kitchen and in the restaurant. But being so busy and having Meredith, Cristina and April running around like crazy people on roller skates, I haven't had the chance to ask them if my blue eyed, blonde haired guest is here. Did I say mine? Well, I invited her, so technically she _is_ kind of my guest.

The night buzz is slowly cooling down and we can all take a well earned breath both in the kitchen and out on the floor. We're all pretty beat but that's how we live, that's how we survive, and we know we wouldn't do anything else because this is what keeps us breathing. So even though we bitch about it all the time and even while being in the middle of it, we wouldn't trade it for any other job. We love our workplace, it's our second family. And who doesn't love to bitch about the family you love?

"Got stood up, huh Torres?" Cristina asks as she dips a buttered potato in the secret sauce batch.

"Um, no?"

"Salmon girl didn't show. You got stood up," she shrugs.

"Can I have her oysters then?" April perks up from the corner where she's slumping on a vegetable box.

"No, me! I'm having it, I made it," Alex rebukes loudly.

"No one is having the oysters," Meredith states. "She just arrived," she says while pointing at the swing doors. "Look."

Everyone is gathering before the doors, shoving each other to the side to get the better view of Arizona through the small windows. Of my guest, my guest! "Hey! Enough," I shout, making all jerk in surprise. "Don't you have something else to do other than bug me?"

"I bet April's got a lot of napkins to fold," Alex grins as he throws a carrot her way.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. I bet you've got a lot of pots to scrub," she fires back, scrunching up her face as she slides through the swing doors, passing Arizona on her way.

"Well…go get her, Torres," Meredith pushes, her sleepy look somehow looking alive now.

"Yeah, give her your oyster," Alex laughs. I know I'm supposed to be cool and boss like and all, but in this moment all I want to do is hit him with the heaviest pan I can find or stuff his head into one of the meat choppers.

"YOU!" I point at the laughing man. "Docks. Tomorrow. 4am."

"Aw, come on, Torres," he counters. "No fair."

"4am," I state once and for all.

"Ooh, she's walking. She's walking and she's searching. And she's walking this way. Now she's almost here," Cristina dramatically speaks, drawling every sentence like if it was a horror movie. "Heads up!" she puffs as the swing doors swing open and a blonde head peeks in.

"Hi," Arizona softly speaks, her cheeks looking like she's blushing. "I was looking for…for Callie?"

"Hey!" I yelp a little too loudly as Alex nudges an elbow in my side. "I mean, hi," I try to cover up. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too," she smiles as her whole body reveals itself from behind the doors. "Um, is it okay for me to be in here?" Arizona asks, her right hand fidgeting with the thumb ring on the left. "I mean, um…"

"It's my kitchen, of course it's okay," I answer a big smile crossing my face. She actually came, she came. I knew the oysters wouldn't go to waste, I mean…I'd hoped they wouldn't. And they wouldn't now. I gesture for her to sit at the high stool at the edge of the long counter. And as she gracefully jumps up on the chair, she smiles while she looks around.

"H-hi…everyone."

"Oh, I'm sorry this is Arizona…"

"-Robbins," she helps me.

"Arizona Robbins. She eats at our restaurant every Thursday," I grin proudly.

"Yeah, we know," Cristina says, cracking Meredith up and Alex chuckle.

"And these are my humble subjects; two of the Totally Spies members and Chuckly over there, he's just…Well, don't mind him," I introduce the members of my family, all the while the blonde tries to stifle her giggles. She's beautiful; she's very, very beautiful. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and I've never seen a more sexy kind of ponytail. It's like she just…it just suits her. Her earrings are hanging loosely down from her delicate ears, shining silver into my eyes. As my eyes come to linger on her lips –that happens to be very visible tonight thanks to the beige-looking lip balm or lipstick – I can see she's smiling and that makes me heart flutter.

"Nice to meet you all," Arizona nods toward every person and smiles yet again, making my heart pound even more than it already is. What is it with that woman, how come I all of a sudden feel like this teenager not able to control anything? I don't even know her.

"And when that's said, all you who hasn't got any pots to clean…out!" I told the staring staff of mine. As they leave the kitchen and Alex resumes to his scrubbing, I find the special plate I've made for Arizona and place it in front of her. "I was about to toss it out because I didn't know if you were coming," I shrug as I give the pretty lady before me a teasing smile. "But I'm so glad I didn't."

"I'm sorry. Crazy work schedule and all," she sighs as she grabs an oyster. "Ooh, oysters. I love oysters, like really love them. I haven't had them in like…forever."

"You had oysters before? That's great!" I like a woman who eats well and deliberated. As I reach to show her how to eat the slippery fish meal, she swats my arm aside.

"No need. I know how to do," she grins, and then shooting me a confident smile as she nods.

"Impressive," I state as I watch Arizona dig into the food adventure and let the slimy bite run from the shell and into her mouth – which is so, so, so luscious to watch, I might add – and down her throat. She swallows, shaking her shoulders and closes her eyes only to shoot them open again.

"Ahhh."

"Good ahhh?"

"Amazing ahhh," she chuckles. "I'm so glad you didn't throw them out!"

"Me too," I smile, joining her at finishing up her very late dinner. "Can I ask what you work as? I mean, working late and having a crazy schedule?" I ask, leaning against the counter while I slurp one oyster down as if it was an ice-pop.

Bringing another oyster to her mouth, Arizona once again let it into her mouth and sighs contently after swallowing. "You can. I work at a hospital."

"Really? Seattle Grace?"

"10 points to cooking Callie," Arizona chuckles.

"Then how come you're able to eat here every Thursday? I mean, I've heard doctors have got these crazy like 48 hours shifts and so on?" I ask, wanting to know everything about this woman that makes her…her.

"Good question," she laughs as she takes the glass of water I'm offering her. "Actually I'm-" The ringing from my phone cuts her off and I hurry to the windowsill to grab the intruding object. When I look at the display and see Addison's name flashing, I know I need to take this call.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this one," pressing the green button of the phone I bring it to my ear as Arizona smiles and bring another oyster to her mouth.

"Addison, something's wrong?" I ask, suddenly worried that the reason my best friend would call at 10:30 would be to tell me that something wasn't as it should be.

"**Yeah, you need to come home. Biiiig puke situation here. And I did clean up! It's just as if I'm no good around this time, you're the only one that'll do**."

"Oh my god," I sigh as I place a hand to my chest. "I'm on my way, thanks Addie," not bothering to wait for Addison's reply I disconnect and take a deep breath. This is why it's so hard. This is why my body and my heart are in constantly tearing. I'm sure I'll have to mass product myself at some point in life. While I've been having a marvelous time running my kitchen masterly and then having an even better time eating oysters, I've been needed some place else. I feel like a traitor and right now I need to go home and be anything but.

"I'm so sorry but I need to go, Arizona."

"Sounded like an emergency call? Everything okay?" Arizona hops off her chair and straightens her shirt.

"Yeah, no, I think so…when I get home, it will," I fumble with my apron and then grab my purse. "Karev, can you clean and lock up?"

"Alright," he answers, his head inside the oven as he cleans it. "Does it mean I'm off docks-duty tomorrow?"

"No, it doesn't and thank you," I say as I quickly wash my hands. "Let me let you out," motioning towards the back door, I guide Arizona out of the kitchen.

"Bye," Arizona calls over her shoulder at Alex while I open the door and then close it. "You sure you okay?"

"I am…but my daughter's not," dropping the keys, I bow down to collect them and then get up. "She's sick. I need to catch a cab."

"Hey, look," Arizona breathes, placing both her hands on my shoulders. "You made me dinner tonight, and paid my dinner on Thursday, so the least I can do is to give you a ride home, okay?" she smiles, nodding as she sees the gratefulness in my eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

**Yay! Callie's got a special someone at home... a kid!**  
**But what does Arizona do at the hospital that makes her able to go to Callie's restaurant every Thursday? Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so happy about these great reviews I keep receiving about this story. You guys are sky high awesome. Up top to you for being such great readers!**

**I'm enjoying exploring this culinary world so much, so it's a joy to know that you like it, too.**

* * *

The car drive is silent because…well, neither of us is saying anything. It's somehow okay but yet it's like something is making her silent for a specific reason. And I know it's not the daughter which was a surprise, but then again…why wouldn't she have a daughter? I mean, she's obviously very determined, skilled, bighearted and ridiculously gorgeous – anyone would want to have a child with her – of course Callie's got a daughter and a family. And of course is she that mother dumping everything she's in the middle of to be with her sick daughter. The reason why she doesn't say anything is beyond me. I hope she doesn't think me asking her – or telling her – to let me take her home offended her in some way. But she just sits there fidgeting with her hands in her lap and since it's my car, I feel like it's my responsibility to keep a conversation flowing or at least try. And I hate when the silence eats the comfortable relaxation of keeping one's mouth dumb.

"So, how old are your daughter?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road as I too keep the drive steady.

"Sofia? She's 2," Callie answers, still fidgeting – now with her watch.

"Sofia? That's a beautiful name," I smile, lacing my voice in the friendliest tone I master. "I bet she's cute."

"She is. She's like the cutest kid ever made," Callie proudly states. I see her shoulders relax as she talks about her baby and that makes me relieved. Chancing a glance sideways, Callie's smile doesn't go unnoticed. If only I had something to make me smile like that, someone. If only I had that special someone to make me drop everything and throw myself out in front of a bus or chop off my leg for. I know I have my work which always makes me smile and be proud, but not in the way Callie is proudly smiling right now. Not in the way a mother is. I don't want kids – I can't see myself do it, let alone find someone I'd actually think about wanting to do it with – but I want to smile like Callie does. I want to be able to smile like I feel like I've got everything I need in this world.

"I don't doubt that for a second," I smile as I re-focus on the road. "Tell me more about her, I mean…if you want of course?" It never fails; parents always want to talk about their kids, that's a known fact since…since forever. And I know whatever Callie's got on her mind, Sofia will be able to soothe just by talking about her. "But first, tell me if I'm going the right way? Because, well because I don't know where you live."

Callie's soft chuckling fills my car and it sends a good shivering through my entire body. That laugh is like first class dinner, it's like that fine mint chocolate on your pillow. It's that extra thing in life you appreciate because you know it's something really, really good. "It's just three blocks away, turn left at the next coffeehouse and we're there."

Doing as she informs me to do, I smile. I don't know if she sees it but I know, I couldn't hold it back even if I wanted to. Life's funny that way. Whenever I'm around Callie I feel like bursting into giggles and smiles and even this need to suddenly just sing out loud. It's like when I'm at work but just not like that. It's so hard to describe but I know that she makes me feel good in a way I haven't felt in years maybe even ever before. Kimberley never brings me these kinds of feelings and I know that's not right. I know it's not how a relationship is supposed to work. But I also know that I hate being alone. And I can't be alone, I can't breathe when I'm alone – alone in every way you can be alone. But somehow I'm still alone being with Kimberley, and that has only occurred to me after Callie stood in front of me, smugly grinning and eyes tingling with life. I'm so, so alone.

"Sofia's a handful but she's the best handful I've ever had. She's like that ingredient you didn't know could bring a course such a fine finish, that ingredient you hadn't even thought of till it suddenly came into your kitchen. Sure, you've heard of it but you've never tried it. And when you do, you wish you'd tried it sooner because it's everything you didn't know you needed to make the course complete," Callie speaks the notes of her heart, all the affection and devotion of a mother hitting me right in my enamored face and heart.

"That's a really beautiful way to describe it," I sigh with a warm chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I tend to talk too much about my work," she apologizes as she goes back to fidgeting with her hands.

"To me it sounded like you were talking about your daughter," I soothe her because I don't want her to feel sorry about anything. She's so passionate about her work and her child, about everything she speaks and does. It's clearly something to notice and admire. "And the way you described her was perfect," smiling, I turn left on the third block Callie had pointed out as where she lives.

"That's it," she points at the blue door I assume is leading to her apartment. I pull in at the curb and silence the engine, turning my head to look at the raven haired chef who now's become a raven haired mom. "Thank you so much, Arizona. You really didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help. You did make me oysters after all," I grin which makes the Latina in front of me crack a smile. As we share a moment of eye contact, a shade of blue forms behind the dark hair – growing bigger and bigger, and as a wail breaks our comfortable silence two chubby hands come to knock the window behind Callie.

"Mama, Mama. Mama, wlook."

Callie quickly turns her glance to where the chubby hands are. "Hi baby, hi honey," she coos as she carefully opens the car door. "Auntie Addie says you feeling sick-sick tonight, that right?"

As a dark haired head appears from behind the door, I see two big brown eyes looking up at her mother. And Callie wasn't wrong. This little girl is cute; she's actually pretty close to be what cuteness in it all represents. And I would know, I see those little creatures every day. She _is_ cute. Even in her currently groggy and sobbing state.

"Me no fweel gwood. Me fweel puke-y," the little girl explains her mother as she nudges herself in between Callie's legs and hugging her waist. Callie instinctively strokes her daughter's hair and I feel very honored to be the one bringing home this little girl's mother.

"Yeah, I heard that. That's no fun. How 'bout we go make you that special feel-better drink?" Callie softly kisses Sofia's hair. As Sofia leans back to look at her mother, her small lips curling into a sleepy smile, she nods eagerly. Suddenly noticing that her mother isn't alone in the car, Sofia's eyes turn to me and shoot me a mischievous look. Callie seeing her daughter's look quickly introduces me. "Sofia, this is Mama's friend," she gestures towards me while giving me an appreciatively smile. "Her name is Arizona."

"Hi Sofia, it's very nice to meet you," I voice in my usual coo. Sensing Sofia is judging me, I bring out my dimples and extend my hand. "Wow, that's a pretty blue dress you got there. You like blue?"

Sofia takes my hand after having looked curiously at it for a few seconds, and as my hand touch the chubby little one we both smile. "Mmmh, bwlue is pwetty," Sofia nods.

"It really is. You wanna see something pretty?" I ask, letting go of her hand as I go to roam in my purse. Finding my desired item, I pull up a homemade, big blue pearled bracelet. Sofia's eyes go wide as she sees the bracelet and Callie chuckles.

"She's got a thing for shiny, blue things," she adds, sending me a thankful smile.

"Really?" my eyes go from Callie to Sofia. "Me too," I grin as I hand the little girl the bracelet. "Pretty, right?"

"Much pwetty," she nods. Looking at Callie for permission to take the bracelet and as Callie nods, Sofia takes the bracelet.

"You can keep it if you want," as I voice my offering the brown eyes go wide and her sleepy smile even wider.

"Danks!"

"Arizona, that's really not necessary," Callie objects. "Sofia, can you give Arizona her nice bracelet back?" she smiles at her daughter which results in a glare from the toddler.

"I know, but I want her to have it. Please. I've got lots of those things. It's yours, Sofia," I smile.

"Well, thank you. From both of us," Callie nods as she turns her head to her daughter. "Aren't you a lucky girl, huh, Sof?"

"Danks," she repeats, her eyes on the shiny blue pearls.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, now it's time to get you inside, big girl. I believe I hear your bed calling for you, don't you hear it?" Callie puts a hand to her ear, emphasizing her question. Turning her head towards me, I'm met with her shiny brown eyes. The ones I haven't been able to forget ever since I first looked into them. "Thank you so much, Arizona. And…um, thank you for coming tonight," she says as her cheeks suddenly turn into a slight blush.

"You are very welcome. I'm glad I got to taste your oysters. I mean, it wasn't your sauce but it was still pretty amazing," I state with another dimpled smile and now I wish I hadn't just spoken exactly what was on my mind. How come I always bring up sauce when I'm around Callie? Am I really that disturbed that I keep speaking in sex metaphors? Come on, Arizona. Get a grip! Her daughter's just beside her and you talk about sauce? I know she doesn't know the other meaning of the word but still…and how am I actually thinking about sauce in that way, for God's sake. I'm a grown woman, this isn't okay. Especially not in this situation. Nope, nope, Arizona. Just nope. She's got a kid and clearly isn't even interested in you in the way you want her to be interested in you. And why do I even care about her being interested in me…I'm in a relationship, or something looking like a relationship from the outside. I can't be falling for a straight girl which I'm not because I'm not falling, I'm just…I'm just amazed by this remarkable human being. Yes, yes. That's what this is. No falling, just amazement. But God, she makes me feel less alone. And I like that feeling, I like it _a lot._

Callie's beautiful chuckle pulls me out of my silent ramble as she climbs out of my car. Before closing the door, she leans down, her hand holding the door open. "Why thank you, Arizona Robbins," she smiles making my heart flutter at the way my full name falls from her tongue. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll see you…on Thursday, I suppose?" Callie winks. "And thanks…for the bracelet."

It's like I want to hug her goodbye. No, it's not like – I really want to hug her goodbye. And the way she's leaning into the car makes her cleavage pop right out, teasing me because I know I'll never be able to appreciate it the way a cleavage like that should be appreciated. And Lord knows it's been a long time since I've appreciated…anything…in that way. But I've got to stuff these wants that has suddenly been a very big part of me into a box and toss it away, because that's really no place I could ever go. But the way she's leaning in, the way her smile is crooked and the way her eyes twinkle, I kind of feel that she wants to hug me too. So I lean forward as she herself does too, but as we approach each other Sofia tugs her mother's shirt.

"Spe-sal fweel-better dwink, Mama," she reminds Callie, her brown eyes pleading.

"Alright, alright, baby. Let's get you that drink," Callie tousles her daughter's hair. "Goodnight, Arizona."

"Thursday! Goodnight, Callie," I smile, covering up my disappointment of not haven got my hug. "And goodnight, Sofia. I hope you feel better soon," waving at the 2 year old, I keep on my best pedagogical voice.

Slamming the door shut to Sofia's excitement, Callie's laughter goes through the door and once again fills my heart along with the hearty giggles from the girl, tugging her mother's shirt again to get scooped into the arms of safety. "Bye-bye," Sofia and Callie waves, Callie scooping her mini-me up in her embrace, as I'm starting the car. Waving with one hand, I pull into gear and slowly drive into the night, watching Callie and Sofia approach a redhead at the threshold, I assume is the Auntie Addie they were talking about.

* * *

The way Callie had interacted with Sofia has me smiling the whole ride home. It's parents like that I'm forever thankful exists, it's parents having that kind of bond with their child or children that makes me sometimes question my own dismissal. Because that was beautiful. I just witnessed something very beautiful and somewhere in my heart, the place I only feel very rare moments of, there's something telling me that it's something to want. Maybe it is like Callie had been saying earlier…an ingredient you didn't know you wanted on your food or something like that…all I know is, that it had moved me and that they were beautiful.

As I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel, I glance at the watch on my nightstand. Almost midnight, and it's just now it hits me. The tiredness, the exhaustion. I've been so caught up in my company that I haven't even let my body let alone my mind know that I'm actually on the edge of falling apart from tiredness. Quickly drying and running a brush through my hair, I climb into bed not caring about blow drying my wet curls. As I lie on the left side of the bed, face turning to the empty space beside me, I can't help but thinking of how it'd be like to wake up in the middle of the night with a beautiful Latina lying there. Watching her as she softly inhales and exhales, watching her plump lips and eyelids move in little vibrations as she sleeps and dreams. I can only imagine the beauty fill my very soul. My eyes start to flutter and I can't resist the sleep anymore. Letting a deep and confused sigh leave my chest, I let it drag me into unconsciousness.

* * *

The alarm clock pricks my unconsciousness and I'm suddenly very awake. Sliding out of bed, I pull my hair into a messy bun and shrug into some clothes. Today is no different from all the other days I live; it's Tuesday and it's two days from being Thursday. Going about my morning routine, I fill my thermo cup with instant Latté – because that's really not as bad as one would think – and head for work. As I enter the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital, I'm immediately met with the bustling of nurses and doctors; chatting, charting, going over the day's agenda. Smiling as I turn every corner and greeting everyone a nice morning, I walk targeted towards the smiley door.

"Mornin' Arizona," a voice from behind me calls. I turn at the familiar tone and greet the man with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd," I reply and then crouch down to look at the tiny human holding her father's hand. "And good morning to you too, Zola," I smile. "I see you've got a cup with you. You ready to paint, huh?"

"My Mommy's cup," the girl replies as she sticks the cup out for me to look at. "She say red is bewtiful."

"Well, she's right. It is a beautiful color. So why don't we go inside and paint the cup red, huh Zola?" Dr. Shepherd lets go of his daughter's hand and she immediately takes a hold on mine. "Let's say goodbye to Daddy, then?"

Zola smiles at her daddy, waving with the cup. "Bye-bye, Daddy."

"Have a nice day, Zola. Mommy'll come and get you when you're done having fun with Arizona and all the other kids, okay?" he speaks in his very best child voice. As I rise to his eye level, we share a nod and he turns on his heels to go cut someone's brain open.

"Now, let's go inside," I tell the girl who happily spins the cup in her free hand. "Ooh, careful with the cup there, Zola. We can't have it breaking, can't we? Your mom needs a beautiful cup to drink her tea from," I wink at the toddler.

"Coffee," she states.

"Oh, of course. Coffee," I nod as I open the smiley door. "Look who I found on my way here!"

All heads in the room turn to us and quickly all kinds of tiny feet waddle and wobble towards us, while others crawl or squirm their way forward. "Zola!" some voices squeal in joy.

"Yeah, Zola!" I squeal just as excited and release the little girl's hand so she can greet her friends. "I'll take care of the cup until we're gonna paint it, okay?" taking the cup from Zola's hand, I give a reassuring smile.

"Coffee."

"The coffee cup," I grin as I sign her name in on today's protocol – yellow, because it's Tuesday.

I'm currently greased in all colors of the rainbow, even my hair has got some very nice stripes of purple and red – who needs hairdressers, right? – and we're out of paint aprons because someone forgot to refill our storage the last time we painted. So now I'm headed towards the pit covered in paint to steal some emergency gowns, while Tanya and Erin holds the fort. I love my work, I'm very much committed to my work and walking the halls of the hospital covered in paint isn't making me love it less, on the contrary it only makes me love it more. As I push open the door, noise of chaos and heartbeats greets me. I know I'm not wanted in this area but right now I need those gowns and I try not to make any notice of me by sliding very smoothly alongside the wall. I quickly find what I need, gathering a handful of gowns in my arms, I turn to tiptoe out of the chaos but am immediately frozen in my steps.

"Callie?"

"Arizona?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you covered in paint?"

* * *

**So now you know what Arizona does for a living? Had you figured it out? :-)**  
**Please, leave me your thoughts - they are always so motivation. Oh and, you guys are awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The response to this fic has been overwhelming! Thank you so much; you certainly know how to make a girl smile :-)**

**Well, here's the next chapter… Let's see why Callie's at the hospital!**

* * *

I hadn't expected to see those blue eyes when I walked into the emergency room of Seattle Grace this morning. Actually I hadn't expected to see them before Thursday but there they were, shining more than ever. Even with a surprised look on her face Arizona looked amazing. She just pulled of every facial expression so well. And I know she would look gorgeous when angry! I just know it. Something in that innocent face that holds a secret temper, I just know it. But right now she looks confused and surprised, and she's covered in some kind of paint but wow, she looks beautiful. Still. Beautiful.

"I paint. I mean, we. We paint," Arizona replies, trying to voice over the hospital bustling.

"We? Paint? In a hospital?" I ask now looking just as confused as the blonde.

"Yeah. The kids, I mean. We all paint," she smiles as she looks around searching for something. "What are you doing here? You okay?"

"Sofia kept on vomiting and complaining about a rollercoaster tummy, so I didn't know what else to do," I tell the woman before me which as soon as the words leave my mouth, brings the hand not holding on to some thin looking gowns to my upper arm and gently squeeze.

"Where is she now? Did they look at her? You know, just boss them around because doctors…they can be pretty self-absorbed and distracted at some times, so just tell them to get their asses moving," Arizona tilts her head a fraction and I'm sure I see genuine worrying in her eyes as she smiles.

"She's right over there, just went to get her some water," I smile as I point at my daughter who's been placed in a bed while we wait. "We've been waiting for some time now, actually."

Arizona stretches her neck to look at Sofia and brings out a big smile when they lock eyes, Sofia meeting Arizona's smile with one of her own sleepy ones. My heart skips a beat right that instant. I know it really wouldn't be something to talk about or even gossip about with Addie, she'd just think my life so boring when the things I count big in my life is an episode between my daughter and…what is Arizona? A woman, a friend, an option? An option to become something I need? Well, Addison would think it weird and unimportant but I feel something fly around in my stomach. I felt saw something binding those two together. I can't say if it started with the blue pearled bracelet yesterday, but something did just bound Sofia and Arizona. When Sofia coughs my attention flies from both of them to my daughter.

"I gotta go," I smile. Arizona smiles as well, brushing a red-ish painted stray of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, me too. She'll be just fine, Callie. It's probably just a stomach bug. Feel better, Sofia," she calls over my shoulder as she goes to turn around. I suddenly remember that I still don't know what she does, why she's covered in paint and how come kids could fit in to all of this.

"Hey!" I call out making her stop in her tracks. "Why do you paint with kids in a hospital?" chuckling, I jerk my head a little.

"It's my job!" she states bringing out a big dimpled smile as she disappears behind the doors I can only assume leads out of the emergency room and into the hospital.

That woman is a mystery to me; a beautiful, funny and tantalizing mystery. A mystery I'd very much like to solve or at least try to dig into. I mean, not literally or…yes, I'd like to do that actually… very much but I don't even know if she's that kind of woman. She could be, couldn't she? She did touch my arm just before, and she did have her eyes an awful lot on my cleavage yesterday…didn't she? She could be. But if she did like women could she ever like me? And why should she? I do send out all the wrong signals; having a daughter and all. Not that Sofia is a wrong signal, she's everything but. It's just that it's not so very common being a single, lesbian mom. Or bisexual, whatever. But that is what I am. I'm alone, I like women and I have a daughter. And oh yeah, I work more hours than the week holds. God, I do send out all the wrong signals.

"Mamaaa," Sofia calls from her bed, reaching out her little hand. As I take it in mine, I bring it to my lips and plant a soft kiss on the back of it. "Av-zona," she states as she shows me the tiny bracelet in her hand. I haven't been able to get her to put it down ever since Arizona gave it to her yesterday; she even fell asleep with her head in my lap and her tiny hand grasping it.

"Yes, baby. That was our friend Arizona," I stroke her hair as I place myself in a chair beside her bed. "She works here at the hospital."

"Dwoctor? Av-zona save me tummy?" the little girl asks, my heart dropping.

"No, honey. Arizona can't save your tummy but another doctor can. I promise," I smile at my daughter which slowly nods her little head. The arm not holding my hand, hugs her stomach when she feels that horrible pricking, but still manage to hold on tight to the bracelet. When she suddenly sits up straight and clutches my hand with all her strength, I quickly grab the paper bowl and place it in front of my daughter. "Just let it out, Sofia. Just let it out, Mama's here. Shhh," I soothe my baby as she empties her little stomach. As she empties the last of her gastric acid while crying, my heart can't take it anymore. Why isn't anyone doing anything? Running a hand in soft circles on her back as she cries and spits, I search for some authorities who could be able to tell me what to do with my sick child.

"Hurt, Mama. Hurt."

"I know, honey. I know. It'll all be over soon," I assure her, kissing her hair. "Excuse me, could anyone please tell me what the hell is wrong with my daughter?" I call out as loud as I can without wanting to spook Sofia. "Or should I-"

I'm cut off by a doctor hurrying his way to Sofia's bed. Looking at Sofia's chart, he finds her eyes. "Hi Sofia, I'm Dr. Avery," he says, his eyes shining brighter than any male eyes I've ever seen. Sofia makes a final jerk with the upper part of her body and spits, drying her mouth with her arm as she looks at the man. "Ouch, that hatcha hurt, huh? You see, it's good you've got all those nasty bugs out of your stomach, Sofia. There's nothing left now, so you and your mom can go home and eat a lot of ice-creams and drink lots of water when you feel thirsty again. What do you say about that?" Dr. Avery smiles, catching my worried look in between his one-sided conversation with my daughter.

"You're just gonna send her home? She's been puking all night and morning? Shouldn't you give her something to make it stop or prescribe pills or something? You doctors are usually so keen on fillong people with all kinds of meds," I snarl in confusion, feeling so powerless and out of my element. Sofia hasn't been sick that often, actually she's a very strong and resilient child, so this situation is extremely new to me. And I don't like it. Situations like this is when it's hardest being a single parent, I haven't got anyone to calm me down or hit me in the head when I'm being overprotective or that sort of things. It's now I could use someone. Someone special.

"Yes, Mrs. Torres. I'm sending Sofia home, she'll be just fine. Many kids get stomach bugs and they'll pass in 24 hours or so," Dr. Avery repeats. "She has been sleeping, hasn't she? And she hasn't been vomiting non-stop, has she?" he smiles but I can tell his annoyed behind that professional mask he's got going on.

"I guess so," I sigh as I stroke the dark hair of my 2-year-old who's been impressively quiet the whole time. "And it's Miss."

"Excuse me?" he asks, still keeping that bright smile big and annoyingly disturbing.

"Miss Torres. I'm not married," I tell him. I hate when people calls me Mrs. – it makes me feel old which I'm not. And it also reminds me of the fact that I might never come to a point in my life where I can actually put that title in front of my name.

"Miss Torres, then," he nods as he writes in Sofia's chart. "Now, Sofia…you can tell your mom that everything is gonna be just fine. I'll have her discharge papers ready in a tick, Miss Torres," he informs me as he leaves us and I scoop Sofia into my arms, her head immediately resting in the crook of my neck as her legs dangle from her tired body.

Finally the doctor hands me my daughter's discharge papers; I lean down to scribble all the places I need to sign while Sofia's almost lifeless body hangs from my left side. When I'm about to fill out the last page I hear a familiar voice cut through the noise, I look up and find the man who's wife I've been using as baby sister almost every night the last 5 months or so.

"Derek, hi!"

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Derek asks as he makes his way towards me. Kissing my cheek and bending his neck to look at the sleeping child buried in my neck, he lets out a wondering puff. "Is she okay?"

"They say she is. Stomach bug or flue or something like that. She's been puking all night and it started again this morning."

"Yeah, Addie did tell me about the incident. Didn't know it was that bad, though," he says as his hand stroke Sofia's back. "It's a shame. Zola had looked forward to play with her tonight."

"I know, and Sofia had too. Some other time," I sign the last of the papers and walk with Derek to hand them to some nurse behind the counter. "I'll call Addie to tell that tonight's off, I've already called and informed the restaurant. And maybe I can take both Sofia and Zola to the park next week or something?"

When my daughter hears the name of her best friend, her head snaps up. "Unc Derk, where Zola?" her voice hoarse.

"Hi Sofy-Sof," Derek coos the best he can muster. "She's in daycare. Actually I think she's painting cups right now," he smiles.

"Cups?" Sofia ponders her uncle's information. "Me too paint cups?" Suddenly it all makes sense. Suddenly the paint in Arizona's hair and her mysterious job in this hospital make sense, and it really surprises me that it hadn't occurred to me before. Of course she works in the hospital daycare, she really wouldn't fit in any other place…well, maybe except from the Pediatric ward.

"There wouldn't happen to be a caretaker named Arizona Robbins, wouldn't there?" I ask well knowing that there is, I just want to be completely sure.

"In fact, yes. You know her? Because if you don't, you're pretty good at guessing. I mean, it isn't the day-to-day kinda name."

"Av-zona," Sofia smiles and shows Derek her bracelet. "Pwetty bwlue."

"Oh, you know her too, huh? Then I don't have to tell you that she's very kind," Derek chuckles. "I'm sure Zola would like to show you her cup, so if it's okay with your Mama we could go say hi?"

Sofia looks at me with those big, brown eyes and I just can't say no. 15 minutes ago she was all puke-y and crying, now her tired eyes scream to go see her friend. And who am I to say no to what my sick daughter wants and needs right now? It wouldn't hurt just to go say hello for a short time and only for a short time because obviously, Sofia shouldn't be in contact with any other children with that bug thingy floating around her stomach. And it doesn't hurt at all to know that a pretty blonde will be there as well. So I smile at my daughter and at my friend.

"Let's go say hi to Zola,"…and Arizona, I silently add her name as I follow Derek out of the emergency room with my daughter bouncing on my hip.

As Derek opens the smiley door wails, squeals and a soft version of "Wheels on the bus" greets my ears, Sofia's eyes go big; all the small bowls of different painting screaming for her colorful heart. I feel her twist on my hip but I don't let her down, can't have a complete unknown child running around in a daycare and go nuts. Nope, not going to happen. Not now anyway. So I just look around; catching sights of all sizes of children dressed in little aprons covered with paint. Cups, plates and even a tiny gravy boat are placed at the top of a bookcase to air dry, out of reach for curious, chubby hands. The daycare buzzes with life; an older looking woman is placed on a mattress in the corner, two children at her sides while she reads a book. Another woman, short blonde haired and mid thirties I suppose, is situated at the table with all the paint brushes and porcelain, removing some paint from a little boy's hands with a wet cloth and talking to another about which color the ocean is. All the while the other kids are concentrating on doing straight lines with the brush on their china, some plays in the middle of the floor with a car park and others are just sitting or crawling or babbling to themselves as they bask in the comfort of the surroundings. I don't see the blonde I had expected to see, though. I don't see the deep, blue eyes I hadn't got enough time staring into earlier. Sofia suddenly kicks my thigh with her heel and I turn my gaze to look at her, but as I turn my head a glimpse of blonde hair greets my eyes. Entering from another room, Arizona laughs; her sweet sound resonating in room as well as my heart. She's got slightly wet hair and it looks like she'd been trying to get all the added stripes out. A girl around 5 years old holds her hand as she laughs along with her caretaker.

"I fix Arizona's hair, Tanya. Look," the girl squeals, running over to the table. "Look, look, look. She doesn't need to see hairdresser anymore."

Tanya spins her chair, making the sound of three wheels sing. "I see. She does look all better now, Ariel," she chuckles. "Any chance you could fix my pants, too?"

"Sorry, can't. I don't do pants. I do hair," Ariel shrugs and goes to play with the kids on the floor.

"Ha! Too bad, huh, Tanya?" Arizona smirks.

I don't how long I've been standing there, observing the little event, but I know Sofia thinks it's too long. She wiggles in my arms when she sees her uncle approach her best friend who's deep in thought as she tries to do a puzzle. I let her slide down my body and quickly join the farther and his daughter with a squeal-like greeting. The squeal makes Arizona look my way and we catch the other's stare. I'm sure she's smiling at me, I'm sure because I can feel it deep down in my stomach. I give her one of my best smiles and approach her slowly. Arizona has grabbed a towel to try and dry her hair and I can't stop wondering how amazing it would be to pull it or grab her by the neck. I'm sure it would be all kinds of ecstatic and the feeling of her hair between my fingers would be smooth and delicious and-

"Callie, what do I owe this pleasure?" she chuckles as she puts down the towel, resting one hand on a counter and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well, you visit me at work, I thought I'd do the same," I smirk. "And Zola happens to be Sofia's best buddy, so we just wanted to stop by and see how she was doing now we were here," the smile meeting my eyes is something beauty couldn't cover. Every smile Arizona does keep on amazing me, it's like a spell. A spell I'm slowly lulled into.

"Really? How do you know Zola?"

"Addison and Derek are good friends of Sofia and me."

"Oh, so Auntie Addie is in fact Addison Montgomery-Shepherd? Interesting," she thinks aloud. "It's a small world, huh?"

"It is," I confirm and suddenly I don't know what to say. How do I say to this woman that I want to spend more time with her? How do I tell her that I'd love for us to get to know each other like really know each other? And how do I even get started on the fact that I would really love to see her without clothes on? The last being something I wouldn't and shouldn't voice at this moment. How do I even know if she wants to…to do anything with me? As my mind goes crazy, Arizona crouches down to help a baby girl squirm herself away from the wall; cooing encouraging words and stroking the soft curls. I can't help my intense watch. She's amazing with kids. She's like that really special caretaker you had when you were a kid, the one you always remember because you have been told the stories over and over again, the one you remember made your bad days better just by giving you a hug or a high five. Arizona is that caretaker – it's so obvious, and I can't help but wish that my daughter would've been in the best of hands in this daycare.

"So, how's Sofia?" Arizona raises and finds my gaze again.

"Um…she's good. Or they say she is; just a stomach bug."

"Told you so," she teases, sending me a wink before rounding the corner of the table; tousling a head, removing the dirty brush water in to the middle of the table, and praising all the tiny art works. She's one heck of a woman – that is for sure!

"Mama, we go?" Sofia tugs my shirt. "Me want ice-cweam."

"Oh but of course you want that," I chuckle, scooping her up in my arms again. "Can you say bye-bye to all the sweet kids?" Sofia raises her hand and waves, the bracelet still in her hands.

"Bye, Av-zona," she calls and Arizona is fast at our side.

"Goodbye Sofia," she smiles and when Sofia shows her the bracelet the smile grows even bigger. "Ooh, you still got it? That's awesome. You keep it safe," Arizona closes her hand around Sofia's. "It's magical, you know," she whispers in my daughter's ear which makes them both giggle. "Don't tell anyone."

"No. No tell," Sofia nods seriously.

"Good girl," Arizona grins and then leans up to find my eyes for what feels like the hundredth time in the last 30 minutes. "I'm glad you stopped by," she smiles. "You get home safely. I'll stop by to get my salmon on Thursday," Arizona laughs before picking up a grunting boy at her feet. "Say bye-bye, Theo," she waves the little hand as we open the door.

"Sounds good. I'll make sure to give you a lot of my sauce then," I smile but immediately frown and wish I could just crawl into one of those cups on the table. What is the matter with you? You need to choose your words more carefully, Torres. Oh my God, now she thinks I'm...I'm, well I don't know what she thinks but it can't be good. "Bye, Derek, Zola. And to all the other kids," I try to brush off my latest humiliating statement. Clearly it wasn't lost on Arizona because she grins like she's just won the lottery or something.

"Goodbye, Callie," she smiles before her attention goes to the baby in her arms.

As I place my daughter in her car seat and buckle her up, I'm almost done mentally cursing myself off to Timbuktu for letting such a horrible sentence leave my big, stupid, sex obsessed head. I know it's been a long time since I've gotten any but to literally bring myself to say something like that about my sauce that is just too much. She likes my sauce, I know she does. The secret sauce that is. Yes, the sauce to go with the salmon, she loves that sauce. Breathe, Callie. Take a moment and compose yourself, woman.

"Okay, mija. Home it is!" I coo to my baby girl as I close the car door carefully.

"Hey, Callie. Wait up," Derek calls from behind. I turn to watch him run towards me.

"What's up? I didn't forget to sign anything, did I?" I ask confused.

"Oh no, not at all. Arizona just wanted me to give you this," he hands me a note. "I don't know how you two know each other but it seems like she likes you," Derek smiles and then leaves me standing in the parking lot with a note and a strange feeling. What could Arizona possibly want to write me? And why would Derek say Arizona liked her?

Unfolding the little note, my heart beats harder as my eyes skim over the beautiful, capital letters written.

**IF YOU NEED A SITTER  
****I DON'T CHARGE BY THE HOUR -  
****SALMONS ARE JUST FINE :-)**

I knew she was a good person and I kind of knew that she was funny too, but this just confirms my thoughts. Arizona really is a good person and the fact that she asked Derek to bring me this note just shows that she cares about me, doesn't it? I mean she wants to help me. She wants to spend time with Sofia so I can work…Hey, wait a minute. She offered to spend time with Sofia – not with me.

* * *

**Ta-da! Another chapter for you. I hope you liked it.**  
**Now go tell me... :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I need to say this again; thank you so much for all your reviews. It is truly overwhelming how many alerts and kind words I've gotten – you are awesome!**

**AN/2: I'm going on a ferry boat ride tomorrow (to go home and visit my family) and as some of you already know, my inspiration seems to explode on board of one of those fellas. So I can't wait to see what will spring to my mind.**

**Now enjoy – and a little heads up to the Kimberley haters! ;-)**

* * *

I know it was a cheesy attempt on getting to know Callie, I know. But it somehow seemed right; giving the note to Derek for him to give to Callie. It just seemed right because I know, from experience, that if you want to know a mother, especially a single mother, you need to get to know the child first. And in this case it wasn't a bad thing at all. Sofia's great. For the few interactions I've had with the little version of the woman I desperately want to and need to know, I know she's something. Something incredibly good. And why wouldn't she be? She's the child of an amazing woman. And I don't really know that much about Callie which makes me feel both sad and weird. How come I feel so attracted to her? Because let's face it…I am. She looks absolutely divine, like in some Greek goddess kind of divine; she's caring, strong and very passionate; she's an outstanding mother and she's got that mysterious something. That something that makes me want to know more, to see more, to feel more. Just everything Callie makes me want to do more. And I know I'm in no way allowed to do so. Not when I've got others to think about.

"Arizona, do you mind? I'm asking you something here," Kimberley snarls.

I can't help it, I keep zoning out and it clearly doesn't go unnoticed. But I can't control where my mind wants to go when that's exactly where I want to go myself; body and soul. And it just doesn't feel right to be in a place, in a commitment, in a 'pretend everything is as you want it to be' state of mind, when everything in fact is wrong. I'm looking at Kimberley; her eyes shooting daggers and flames, her mouth going on and on about something I really want to show interest in but I can't. I can't because I've tried to get her to take interest in my life the last six months and she keeps failing me. I want to be better than her, show some kind of attention but my heart's not in it. I can't do it anymore. I know it's not fair to either one of us. Or to Callie. I know, I know…I don't even know if she's interested in me the same way as I'm interested in her, but for me to know, I need to allow myself to go all in, and I can't do that if Kimberley's still in my life. So, I need to try and compose myself, find some friendly and respectable way to break it to my unaware soon to be ex-girlfriend. Because after all, it isn't entirely her fault that our relationship is how it is. I could've shown her some more affection too, couldn't I? It isn't her fault she isn't as passionate or caring as Callie, I mean…I can only assume that the way I've seen Callie act is the way she acts in a relationship as well. Wow, I mean I don't want to be in a relationship with her. I don't even know if she…I mean, I would love to be her girlfriend if she wanted a girlfriend, but…Oh God, Arizona. Pull yourself together and find a freaking way to get out of your current relationship before you say you're someone else's girlfriend. But all my sensitive and speculative thoughts are smashed as Kimberley calls my name out loud.

"Arizona!"

"We should break!"

"What?"

"_**A**_ break. We should take_** a**_ break."

"No, that wasn't what you said," Kimberley reminds me, her voice low. "You want us to break?" I can't say anything, what do you answer such question with? It's the question that's been camped out inside my head and heart for a very, very long time now and it only nailed itself deeper in after Callie showed up. But what do I say to not break her heart? How can I not make her sad when I shake my head yes? – because it really is what I want us to do.

"Arizona, is it what you want?" she places the papers in her hand on the coffee table and drops her hands to her lap. Her eyes soften and her voice is shy, how can I say anything? "Arizona? Answer me. Is that what you want?"

"Ye-yeah," I can't believe I said it. I can't believe I spilled. But it felt, I don't know…as terrible as it felt just as good did it feel, too. "Yes," I straighten my back in the couch, pulling my legs to my chin. "It isn't working anymore, Kimberley."

"Not working? I don't understand…It does, we do. We work, we work, Arizona. We do," all of a sudden I see a side of Kimberley I haven't seen in a very long time. I can't remember the last time I saw her this defeated, this childlike sad, this almost begging. It suits her to be so human. But I can't take it back and I don't want to either. It wouldn't be fair to any of us.

"But we don't, Kimberley. We really don't," I sigh, stroking the outside of my knees with my thumb. "Can't you see it? When was the last time we made love? When was the last time we made out like we really meant it? When was the last time we spent a whole day together without work or talking about your work? When was the last time we bought each other something just because we felt like it? And when was the last time we told each other how happy we were?" I can see Kimberley's mind work a million miles with every question I ask, I can see how her face jerks with each question as if I slap her. But she needs to know the truth, she needs to know how I feel. And I can't understand how she can think that this is actually working. Because I need more, I need more from my partner.

"When was the last time you told me that you care about me?" I ask quietly as I find her eyes that are threatening to spill over anytime soon. "Do you remember that?"

"I-I don't. But I do, I do, Arizona," she sighs and reaches out for my hand. "I do care about you, I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I know, it just seems like you're not very good at showing me that you care. I know you care about me and I care about you too, I just can't do this anymore. I need, I need more- more than caring…I need to love and I need to be loved as well," I take her hand and caress it gently. "It's just not us anymore, Kimberley."

"I don't, I don't get it. Why do you all of a sudden feel like this?" Kimberley snaps as she removes her hand. "You haven't complained earlier."

"I didn't know that I wanted more. I didn't know that I could want more. But I know now, I know now that I want more than you can give me, more than I could ever give you. So, I need to be fair to both of us."

"So you thought coming over to dump me is fair?" she once again snaps as she rises.

"You'd rather I did it over the phone? Or a text maybe? Come on, Kimberley," I try reasoning with her. No way on Earth I'd chosen that way out, even if I hated Kimberley I wouldn't have done it that way. Every person deserves a face-to-face explanation and a chance to talk it over, but as I see Kimberley pull open her front door I know that's not what she wants to do now.

"Well, you've done what you came to do. Now, leave."

"Stop that!" I say as I approach her, gathering my things in my arms. "Don't make me the bad guy here, we're adults, Kimberley. Let's talk about it when you've calmed down, tomorrow?" I don't really know why I suggest that? I just want to let her know that I don't want her to suffer, that I'm here to talk this over if she needs to. Because I'm a good person, I don't want people to hurt from some decision I've made. But this decision needed to be made for me to breathe again. And sometimes it's okay to be selfish and want that air for yourself. So, I breathe now and it feels good.

"There's nothing left to talk about, Arizona. We're not in a relationship anymore, you made that very clear. I will be getting my things in the end of the week, okay?" Kimberley softens and I can see those tears on their way now. "Just go, please."

"Okay," I tell her as I lean in to hug her goodbye. The hug is warm and somehow very deep, it's the closest hug we've shared since I can remember and that makes me not want to let go. Not just yet, I need to make sure she's okay. But Kimberley soon decides that this hug is over and softly pushes me away.

"Goodbye Arizona."

"Goodnight Kimberley."

Hearing the door click shut behind me, I don't look back. I know the closed door to Kimberley's apartment is more than just a closed door to a home, it is a closed door to a relationship. And you don't open closed doors to relationships that don't lead anywhere. Right now I need to find that window that somewhere went ajar, and I can only think of one thing that window could be; the beautiful Latina chef. It doesn't take me much time to figure out that I don't want to go home, and it's like I've given up the control of my body to my mind and to my mind only. As I place myself in my car it somehow drives me up in front of the restaurant I've become so drawn to. The red letters on the sign scream for me to go in. "_See Food_" – finally! I know why that name is so fitting this restaurant, and Callie. Mostly Callie, though. Because she sees food, she sees victuals as actual pieces of art and I love that. And I will continue to love that even if it turns out she doesn't want to know me the way I desperately crave to know her. Shaking my head with a big smile, I collect my thoughts and climb out of the car – not really knowing what to say when I see her. It's not Thursday, and I'm actually not hungry, but I just need to see her and talk about something, anything. I can always come up with something…about a recipe or Sofia, yeah. Ask if she's better…yep, yep. That's my plan. Go for it, Robbins!

As I open the door to the restaurant, I'm immediately met by Meredith's smile.

"Good evening," she smiles when I lean against the beautiful bar-counter.

"Hi," I reply with a smile myself as I discreetly try to stretch my neck to look behind the opening swing doors.

"She's not here," Meredith tells me. I guess I wasn't so subtle after all.

"Huh?" I smile.

"Callie. She's not here. Her daughter is sick."

"Oh. Yeah, that's right. Thank you," I reply mentally slapping myself. Of course she wouldn't be here. I just saw her this morning. With her sick child. So naturally she'd be at home taking care of her. "Have a good evening," I once again smile, and hurry out of the restaurant.

As I drive around the blocks near Callie, I can't help but feel like a complete stalker and also kind of a bitch. Because…here I am. Driving around some gorgeous woman's block, some woman I just happen to be very attracted to. I'm driving around trying to muster up some confidence and some sense to why I am here. And at the same time I'm that woman driving around a gorgeous woman's block after having dumped her girlfriend. Yes, I am that woman too. I'm leaving one woman behind to get a new one. But Callie is so much more than just a 'new one' – she's like that breath I've been dying to take. That breath that became so much more palpable when I'd broken up with Kimberley; Callie's that breath. She's that breath I need to take and the breath I want to keep forever in my lungs.

Pulling in at the exact same spot as I did yesterday, I face palm myself. What the hell is it I'm doing? Am I so far out that I seek comfort in a complete stranger? Well, I don't feel that she's a stranger, but still…How can I even be here now? Her daughter is sick, she isn't in mood for a…whatever it is I'm offering at 7 o'clock. But I'm here. I am. I might as well go see if Sofia is getting better…that can be my excuse. And if she smiles, then I can tell her that I wanted to see her too. Good plan B, Robbins!

I look at the entry phone and search for her name. When I find the button with a big C. Torres on, I let a sigh escape my throat. It hit me that I didn't know if Callie was living with someone but unless the button lies, she should live alone. With Sofia, of course. After a couple of attempts on pressing the button, I finally gather myself and press it. It buzzes for 3 seconds, 5 seconds, 8 seconds…she's probably busy getting Sofia to sleep. 15 seconds. Why did I even come here at this time? I deal with kids every day, I know a 2-years-old's sleeping schedule and I know a sick 2-years-old's sleeping schedule as well.. . Jeez, Arizona. 30 seconds. As I turn on my heels and quickly skips to go hide in my car and drive home in the dark, a voice breaks the silent night air.

"Hello? Hello?"

Recognizing the beautiful voice; even through a scratching technological machine her voice is amazingly beautiful – I run back to the door.

"Someone there?"

"Yeah, hi. It's me," I happily answer, sticking all of my head into the speaker.

"Who me?" she chuckles.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly add. 'It's me' – smooth, Arizona. As if she doesn't know any other person who'd casually drop by. "It's me, Arizona."

"Arizona?" Callie asks and I'm sure that I can almost hear a smile in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering…um, I stopped by the restaurant and… I mean, how's Sofia?" Way to go, that didn't sound weird at all. As if she's going to buzz me in let alone let me into her home now.

"She's actually better. I was just giving her a bath, that's why it took me so long to get to the phone; had to swaddle her up, you know," she chuckles and I join her. "She's all about the swaddling."

"Aww, I'm glad, Callie. Good the bug's all gone now."

"Yeah, me too," she sighs happily. As the silence falls upon us, I don't know what else I could possibly say. I could stand here in the dark and slightly cold evening just listening to her breathing, for all I care. I could. But something tells me she's got other things to do, such as taking care of her child, so I let a shaky breath leave my lungs with a sigh.

"Well, I guess I will…Good night, Callie. Say hi to Sofia for me," I make sure to put as much concern and fondness in my words as I can.

"Thank you," she replies but I feel an inch of hesitation in her voice. "You drive home safely, okay?"

"Always," I grin even though she can't see it. I once again walk towards my car, just happy to have talked with the beautiful woman. But as I'm six steps away from the building, a scratching comes from the entry phone again.

"Arizona? You still there?"

What? I run as fast as can, almost twisting my ankle in the process, to get to the speaker. "Ye-yes," I breathe as I try to swallow the dryness in my throat. "I'm here."

Callie doesn't say anything else. I just stand there not knowing what she wants and why she asked if I was still there. "Are you still there?" I chance.

"Ummm, yes," she drawls.

"So," I drawl as well. "I'm here and you're here. We're both here," I state, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Do you-do you wanna come up?" Callie asks and my world stops. Right there, it just stops. She could've asked me anything and I'd say yes, but she didn't. She asked me that question; she asked me to come up which now has become the most delightful question in the universe.

"Yes!" I exclaim but quickly noticing that it maybe sounded too eager so I add, "Yes, please." And then the buzzing sounds and a click from the blue door grants me access to Callie's home; opening the metaphorical window I knew had blown open somewhere.

* * *

**Can you handle the tension? Yaaaaa. I promise to let them talk in next chapter, hold on :-)**  
**Now, go rock my socks with your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: You keep surprising me with your awesome reviews and encouraging words. You're the reasons why it's fun to write fanfictions. Keep on rocking and thank you!**

**Can you all take the tension? Is it killing you or are you tough? Let's see how Callie handles it…**

* * *

Okay, I have no idea why I just asked her that. Or, actually I do. Because I really want to see her. But to ask her up was a complete act of the moment. I figured she could be…well…thirsty maybe, for driving all the way from her home to our home, and that only to ask if Sofia was better. That is very sweet and shows signs of thoughtfulness; it shouldn't have surprised me though, she is after all a caretaker. So now…now she's on her way up the stairs. What the hell do I say to her when I open the door? What if she's even more beautiful than I remember her from this morning? What if she's even more breathtaking?

"Mama, who come?" Sofia asks as she comes out from her room, trying to pull her head into one of her PJ's sleeves. "Who commmmme?" she shrieks hysterically as she's about to throw a tantrum when she can't get her head out. "Mamaaaa!"

"Hey, hey, easy, Sofia. See," I kneel down beside her and stick my hands under the shirt to guide her head out of the right hole. "You're free," smiling, I kiss my baby's nose.

"Danks," she grins and looks down at her PJ. "Pwetty," she once again grins and I can't help but chuckle. Everything in her world is pretty, especially all blue things and her PJ's not an exception; little, baby blue unicorns circulates around a silver moon with the text "Magical dreamland" written across the midsection.

"Yes, baby. You're very pretty," I confirm her as I pull myself into standing position by the small chest of drawers in the hall. As Sofia is about to skip into her room to find a bedtime story, she stops in her tracks in the doorway. Turning, she once again asks me the question I haven't answered yet. And I really don't know how to explain that Arizona is the one entering our home in just a tick, because why is she? Why is she here? Is there more to it than there seems? Could she want to spend time with me the way I dream about spending time with her? One can only hope and I am certainly one to hope!

"Who come, Mama?" Sofia's big, brown eyes dancing with the soft light from her blue lava-lamp.

"Um…it's Arizona. You remember Arizona, don't you?" I ask stupidly because of course she remembers her. That bracelet somehow engraved Arizona in her heart forever. And very much in mine too.

"Av-zona?" Her smile grows at the sound of Arizona's name. "Av-zona come see me?"

"Yeah, looks like it, Sof," I smile as my daughter's ears go sharp at the knocking sound coming from our door. Sofia's eyes go even bigger and she almost trips running to the door to let our guest in. "Ooh, careful," I call after her with a chuckle.

Sofia's big enough to reach the doorknob and as she unsteadily rises on her toes and grab it, she get the door cracked open. "Hi, Av-zona," she squeals.

"Sofia, hi pretty girl," Arizona's voice singsongs and I feel my heart being filled with joy once again. If that voice doesn't put music to shame, I don't know what could.

I observe my daughter and my…Arizona as I lean against the wall, crossing my arms and tilting my head. I see Arizona crouch down to Sofia's height as she shows her a tiny cup, Sofia quickly grabs it and spins it around in her hands while Arizona smiles. Suddenly Sofia throws herself in the arms of the blonde which almost make them both keel over, but Arizona manages to keep the balance on the ground with the one hand not holding onto my very excited and grateful daughter. The scene is so incredibly cute that I can't stifle my giggling which makes Arizona look up and find my eyes. She shoots me a smile I haven't seen before, one of those smiles that when you see them, when you're the receiver of them, you know that those are the smiles you want to keep forever in your memory. And this smile engraved itself in my heart just next to the bracelet gesture.

"Hi," I smile as I approach the door opening. "Why don't you let go of Arizona so she can get in, Sofia? You can show her one of your new books before going to bed," I tell my daughter who does as she's told right away. I don't think it's because she wants to but the thought of showing Arizona something made letting her go easier. So as she wobbly runs off to find her book with the little cup in her hand, I'm left with the beautiful blonde for a moment or two.

"Hi," she smiles. "And thank you, for… um, for buzzing me in," she nervously adds with another smile.

"Anytime," I grin. "Come in," as I gesture for her to come inside, she steps into my home and without a heads up pulls me into a sensation of body contact. The way her breasts press against mine, the way her hair smells of peppermint and tickles my skin, the way her arms wrap around my neck and gently hold my hip. The hug is gently but so good. It's everything I could've ever dreamed of and actually have been dreaming of. But just as I'm about to press her even closer to me, she pulls away smiling as a soft giggle escapes her throat.

"Thank you, Callie," she nods as she takes in my apartment's small hall and living room. "You live very beautiful," Arizona adds as she silently ask if it's okay for her to drop her purse on the chest placed alongside the wall breaking the room, to which I shake my head yes.

"You want coffee, tea, coke? Or maybe we've got some cider, or wine? You want wine?" I nervously fires off not knowing what she prefers and trying to make her feel comfortable in my presence. Here's no restaurant or daycare, here's no waitresses or young cooks to yell at or little children to soothe or change. Here's only me and her. Arizona and I. And-

"Av-zona, look, look. Pwetty bwook," Sofia returns with her arms full of books, and not just the two new ones she got today because she'd been such a good girl. No, she's got a whole bunch of books.

Arizona chuckles as she takes every book Sofia offers her as she babbles about each and every one. "Coffee's just fine, thank you," Arizona answers my question I had forgotten the moment Sofia came to steal the attention of my guest.

"Coffee it is then," I smile as I go into the kitchen. As I'm pouring water into the coffeemaker, I eavesdrop in on the conversation my daughter's got going on with the woman I know I need to know. If only life was as easy as a 2-year-old make it looks like.

"…and me get bwooks coz Mama say me be a gwood gwirl. So me pick dat bwook," Sofia tells the listening woman beside her. "Pwetty, Av-zona?"

"It is very pretty, Sofia. And I bet it's a very good book, too. Your Mama read it to you?"

"Nooo, silly," Sofia drawls as they both fall into a fit of giggles. "Me got bwook today. But me and Mama watsh movie."

"Silly me, of course you've watched movies today," Arizona chuckles. "What movie did you watch?"

"Guess!" Sofia squeals excited and I know she's loving all of the attention Arizona is giving her.

"Ohh, that's a tough one," Arizona puffs. "What about…hmmm, The Little Mermaid?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"No? What about Cars?"

"Nope!"

"Beauty & The Beast, then? Or Peter Pan? The mermaids are so pretty in Peter Pan."

"Yes, yes, yes. Pweter Pan," Sofia sings. "And no mwermaids, Av-zona. Tink-belle pwetty."

"Really? I like Tiger Lily more. She's got beautiful black hair," Arizona tells my daughter which makes Sofia laugh.

"Mama like Wendy."

"Oh really? Wonder why…"

"Me know, me know, me know, Av-zona. Ask me."

Arizona chuckles and I know I'm about to be humiliated big time by my 2-year-old. As I silently beg the coffeemaker to make it just a bit faster than it usually does, I hear Sofia reveal why her mother's favorite in Peter Pan is Wendy.

"Yellow hair. Wendy got yellow hair. Mama like yellow hair," I can almost see the grin upon my daughter's face. I pour the now done coffee into a pot and place it on the tray, ready to enter my living room without knowing what expressions I'm about to face. "You yellow hair, Av-zona. You pwetty," Sofia smiles as she brushes her fingers through blonde curls.

"Thank you, Sofia. I like your hair too. It's just like silk," Arizona smiles as she too runs her fingers through Sofia's hair. The smile on Sofia's face tells me she's very, very content. It reaches all up to her ears and makes her eyes sparkle; and the mother in me is so proud and so very happy to see these two interact like that.

I place the tray on the coffee table and smile, knowing that in a minute I'll have a grumpy daughter because it's about that time in the night where she needs to snuggle up with her duvet and not with my blonde…wait, Arizona. I mean my Arizona, no. Arizona. No snuggling with my Arizona, I mean… Oh, God. Bedtime, yes. Bedtime.

"So, Wendy, huh?" Arizona smirks.

"Yes. She's cool, handling all the annoying boys. She's like the heroine," I quickly add denying the fact that the main reason I like Wendy is actually her blonde features. All Arizona's giving me is a crooked smile as she takes the mugs and the pot off the tray and places them on the table. "Sofia, it's bedtime. Can you say goodnight to Arizona?"

"Nooo," Sofia whines, her fingers still playing with the blonde curls; she's clearly as mesmerized by it as I am. Good girl! "Me no bed. Me play with Av-zona," her sad eyes and the pouty lips she's giving having no affect on me. It's late, she's been to the hospital and I want to be alone with Arizona. So, nope. Not falling for that face; not tonight.

"Don't do that face, Sofia. Not gonna work tonight. Say goodnight, baby," I tell my daughter all the while Arizona is sucking her lips into her mouth to try and hide her giggling. "So," I drawl.

"5 minutes?" She tries.

"It's already late, so no, baby. Say goodnight."

"But…" Sofia's lower lip starts to tremble. "Av-zona see my room?"

"Arizona can't-" I start but Arizona softly cuts me off.

"Look, Sofia…I promise I'll come see your room next time I'm visiting. I promise; scout's honor!" Arizona says as she holds her hand to her chest. "Okay?" Sofia doesn't buy that right away, she just looks at the blonde with a mischievous look on her face. "And maybe we can watch a movie?" At that suggestion Sofia lights up, hugging Arizona and then leans back to softly stroke her hair once again.

"Watsh movie?"

"Yeah," Arizona grins. "But that means you'll have to go to bed now because the sooner you sleep the sooner I'll be able to come visit you again," she nods and Sofia nods her little head too. Wow, that's very impressive, I must say. Arizona's voice all but calm and friendly, telling this little girl who's gotten so enamored by her that she'll return if she's going to bed now. Very smart move.

"Okay," Sofia smiles and hugs Arizona one more time. "Night, Av-zona."

"Nightynight, Sofia," she winks.

"I'll be right back, you just try to feel at home," I smile, gently shoving Sofia towards her room as she eagerly waves.

"Bye-bye," she giggles. "Bye-bye, Av-zona. Next time watsh movie."

"Next time we'll watch movies," she grins and then leans back in the couch, taking a sip of her coffee.

As I tug my daughter in bed, I don't miss the sleepy smile on her lips. Stroking her hair back and making sure no naked skin is revealed from under the duvet, I kiss her cheek. Her warmth stream right onto my lips and send a lovely shiver down my entire body. If my life didn't have Sofia in it, I don't know where I'd be; I don't even know if I'd feel this good. Before I had her I thought everything was the delightfulness of cooking and discovering new spices, I thought all the love I needed in my life was the feelings I got from the random partners who crossed my way when I felt lonely. Sometimes that feeling lasted 5 months, sometimes 5 minutes. But I didn't think the one night stand I had almost three years ago could turn out to be the best thing I'd ever done. Because she is. Sofia is possibly the best thing I've made, no. She is the best thing I've ever created.

"Yellow hair," Sofia mumbles into her hand that's pressed under her cheek.

"What, honey?"

"Yellow hair…Av-zona."

"What's with Arizona?" I ask, smiling at the sleeping beauty.

"She pwetty, Mama. Like Wendy."

"I know," I sigh, tugging her in and kissing her hair one last time. As I rise to turn the lights off and make sure her lava-lamp is glowing, I cast one last look at my almost sleeping child. "I know. Just like Wendy," I close the door and tiptoes back into the living room where Arizona isn't sitting in the couch anymore.

I stop just before the couch, watching the blonde slowly move alongside the wall, looking at all the picture frames. She lets her lips graze the mug now and again, sighing and mmhmm-ing as she takes in all the pictures of my past and present. I can see her eyes study every picture as I'm watching her in profile; every feature of her body captivating my eyes. As she brushes a stray of her behind her ear, she softly flicks her hair and I can't help the quiet gasp falling from my lips; she's so beautiful. Even when she doesn't know it, she's like a walking shooting star…or something less corny. But she is. She really is beautiful. My gasp wasn't as quiet as I thought because just then she turns around, catching me checking her out. And I did. She's got a body worth checking out. All the wonders I appreciate on a woman's body; yep, she's got them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around."

"Oh, don't be. Pictures are there to be looked at, aren't they?" I smirk and place myself in the couch, taking the mug of coffee Arizona has poured ready for me.

"You're on to something," she softly laughs and sits in the other corner of the couch. "She's something. Your daughter. She's pretty awesome, Callie," Arizona smiles.

"Thank you. I do feel very blessed. She's the best I've got, but you already knew that," I blush and try to cover my face behind the mug. "Um…can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Shoot!" Arizona grins, pulling one knee to her chest and balance her mug upon her kneecap.

"Um…why…why did you, I mean…why are you here?" I stumble in my sentence and that really wasn't how I wanted to ask her. "No, damn it. I mean, why did you buzz? No…" and before I can humiliate myself even more she saves me from myself.

"I wanted to make sure that Sofia was okay," Arizona smiles. "That you both were okay," she quickly adds.

"Oh," I can't believe it. She actually came over to make sure we were okay! If it wasn't for the fact that it would be so, so awkward I'd kiss her right now. I'd throw myself in her arms and just kiss her.

"And I forgot to write something on the note Derek gave to you," she shrugs as she finish her coffee with a big gulp.

"Did you?" I chuckle. "Did you forget to mention that you want extra sauce to your salmons as well?" I smirk but once again I almost choke in my own voiced thoughts. I seriously need to stop bringing sauce into the conversation I'm having with this woman.

"Ha ha, very funny," she says in a sarcastic tone. "No, actually…I forgot to give you my number. I mean, if you want to use me as a sitter, you'll need my number to contact me, don't you?" she nervously shifts in her seat, not really looking at me and I can't help but hope that there's more to her wanting me to have her number than what she just said.

"You're right, I would need that for calling you," I state as I too look around the room.

"Who's the man holding Sofia on that picture over there?" Arizona suddenly asks, changing the subject.

Haven't expected to have that question asked so soon, I'm taken quite aback. And I can't lie because where would that lead us? I want to be, no…I need to be completely honest to Arizona. So I shift a little in my seat and place my mug on the table.

"It's her farther," I tell her honestly. Arizona's face doesn't scrunch up in confusion or disbelief or judgment.

"Oh. And where is he now? I mean, you don't live with him?" Arizona asks only curiosity in her voice. "You don't have to answer that, really. I'm just very curious. I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"Don't be. It's an obvious question," I chuckle, trying to make her feel better. Because it is a fair question; I'm not living with anyone and she sees a picture with a man holding my newborn daughter, so it'd be weird if she didn't ask me who he was. "He doesn't see her. Not like that anyway. Once a year maybe. He lives in New York, and it works for all of us…so it's not a problem really. We're managing. Well, I try as best as I can," Arizona doesn't say anything, she just sits there and listens to me talk, nodding and oh-ing as she takes it all in. "He's a great man, though, but I just couldn't stay with him. Sofia knows he's her farther but that's it. We don't need him, we're doing the best we can. And we're happy, most days…we're happy," I finish with a content sigh.

"Wow," Arizona finally speaks. "That's quite a story, Callie," she smiles as she crosses both of her legs, making the left foot bob up and down.

"I guess, if you say so," I shrug.

"I do say so. You're very interesting, um…the story, your story is very interesting. You say you couldn't stay with him?" Arizona shyly asks which makes me wonder if she has got the same thoughts as I. If she keeps thinking of me the way I think of her all the time. And as she instinctively licks her lips I desperately want to be that tongue, to feel those glorious lips on me. God, if only life was as easy as Sofia makes it seem like. If only I could come clean and tell this beautiful woman that all I want to do is kiss her and kiss her until we can't breathe; until we both see stars. But how the hell do I tell her that? How do I even know if she's into me, into women? Arizona's hand comes to rest upon my thigh as she softly speaks again.

"Callie?" her strong hand sends shots of electricity through my body, makes my head spin and my core heat up immediately. The hand being oh so close to where I need it, clips my breathing. "Callie? You okay?" Arizona doesn't remove her hand and all I can think about is her hands, her lips, her breath wash all over me – touch me – take me higher than I've ever been before.

Arizona squirms herself closer to me which jerks me alive. I snap out of my thoughts and finally see those concerned, blue oceans before me. "Are you okay?" she softly asks.

"Yes, yeah, I think so," I smile and shake my head. "Sorry, just got caught in my own head."

"That's okay," Arizona squeezes my thigh and right there – RIGHT THERE – I know that she is just like me. "It's getting late, I should go home. You've had quite a night and day, I won't keep you up for much longer," she smiles and lets go off my thigh – the warmth immediately gone – and raises. "Thank you for coffee and for buzzing me in," Arizona whisper as we walk past Sofia's room.

"You are very welcome. I like having company…Um, I'd love for you to, maybe…come over some other time," I nervously speak covering it up with a chuckle and handing her, her purse and jacket.

"Well, I do owe Sofia a movie date," Arizona smirks.

"Oh yeah, that's right," I give a weak smile as I open the door.

"And of course, I wouldn't mind if her mother would join us," and if I had doubted Arizona's intentions earlier I don't anymore. That was very clear! She wants to know me, she wants to know me like I want to know her.

"I wouldn't say no to watch a movie with any of you," I grin goofily at the giggling blonde.

"Awesome!" she states and leans against the doorframe. "So," Arizona drawls. "I had a very nice time tonight."

"Me too," I blush because all she needs to do is look at me and I go weak in my knees, body and soul. And I can't resist anymore, I need to feel those lips. I need to feel Arizona. Leaning forward I can feel Arizona's breath tickle my every nerve; I don't see her, I don't see anything. All my mind is set on is the feeling of our lips. And I know she feels it too.

* * *

**Is it now I should expect cranky reviews because I cut it there? Haha ;-)**  
**Well fire away anyways. Every thought is appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ha ha. I got a lot of "I hate you" and "Do you hate us?" reviews and that's awesome, shows that you care, right? ;-)**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Can't leave you hanging for long, can I?  
****(…aaaand a little heads up to those who don't like sexy thoughts and ect!)**

* * *

I felt how Callie had frozen and then immediately heated up when I had placed my hand on her thigh, and it felt so good. It made me know that she wanted me too. It made that ounce of doubt I had about her liking women…liking me…disappear. Because the way she had reacted was pretty much a sign that she liked it, so I didn't remove my hand, I didn't pull it away; I let the warmth from her thigh run in through my hand and into my entire being. It had felt so magical but nothing as magical as what I am feeling right now. I don't know who initiated it and it really doesn't matter, because her lips are touching mine. Our lips are caressing every nook and cranny of our souls, and it feels like something I hadn't ever tried before. All I know is that Callie's got me tantalized! I gently hold her hip with the hand not resting alongside the doorframe as she leans in, while one of her hands graze my shoulder. I don't know how long we kiss, all I know is that we are. Kissing. We are kissing. And it feels like heaven has fallen down and landed right before me, disguised as a woman body. A complete and perfect woman. But when I feel all of my air being ripped out, I know I have to let her go. But I really don't want to let her go, what if this is the only time I get to kiss her? What if this was only a spontaneous, impulsive moment from her perspective? What if I will never feel her so close to me ever again? I need it. I need her to be close to me, I need to be close to her – forever. And despite the lack of air in my longs, I can breathe. I know I can breathe better than I've ever breathed before. So I can't, I just can't let her go. I can't let our lips part, not now – not ever.

Even though all in my body screams not to, we break apart. I silently whine in my head, not opening my eyes because I'll maybe find that this kiss had only appeared in my imagination. I can't open them, I won't. What if I'm home, alone, in my bed? A deep hum washes over my face and I know I'm not alone, I know that the breath I just felt is actually only mere inches away. So, I feel safe and when I open my eyes I'm met with the most beautiful chocolate eyes I've ever seen. They're like a ceremony of the best thing in life, and they smile. They smile at me. I inhale a shaky breathe and smile back at her, hoping to tell Callie what exactly I'm feeling without words.

"Wow," she whispers, her face still inches from mine.

"Thank you," I whisper back, locking my eyes with the beautiful ones before me. We still hold each other and I can hear my heartbeat in my throat.

"Wow."

"Wow."

We don't really know what to say and it doesn't matter. All we do is look at each other and I can't help but smile at the thought of someone walking in, seeing two women stand in a doorway and just look at one another. But I don't care because I've got everything I've ever dreamed of just before my very eyes. Or at least, that's what I'd like this to turn out as.

"I better…"

"Yeah, you should…"

But we don't move. I can't move. I just want to stay here forever. I just want one more kiss, one more reassuring touch that what happened two minutes ago wasn't a dream or some sort of hastiness. I just need for Callie's lips to stroke me one more time, then…then I'll be able to go home. Maybe. But not now.

"Um…"

"That was nice," Callie leans a bit back and gives me one of her biggest smiles, I'm sure.

"It was," I grin and I know I must be looking very stupid, because I know the grin I'm giving her is all but cute and charming. It's actually all kinds of goofiness such grin can be. I clear my throat and nod. "It was really nice."

And as I try to collect myself from off the floor, swoop the jelly pool that has poured out of me from all the ecstatic and amazing feelings running through my veins, it happens again. It happens all over again but this time I know the feeling and I can't get enough. I admit it, I've become an addict. Today, Arizona Robbins, working in a daycare center, became an addict. Don't sue or press charges or arrest me, because I'm not even ashamed; this is what I've been longing for, for so long. This is what I know I need. And I'm not going to let it slip.

Callie's lips keep pressing themselves to mine and I gladly participate in this magical making. She cups my cheek and pulls me in closer as I tighten the hold on her hip. We part and both blush, but it's the good kind of blushing.

"I'll see you around," Callie smiles, removing her hand from my cheek.

"Hope so."

"Know so!" she grins as she goes to close the door when I step backwards and into the hallway of her building.

"Know so," I repeat and smiles. As I'm about to walk the hallway after Callie's closed the door I suddenly remember that I haven't given her my number yet. I quickly skip back and knock on the door. Great, now she thinks I'm coming back for more…Jeez, Arizona. You could've just let it rest and give her your number on Thursday, but what if…what if she needs it before? What if she needs…well, what if she needs…me?

When the door opens Callie smiles so brightly that my heart almost beat right out of my chest. "Hi," she beams, tugging some loose hair behind her left ear.

"Hi," I repeat once again falling into her eyes and forgetting everything.

"Hi," she copies me, her head tilts to rest on the door that's only half way open. Oh my god, I swear if she tries to look even more beautiful I'm going to die. Right here, right this instant; I'm going to drop dead and she'll have to bury me with a picture of her in my hands. No actually, I don't need it. I'll always have the image of her on my mind.

"Hiiiih," I softly drawl but all of a sudden remembering why I had to rush back to this gorgeous woman's doorstep. "Um, you need my number…I mean, I didn't give you my number…Baby…Babysit, I mean. If you'd like to use me…Ugh, I mean use me as a sitter. You need me, my number…argh. You know what I mean-"

Callie cuts me off with a finger on my lips. "I know what you mean," she chuckles. I let a deep breath escape and my shoulders relax. "Here," Callie removes her finger and turn to find what I assume is her purse or something, then she hands me her phone. As I type my number in, I feel her eyes on me which makes me all kinds of fumbly in my fingers' movements and shaky in my voice. I hand her, her phone back and smile.

"I guess that's that," I state, lightly scuffing the tip of my shoe on the floor. "Good night, Callie."

"Good night, Arizona," Callie smiles and as I'm about to turn she asks, "Can I use the number if I don't need a babysitter, too?" Her smile is so very seductive and I could just come right there, the warmth rising between my thighs being so very, very, very good. I squeeze my legs together, silently wishing that she was the one taking care of my soon to be dripping center. Gosh, snap out of it! Compose yourself.

"I hope you will," I wink back at her, not really knowing where on Earth I found the courage to wink in this situation. "Talk to you later."

I don't even know how I get home but somehow I'm now lying in my bed, all warm inside. It felt out of this world amazing to kiss her, it felt greater than I've ever thought a kiss could be. It just felt so right. The moon illuminates my bedroom as I snuggle up in the middle of the bed, hugging the unused duvet beside me; not so subtly imagining it as the sexy Latina I just kissed. I kissed the sexy Latina, I kissed the beautiful woman. I kissed Callie, I freaking kissed Callie. Callie kissed me! Twice. Oh my god. She actually kissed me; all the things I've been wishing and hoping do actually have a chance to happen now. And I can't believe that I actually had my doubts…well, Sofia is still a question to me. Not her person or her role in Callie's life, but how she got here. I mean, I know HOW but I'm very curious to know why? She's gay…Or, maybe she's bisexual or? Stop it. Stop it, Arizona. Don't think so much; she'll tell you and you'll have lots and lots of opportunities to ask. But wow! Just wow! The way Callie's lips so beautifully danced over mine – they just fitted! And to think about when those lips will be grazing other parts of my body; when Callie's tongue would circle around my nipples, her teeth bite down only to sooth once again. When her lips would trail down my chest, leaving oh so soft kisses in her wake, and then reach her goal; the destination I'd forever want her to strive and camp out in. And when those lips would finally make contact with my pulsing clit, my back would arch and my head would spin, and the minute those lips decide to invite their friend to visit my wet slit I'd die. I'd die a beautiful and soaked death as Callie's tongue would lick me like an ice-cone. It'll be that kind of amazement you won't even be able to describe to yourself afterwards. Oh my god. I want that, I need that. I need to feel like that again. I need to feel Callie…in every way possible. I need to be inside of that woman, feeling all of her. I stick two fingers into my panties and feel my arousal coat them immediately, my hips bucking just a bit to find some sort of friction.

A buzzing on my nightstand drags me out of my wonderful and very wet thoughts. I reach behind me in the dark with my free hand and fumble to find my phone. When I finally find it, knocking over the picture frame and my water bottle in the process, I hold it in front of my face. The bright light makes my eyes cringe, but blinking quickly they soon get use to it and then focus on the text I just received.

**No babysitting needed, just making sure you got home okay.  
****xxx – Callie**

If my mind wasn't already filled with the beautiful and very curvaceous woman…God! And as I'm about to reply another buzz signals yet another text.

**P.S. Thank you…for kissing me back!**

I can't help it…I let one finger slide into my opening, sighing as I withdraw it and push it back in. She already drives me crazy and it feels beyond good. Typing my reply with the hand not buried in my sex, I take a deep breath.

**I got home just fine.  
****Who needs fuel when you can drive on the rush of a kiss?  
****xxx – Arizona  
****P.S. Thank YOU!**

**I would love another kiss to drive to work on then ;-)**

**I think we can figure something out ! :-)**

**Can't wait.  
****Sweet dreams, Arizona.  
****And thank you for coming by.**

**I'll always want to come by.  
****Good night, Callie.**

Dropping my phone to the mattress I add another finger and bend my knees, pushing in deeper. I haven't done this in awhile but the Latina has awaken something in me, something _she_ can only put to rest again but in the meantime I have to try and take care of it myself. As I squeeze my eyes shot and find a quick pace, I picture Callie. I picture Callie hovering above me and plunging her skilled, master chef fingers into me – how she so expertly makes me squirt in her hand and writhe under her hot body; how her dark hair will beautifully cascade down her perfectly made face as she grinds her voluptuous hips against mine. Oh. My. God, Cal-lie… I drive my fingers as deep as I can get and keep plunging into myself, again and again and again, panting and slowly throwing my head from one side to another. As I feel my walls suck my fingers in, I try to ease my pace and bite down on my lip.

"Nnngh, Ca-Ca-Callie," I gasp as I feel my arousal coat my hand.

I pull my fingers out and wipe them in the sheets as I turn to lie on my side once again. My breathing is wracked but I can't help the smile that has glued itself onto my face. The image of Callie filling every corner of my mind, every ounce of my yearning, every hole in my body – also very figuratively. Callie Torres, ahhh… even her name is sexy and gorgeous and so awesome. She's like all of those dishes she makes every night; full of beauty, passion, taste and love – she's like the dish I've never known I needed to have before it was placed right in front of me, its smell being the kisses I just shared with this astonishing woman.

I squeeze my butt cheeks and thighs as I pull my legs to my stomach, trying to make the feelings disappear and my arousal cool down. Good try, Robbins – like that's even possible now. But I try, resting my cheek on the pillow, my hands safely tugged beneath it I bury my sexy thoughts of the beautiful Latina in sweet dreams instead.

* * *

**A bit shorter than the previous but I hope it still had your attention.. I wanted to have it up tonight since I don't know when I'll be able to upload next time; having a lot of family business the next couple of days.  
So, how'd you like the kiss, whoops...kisses? :-) And Arizona's sexy time? Spill...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Lovely response…to my one-shots, also. You're truly spoiling me with all your sweet words. Freaking amazing :-) Here's next little peek into the world of Chef Callie and caretaker Arizona.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything feels lighter these days, everything just feels better and nothing in my life has really changed. Except that it has. Something has definitely changed and I feel like I can do anything; even be the badass, hardcore kitchen chef while being the present, good and loving mom. I can do anything because Arizona and I shared a kiss, no…two kisses. And it felt like stars raining down upon me, upon us. All the thoughts and hopes and dreams about kissing the beautiful blonde just blew out the window because…because it was so much more. It was something my mind wouldn't even be able to comprehend. Perfection won't even cover it. All my worries and speculations had gone lost when I finally leaned in, when I finally let go of whatever was holding me back; and boy, am I glad I finally did so.

"Chef?" Tara's voice drags me out of my daydreams. "Chef?"

"Yes, Tara?" I shake my shoulders and turn to where she's standing, head deep in frying four fillets of fish.

"Could I possibly talk to you?" she hesitates and I can feel there's something more to it. I raise my eyebrow and am just about to tell her to spill it now, but she gets me in advance. "Privately?"

I look around and find April sitting at the spot where Arizona sat when she ate my oysters; currently stuffing her mouth with a flounder dish. Behind her is Meredith arranging some papers and flyers on the board, and Cristina isn't doing anything really; just leaning against the tile wall while typing on her phone. I didn't even notice that the kitchen was packed…why are they all here? Don't they have something else to do like waitressing for example?

"Of course. Tomorrow?" I nod at my protégé as she nods back and places the fillets on four plates decorated with leaves of lettuce and lemon boats. It's simple but the way she neatly arranges the plates makes it look like a painting; all the colors making you happy and calm. I grab a bowl and load off all the fried potatoes into it, sprinkle some sea salt and then lightly make my wrist do its work and shake it around. When Tara deems her work done, I add the potatoes. "Cristina, get your lazy butt moving. Table 7, go!"

Cristina murmurs something but place her phone back on the shelf. "Go, go, go, Cristina," I call playful. "And remember the prawn cocktails, too!"

"Yeah yeah, don't get so worked up," she groans. "Eh," Cristina backs away from the counter. "Can't Kepner do it? She likes kids…I don't. Too much deep-frying and sticky claws. Kepner, you do it!"

"Nuh-uh!" April shrieks, taking a sip of her water.

"Um yeah," Cristina shrugs back.

"Mature," Tara coughs.

"I'm on a break. I eat, you serve. That's that."

"You're always eating…"

"Am not!"

"Oh my god, please stop it. April your break ends in 5 minutes, so hurry up. And Cristina…table 7, GO!" I call. Why do they always bicker? It's seriously like working with little kids, and I can easily imagine how Arizona must be feeling when getting home from work. Her head has got to be on the verge to explosion. Cristina does as she's told because…because I'm her boss and that's just how it is. April hurries up eating the last of her meal and gulping down her water, all the while Meredith is clearly still occupied with the board and Tara's bossing around the young dish washer boy.

It's a slow night tonight which is actually odd seeing that it's Thursday. My presence hasn't really been needed and I curse myself for not taking up on Tara's offer to go home two hours ago. But something kept me here. And that something being a blonde eating here every Thursday. Or at least she usually does. It's nearly 8pm and she's not here. And I know it's not the fact that I kissed her that she's not here, because she told me…or she texted me, that she had enjoyed it too. So I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid of anything…well, beside the reason why she's not here. I've been dying to see her again, I've been longing to talk to her again and not to mention the touch of her lips. Yes, I could do with some more Arizona time. So, where is she?

Leaning my back against the stove I find my phone in my pocket and pull it out. Two unread texts! I smile at the first one received around 4pm, and there's really nothing I'd rather do than what she suggests.

**I think we should schedule that movie night soon…  
****Can't wait to see you – both!  
****x – Arizona**

The next one makes my heart sink a little along with my hope of seeing the beautiful blonde I kissed two days ago. But still, it makes me smile wider than I thought possible.

**Tonight's the first night in weeks I won't be able to have my Thursday salmon.  
****And it's not because I didn't like what happened last time I saw you (because I loved it!)  
**– **I had to take a shift for Erin; family emergency. Let me make it up to you? :-)**

If I didn't already buy every word that woman spoke to me or wrote to me, I'd for sure be all tantalized now. It's the way she manages to make me all warm inside just by being herself; the way a simple text can make my heart do things and my smile grow. And it's not like it's her fault or that we'd agreed on meeting here, but Arizona wanting to make up for her absence – who am I to say no to such an offer?

**Let's make a deal then…  
****I'll make you salmon to movie night…Saturday; 5pm? :-)  
****x – Callie  
****P.S. I can't wait to see you either.**

Grinning foolishly at my phone, I tug it back in my pocket. Knowing that my team will sure handle the joint with the little there's going on, I decide to take Tara upon her offer – now there's no blonde to serve. I bid all my co-workers goodnight and walk the three blocks home. When I lock myself into my home silence greets me. I peek into Sofia's room and see her tugged safely under her blanket, the bracelet in her hand of course. Her soft hair's falling into her face and her steady breath makes it move in a slow rhythm. Closing the door, I enter the living room where Addison is fast asleep on the couch with Zola in her arms; I've told her lots of times to just lay her in my bed but she keeps refusing. Carefully shaking my best friend's shoulder to not stir the sleeping child, I smile when her eyes begins to flutter.

"I'm home. You can go sleep in a bed now," I wink.

"Grrreat," she mumbles as she carefully pulls herself into a sitting position, her baby tugged in her lap.

"How did it go?"

"Just fine. They sure know how to build a tower of blocks, you know;" Addison hoarsely chuckles. "Spent all 2 hours on that thing only for them to trudge right into it."

"That does sound like fun!" I smirk. "Thank you, Addie."

"No worries. All I expect is free food for the rest of my life," she says as she rises from the couch, Zola dangling from her hip, and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you around."

"Of course you do. And I will make you anything you want;" I say as I follow her into the hall.

"Really? I could do with a big, red steak say…Saturday?" she raises her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope, can't do."

"What? It's your day off…I'm sure you want to spend it on cooking for your very best friend who happens to take care of your child when you work?"

"I have a date!" I smile.

"A date?" Addison's voice squeals and her eyes go wide.

"Shush!" I demand her, pointing at the stirring child in her arm and Sofia's door. "But yeah, a date. Or actually no…Sofia and I have a movie date…um, movie night, or whatever."

"Callie, a movie night with your daughter doesn't count as a date," she sighs unimpressed.

I can't help but laugh at Addison's facial expression, clearly sad for my revelation. "It does when there's gonna be a third person," I grin.

"Oooohh," her smile quickly widens as she wags her eyebrows. "Who did you meet? And wait…isn't it like way too soon to let her meet Sofia? Unless you've been secretly dating and having me babysitting your child so you could go woo and have lots of sex…"

"Oh my god, Addison. No," I laugh again. "Actually, you know her."

"I do?" Addison's face scrunches up in confusion.

"Yes. She's blonde…" I smile. "And so beautiful," sighing I let the image of Arizona run over my retina, and I can't help the ignition starting in my body. Ever since Arizona came into my life my entire being has been boiling and now, after the amazing feeling of her lips against mine, now…I burn. Now I burn with desire, with want, with constantly wanting to be with her, with life and with euphoria. And I feel like I can't burn enough.

"Oh my god, Lucy? Lucy Fields? I didn't know she was gay? Oh, Callie. That's…that's so good for you. And she likes babies. Point for Lucy!" Addison nods, patting my shoulder.

"No no no no. Not Lucy, god. But she likes babies, too. I figure, since she works with kids and all," I grin.

"Not Lucy, huh? Um…please, don't tell me it's the dirty blonde haired waitress from your restaurant?"

"Meredith's not gay, Addie! And she doesn't work with kids either," I chuckle. "But she's cute."

"No, she's not. She looks like a 12-year-old," the redhead state matter-of-factly. "So, who the hell is the woman who's got you grinning like a fool and making you use your day off on her?" Addison asks eagerly.

"Zola knows her too," I motion towards the sleeping child on her hip.

"What?" Addison looks at her daughter and then me, her confused expression leaving me with no other option than to laugh…again.

"And Derek and the rest of the hospital staff with kids. And probably those without, too," Addison can't seem to follow my path which only makes this so much more fun. "She's beautiful and funny and caring and has got these amazingly blue eyes, almost like oyster's pearls. And-"

"Alright, alright. You don't need to pull your charming skills out, she's not even here," Addison puffs with a pondering sigh. And as the realization finally finds her, her eyes go even wider than before. "Arizona?"

"Arizona," I breathe softly.

"Arizona? I didn't even know that she was gay? How come I didn't know that?"

"Well, maybe because it's not something you just burst out at the first handshake?" I tease her.

"But seriously, Arizona - gay? She's so pretty."

"And why wouldn't she be? Can't lesbians be pretty?" I arch an eyebrow, not really liking where Addison is going.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, c'mon. I mean, I'm all for lesbian lovin', I am. And you know it. It's just…I didn't picture her as a lesbian," she keeps pondering. "But way to go, Cal. She's really amazing with Zola…and the other kids, so I'm sure she'll get along with Sofia just fine," at that I can't help but chuckle because if there's something Sofia and Arizona do, it is get along. Actually they get along so well already that I'm very surprised they even wanted me to join their movie date, ha! "What's so funny?" Addison asks, reading my face.

"Oh it's just that…I think I'll have to fight for Arizona's attention because Sofia already loves her," I shrug with a smile.

"You know, you can always watch ONE movie and then throw her to bed."

"Arizona?"

"No, you perve. Sofia, jeez!" Addison laughs.

"Ohh," I grin.

"Yes ohh…" Addison hugs me with her free arm. "Better get this one home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"We do. I should be off around 9:30, I'll come pick her off right after."

"Sounds good. Good night, Cal," Addison smiles as she goes out the door.

"Night, you two. Say hi to Derek!" I close the door and go about doing my nightly routine.

As I finally climb into bed I sigh at the touch of the cold sheets draping my warm body. Fumbling to find my phone and set the alarm, I see that I've got two new messages. My heart automatically begins to race with the thought of Arizona thinking of me and what she could write me. And what my heart expected is what I somehow get.

**Callie, Saturday sounds amazing.  
****I'll bring wine and ice-cream.  
****Sleep tight – thinking of you.  
****xxx – Arizona**

As I read and re-read the text for the fifth time, I tug it under my pillow. Even though I haven't physically touched or talked with Arizona today I feel like I have. I can hear her voice in her messages and I can't stop picturing our kiss. It's like a broken record I never want to fix, not until I get the chance to kiss her again. And Saturday is only two days away, almost only one. But how am I supposed to greet her when I see her? A hug, a kiss, a smile, a 'hi, come in'? What am I even going to where? I mean, it's at home…so casual, but I want to impress. I need to buy a new casual…dress? No, too much…I need to buy a new casual pair of pants and a top. Yes, tomorrow morning's plan.

As I turn on my side to try and find the contentment of sleep, I suddenly remember that I had two messages. Pulling the phone out from underneath the pillow, I re-read Arizona's one more time and smile. Then I scroll down to find a text from one person I didn't expect to contact me…at least not at this time at year.

**Hi Cal,  
I'm in Seattle. Can I see Sof?  
****M.**

* * *

**Let me hear it, did you like it?  
What's your thoughts about Sofia's dad being in town?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I have to say that the positive response to this story keeps overwhelming me. It gives me such a rush and a push in the direction of writing more. I'm very glad to have created something you guys want to read. Let's keep the flow going… And hey, don't worry – I promised you a movie night, and you'll get it. Not even 'M' is able to ruin that – it's my story after all ;-)**

**Now, let's see how it goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Here we go! Here we goooo… I'm mere inches away from knocking on the blue door that leads into the home of the woman I've come to dream about ever since I saw her…or maybe even before that, and her daughter. Callie and Sofia. And I'm actually on the very verge of falling apart. I'm so nervous which isn't something I usually get, and I'm so excited. Excited to finally be able to see Callie again, to watch as her smile grows on her perfect face, to feel those luscious, plump lips claim mine in a soft waltz, to hear that beautiful voice make every word sexy as hell and more alive than a word has ever been. To sum it up, I'm so very excited. I knock softly with the hand not holding the bottle of wine and the see-through bag with the two Ben&Jerry's I've bought. As I knock I look down at myself, trying to convince myself that I still look good; that I still look hot. Just as I did in front of the mirror 20 minutes ago. My tight jeans hugging my legs and ass…perfectly if I do say so myself, the cobalt blue v-neck shirt showing off my attributes in just the right way – not too much for a "movie night" with the woman you want to conquer and her daughter, and just the amount of enough to get that said woman to long for more. My choice of blue earrings was totally based on the little version of my date…I can call her date, right? We did kiss and all, we've texted each other like crazy since it happened…and now I'm here. At her threshold…where she's invited me to eat and watch movies. With her child that is, but still…I'd like to think at this as an opportunity to get to know her. So, date! Definitely, yes. And we can always-

"Hi," Callie's voice is just as incredibly mesmerizing and sexy as I recall when she opens the door. Her smile almost blowing me away, no…it does. It's magical. And I know that my smile is just as wide and big and thankful for the view greeting me as the one of Callie's.

I tilt my head to fully see every angle of her captivating features. Say something, Arizona. Say somethiiiing. Just anything, come on! "You look really pretty!" Callie's smile breaks into a million of stars and I know I said the right thing. Good on you, Robbins!

"Thank you," she blushes as she looks me up and down, but not exactly in the same way I did in front of the mirror – and I like that look. "You're beautiful," Callie breathes and then reaches for my hand. Those words go straight to my awaiting heart and it feels so good to let them sink in; to get a compliment. I can't remember the last time someone besides kids told me that. I know Kimberley thought I was good looking, she told me in the beginning, but somehow it just never fell from her lips ever again. And now, the way Callie is looking at me, the way her eyes tells me the exact same thing her mouth is, I feel like I'm being seen for the very first time in my life.

As I take her hand and step into her home, I know we both feel it. That amazingly nice electronic shoot. We lock eyes and before I'm even able to control my actions my lips are on hers. It's sweet and soft, her taste making my lips and heartbeat sing. It's beautiful. I can feel her smile into the kiss, and as I pull away she's still smiling. I hand her the bag of ice-cream and the wine bottle with a nervous nod…come on, get yourself together. You just kissed her, she enjoyed it, now…go, behave – adult-like!

"Ooh, Ben&Jerry's! Delicious," Callie exclaims happily. "I'm gonna go put them in the freezer and check on the food," she smiles and all I can do is smile back. "And, oh…sorry for the early dinner, but we just always eat around 6 so it won't be too late for Sofia," Callie apologizes and I can see her waiting for my response. And I really don't have any because I'm lost in the feeling of being here, able to kiss that beautiful woman before me. "So," she drawls, clearly knowing that I'm not so subtly checking her out. "You just make yourself at home." And with that she leaves me in the hall, still kind of already love-struck towards this woman.

I hear soft giggles and talking coming from the door ajar on my right, and after I've placed my purse and jacket on the chest in the hall, I peek in. In the middle of a freakishly big amount of dolls and stuffed animals is a black haired beauty situated. Her little pigtails bouncing as she giggles when she lets the ladybug kiss the Barbie doll. She murmurs something and just as she's let the words spill from her tiny lips, she bursts into a fit of giggles, rolling around between her toys. I catch the glimpse of the bracelet I gave her which makes my heart melt yet again.

"Ladybwug love you, Barbie," Sofia squeals. I keep my head in the peeking position, not wanting to ruin her game or getting noticed as I witness the innocence of childhood. Sofia's giggles subside as she reaches out for a teddy bear, as she places the bear in front of the ladybug her voice goes deep. "No, no. Ladybwug love me. Me big and stwong!" Sofia's face is scrunched up in concentration as she talks and moves and interact her toys. Taking the Barbie doll, she hits the teddy bear with it and softens her voice. "You no got yellow hair!" I can't help but chuckle at that statement, it's so adorable and yet so interesting. The way children act directly from their heart, especially when nobody is around, that's what drew me into the profession in the first place. It's so fascinating to watch the world through the eyes of a child, and right now Sofia paints my choice in neon color without even knowing it. She's just being her and that's what the beauty is all about. Her head snap up and catch me lurking.

"Av-zona!" she squeals in delight. "You come see me."

"Hi Sofia. Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?" I smile and enter her room. "That's some awesome animals you got there. What are you playing?" I ask, crouching down to be in her eye-level.

"Me play love stowy," the little girl explains. "You be Barbie?" Sofia's eyes plead as she stretches her little arm with the doll in her hand out for me.

"A love story, huh? That's cute," I grin and then situate myself on the floor, accepting the Barbie from the girl. "If I'm Barbie, who're you then?"

"Po," she states, showing me the crazy huge, red Teletubbie.

"Oh, cool," I nod which Sofia imitates. "Then who're the bear and the ladybug?" I chance, wanting to know where her inspiration to this game comes from.

"Mama is ladybwug. Dad is bear," she once again explains the characters in her little game.

"Your dad is the bear? How come Barbie hits the bear? That's not nice."

"Bear no got yellow hair, Av-zona. Barbie got yellow pwetty hair. Ladybwugs like yellow hair," she tells me matter-of-factly because that is just how her world works. And who am I to question that? Though the hitting was quite a shock to me. "Here," she hands me the ladybug and a wooden spoon. "Make dinner! All is starwing."

Just as I'm about to play along, a snicker comes from behind my back. As I turn my head to look, Callie's happy face is meeting me. "We can't have you starving. Dinner's ready," she tells us. And just as fast as the Barbie hit the bear, Sofia is on her feet and out of the room.

"C'mon, Av-zona. We have sammon," Sofia calls excitedly.

"Yeah, come on, Arizona. There are lots and lots of salmon for you," Callie plays as she motions with her head toward the kitchen.

* * *

Oh my god! Oh my god! If it wasn't from the fact that I knew this woman was a master chef, I'd definitely tell her to drop whatever profession she was in and cook. Cook forever. Because this meal, this dinner, this piece of goodness on a plate – that was just amazing. And it was actually better than the meals I eat at the restaurant. Maybe it's because I know she's been making them specially for me, maybe it's because I ate it in her own private kitchen or maybe it's because I'm in her home and I'm able to do more than just compliment her for her cooking. Nonetheless, this meal was amazing and the comfortable chatting over the table just as amazing. The way the little girl talks is actually very impressive, and it feels good to have her bouncing between us. Not that I wouldn't know what to say to Callie if she wasn't there, it just…it just feels…I don't know, just feels right? Is it possible to feel like this already? I don't know that either, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're comfortable, that I'm more comfortable than I've been in a long time. And that it feels right, almost perfect.

As we load the dishwasher and Sofia runs off to find the movie we're going to watch before her bedtime, I take every chance I get to lightly brush her arm, inhale her scent, and gently stroke her hip. I just can't not do those things. Feeling her eyes on me and the touch of her hand on my lower back more than a couple of times, I know she feels the same way. I bend down to close the dishwasher and when I return up Callie's hands are around my waist. She looks over my shoulder to see if Sofia should've returned with a movie, and I can only assume she hasn't because then Callie's lips softly graze mine. The sensation is still aw-striking. I don't know where to put my hands, I don't know if she thinks I'm crossing a line by draping them around her neck – because that's what I really want to do right now. But the sound of little feet flapping in our direction, make Callie pull away, a sweet smile on the lips that was just on mine as she drops her hands from my waist.

"Pweter Pan!" Sofia exclaims in a high-pitched tone. "Tink-Belle, yay!"

"You wanna watch Peter Pan…again?" Callie sighs with a chuckle. "We always watch Peter Pan. Why not watching another movie…How about Ice Age? The squirrel is so funny," she tries but Sofia doesn't budge, both hands in her sides. "Really, Peter Pan?"

"It's fine with me," I say. "I like Peter Pan."

"Av-zona like mwermaids AND Tiger Lily, Mama. We watsh Pweter Pan."

"That's interesting," Callie smirks, looking at me and then her daughter. "Okay, Peter Pan it is!"

* * *

The movie is about 45 minutes in and Sofia's eyes keeps dropping. She keeps her little hand grasping the spoon in her empty ice-cream bowl as she forces her eyes to stay open and her head to stay in contact with the back of the couch. Sofia's tugged in with her duvet between Callie and me, a request she made as soon as Callie popped in the DVD. I can't help but smile at the little girl, her little pigtails gone messy from all the cuddling. And it wasn't just cuddling from her mom, I got cuddles too…great cuddles which felt amazing. This girl is 100 % adorableness and I admire her ability to be such a loving and smart child. Callie takes the bowl and spoon from the almost sleeping child, and places it on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna go put this one to bed," she smiles as she scoops child, duvet, stuffed animals and bracelet into her arms. "I'll be right back."

I watch Callie disappear into Sofia's room, enjoying the view of the woman's very fine behind. Turning my eyes back to the screen, I let a giggle escape at one of Wendy's cheeky lines. I feel heat spread between my thighs as a warm breath washes over neck.

"I see I'm not the only once fancying Wendy, huh?" Callie's husky voice whispers in my ear.

"Nah. She's awesome but she's no Tiger Lily," I play back, earning me a sexy chuckle. Callie rounds the couch and places herself in Sofia's spot, her lips curled into a smug smile and her eyes tuned in on the cartoon. I try to focus on the battle between the flying super kid and the ugly excuse for a fancy pirate, but I can't. Callie's so close and if my mind didn't just imagine it, she actually moved herself closer to me. A tanned hand finds a spot just above my knee and the arm I'm resting my head upon on the edge of the couch's armrest almost tip. Trying to somehow stay in control I clear my throat.

"So…"

"So," Callie repeats as she turns her head and looks at me.

"Thanks for dinner. It was amazing…as usual…you're…I mean, it was…really delicious. Tasted like a…" I ramble off with nowhere to turn or hide or even gather myself when this heavenly woman looks at more OR touch me.

"A secret?" she grins and all I master to do is nod. "You're welcome. The wine's amazing too."

"I did go through a lot of trouble making it for you, you know," I play somehow finding my funny wit.

"Of course, didn't expect anything less from you," she chuckles, squeezing my thigh. Oh dear lord, please make it last forever. The chuckling, the touching, the heat collecting in my panties, the looking, the heart pounding - everything. "Thank you for being so good with Sofia. I know she can be a handful. All that babbling and that," Callie tells me, all of a sudden her face gone serious. She removes the hand on my thigh and I feel the loss immediately, but as she places it behind my head on the backrest of the couch I calm a bit.

"Don't thank me. I like her, she's amazing. Talkative kids are the most fun and fascinating. You know, we had quite the fun before dinner," I smile, needing her to know that her daughter isn't a hindrance or an annoying burden. "Which actually got me thinking…"

"Uh-oh…" Callie raises her eyebrow. And with her being so close I can see all those beautiful muscles work under her skin.

"She made me the Barbie."

"Obviously," Callie winks.

"And hit the bear with the Barbie. Said that that's because he didn't have yellow hair," I tell Callie as I see her wheels churn in her head. "She told me it was her dad."

"Oh," Callie sighs removing her hand behind me. She pulls her legs up on the couch as she fidgets with the hem of her sock, her body turning towards me. "I told her that her dad wants to see her. Tomorrow. Actually he wanted to see her today but that wasn't an option. She's been so excited to finally get the movie night, so I couldn't cancel and I…" she pauses and then find my gaze. "I wanted to see you, too."

"I'm glad you didn't cancel," I say softly, taking the fidgeting hand in mine as I look at it. And out of the blue Callie intertwines our fingers, my eyes snap up to hers and we share a mutual smile. "So, what's with her dad? Why does he want to see her? I mean, I know why but why now? You did say you had some sort of arrangement, didn't you?" I ask. To say I'm confused would be an understatement. I'm very confused but I trust Callie to tell me whatever she feels like sharing, and as her thumb ghost over my knuckles I know she's building up some sort of courage.

"We do. He hasn't really showed any interest in seeing her before, not like he did a few days ago. I got a text from Mark, telling me he's in Seattle and wants to see her. This is out of the arrangement because it's not her birthday or Christmas, so he really took me by surprise," Callie explains all the while our hands stay intertwined and my other hand rests on her kneecap. She looks at my hand and places her own on top of it as she makes a sigh leave her throat. "And if that wasn't enough turmoil, one of my protégés has given me her two weeks of notice yesterday which gives me even less time to be home with Sofia. So as usual Mark's timing is just perfect."

"Callie?"

"Hmmm?" she doesn't look at me so I try again.

"Callie, look at me."

When her gaze finds mine, I give her a comforting smile. "You wanna talk about it?"

Callie shakes her head yes as she answers. "No."

Analyzing her answer as for me to dig a little deeper, I chance. "You told me that he was a nice guy, so I bet it'll go smoothly. I mean, I can understand why he'd want to see his daughter – she is kinda awesome," I nod, giving Callie my best reassuring smile.

Callie buys the smile but then pulls the smile she was just on her way giving me back. "But she's not his daughter. He doesn't know her. He doesn't know all the little things that make her who she is. For example; her crazy obsession with blue things, the hysterical tantrums she pulls whenever she tries to dress herself, the way she always ALWAYS picks the onions out of food if they aren't blended in. He doesn't know that her favorite bedtime story is the short version of Ratatouille or that her first word was fork. He doesn't know anything. He's not her farther. Maybe on paper and on the greeting cards he attaches the gifts he sends twice a year, but not in the ways that really count," Callie takes a shaky breath as I pull over joined hands to my mouth and kiss the back of her hand. "I mean, look at you. You already know more about my daughter than he does and you've spent what…5 minutes with her? He's not a father."

"Do you want him to see Sofia tomorrow?" I ask, my voice calm and soothing as I try to make the woman before me find some sense. "Do you want Sofia to meet her dad?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," she sighs, dropping her forehead to her knees. "I guess so," Callie finally murmurs.

"Okay, then that's what's going to happen," I confirm, I tug in our joined hands and she looks up at me. "If you want, I mean…If you want support or anything, I can be there. It's my weekly day off. But only if you feel like it…"

"You'd do that for me?" Callie's eyes soften and I cup her cheek with my free hand, brushing my thumb over her cheekbone as I slowly nod. "Thank you, Arizona."

I pull my legs up in the couch as well, on both sides of Callie's hips as I squirm myself closer to her; her pulled up knees softly touching my chest. Breaking our hands' holding, I cup both of her cheeks and pull her head up for me to kiss her. Her hands gently rest on my arms as I caress her lips, when she parts her lips the ounce of encouragement I need, I let my tongue glide into her warm mouth. And the sensation I thought I felt with the kisses we've explored before this blows right out the window because this…this is a sensation I didn't know existed. They way our tongues dances is like a movie in slow motion and it ignites everything in my being. Callie's humming sends a delicious shoot through me body, and when we finally break for air I see the stars I've been dreaming about forever. They are right there, shining brighter than I thought possible. I feel amazing. Having this woman to kiss feels amazing. And being the one who put that magical smile on her lips feels even more amazing.

"My pleasure," I grin before pecking her lips again.

"How come I didn't know you were Zola's caretaker?" Callie asks all of a sudden.

"Um, I don't know," I chuckle confused.

"I mean, Zola's been in that daycare for what…over three years, and I never knew."

"I've actually only worked at the daycare for a year or so," I smile. "I used to work at an orphanage."

* * *

**So this was first part of movie night, went smoothly, right? Got some info on our girls... how will second part go? Are there more things to be spilled? Who knows? ;-)**  
**Leave me your thoughs, rock my socks so to speak!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So you liked first part of the movie night, huh? Let's see if you like the second part as well :-)  
****I actually got a really interesting review which I've decided to use as a source of inspiration – because creating a new family isn't as easy as it looks. Thank you for taking me back to when my own childhood had to get a make-over with the fancy thing called a modern-family!  
**

**This is just a little filler chapter to get us going, hope you'll all stay on board anyway.**

* * *

The more information I get on this woman the more excited I get. I want to know everything about her and even though I was the one spilling my messed up past…and present for that matter, I can't help but wonder why I haven't seen Arizona before. I mean, I've been at Zola's daycare more than a couple of times but I've never seen that beautiful blonde. And it's actually been bugging me ever since I found out because I know, I would've remembered if I had seen her. Such beauty isn't able to go unnoticed, especially not by me.

"I've actually only worked at the daycare for a year or so," Arizona smiles, her lips glistening in the illumination from the candlelight, making me want to touch them again. "I used to work at an orphanage."

"Wow…that's quite interesting," I say impressed, giving her a soft smile.

"You think?" she asks, her hands on either sides of my calves where her thumbs are gently stroking.

"Mmmh," I hum as my own hands draws lazy circles on her thighs.

All Arizona is doing is smiling and I don't know if that's because she doesn't agree, doesn't want to talk about it or her, or because she's bored. And I can't stand the fact that my date…because, yes. Arizona's my date!...could be bored when I'm in fact is having a real good time. Sensing it's time to change the colorful, magical movie, I chance a question I hope will make my blonde stay a couple of hours more.

"You wanna watch an adult movie?" I don't even notice my choice of words before Arizona's eyes go wide and her eyebrows shoot to her hairline. "Oh god, no. I didn't mean an adult-adult movie. I meant a movie that's not animated," I quickly defend myself, running a hand over my face and trying not to look at the woman before me. God! There's my proof, I am really as smooth as sandpaper when it comes to women. I could've just asked if she wanted to watch another movie or listed off titles, but no. Always gotta humiliate myself. Nicely done, Torres!

Arizona, clearly sensing the inner monologue I'm currently having with myself, removes my hand from my face. "I'd love to watch a non-animated movie with you," she smiles and then kisses the palm of my hand. "Just need to go to the bathroom," Arizona tells me as she raises and heads for the toilet. "Pick a good one," she softly calls, giving me a wink over her shoulder.

Okay, okay. I didn't mess up – not that I think so. Unless she just used the bathroom excuse to find an emergency exit? Was that the front door? Come on, Callie. Get yourself together…she's not going anywhere! She's not. She likes you. She likes you enough to sit through all of your crap. Movie. Find a movie. Find a non-sexy, adult movie. Yes.

Kneeling in front of the small, oblong TV-cupboard, my eyes search for a good movie but it's like the only movies we've got are either Disney or rated Family. Knowing that I do have some movies somewhere that are considered to be perfect entertainment for two adults wanting to get to know each other, not really caring about the movie, I reach in behind the colorful children paradise of stories. I grab something and pull it out, looking at the cover and shrug; why not? That's definitely not sexy. Lots of children and churches, yes. Very not sexy. I pop it in the machine and lounges myself back on the couch. Not a minute later Arizona returns.

"Aw, that's just lovely," she chuckles. "Scoot over," I give her questioned look but move to the corner of the couch, my legs curled up under my chin and back resting at the armrest. She sits in the other end of the couch and smiles…that beautiful, sexy, adorable smile I can't ever let slip past me again. Arizona reaches out and tugs the hem of my jeans while gesturing with her head for me to join her in the other corner. And I will never say no to that, I'm sure the silly smile I'm giving her tells that exact thing. When my body quickly settles on the edge of the couch, my back falling back into Arizona's front and her arm coming to gently lie on my hip, I feel the world cease to exist. Everything is blurry and it's perfectly okay because the warm breath of one amazing, blonde woman is washing down my neck and sending shivers down my spine. It is fantastic, it is comfort on a very high level. I can't seem to remember when I have felt so much contentment from just one gentle spooning before. And from now on I won't be able to ever forget this feeling, it has somehow trickled itself into me and I will never let it ooze out again.

I try to keep my heartbeat steady as the movie plays but it's really, really hard with Arizona being so close. I don't know where to put my hands and if she's reading my thoughts, the hand resting on my hip snakes down my midsection and intertwines itself with one of mine. I tug the other one under my cheek and feel myself fall even more back in the embrace of Arizona. Her lips come to kiss the top of my hair and once again I feel like I'm on fire. My heartbeat races even more than before and I know she can feel it. Heck, I think the entire apartment building can feel it; amazing that Sofia isn't standing at the end of the couch, complaining about earthquakes or something. Sighing comfortably, I pull her arm tighter around me which rewards me with another kiss – this time on my cheek.

"So…nuns, huh?" Arizona breaks the comfortable silence.

"You hate the movie?" Of course she would… It's corny and musical and long. But I just thought… everybody loves it. It's the perfect feel good movie. Oh, I suck at this.

"No, silly. I don't hate it," she reassures me with a soft giggle. "Who can hate a movie where you can make 7 outfits out of what…four window drapes? And I like the music…especially when the guitar appears. And ooh, I love to hate Baroness Schraeder like…really love to hate her. And ooh-oh, the concert's just so beautiful and when the boat tips and they all fall into the water," Arizona eagerly speaks and all I can do is enjoy the amazing voice that's currently making love to my ears. Her head is propped up on her elbow that's resting on the armrest, the back of my head nestled into the crook of her neck, as she continues to babble on about what's so great with this movie. Good going, Torres!

"I'm glad you like the movie," I cut her cute stream of words off as I turn my head to look up at her.

"Well, it's all about the good company actually," she grins and then slowly leans down. Our heads are so close, our lips mere inches apart. I can almost taste the sweetness that is her lipgloss, the faint taste of wine and caramel ice-cream, and just the sensational taste that's entirely her. "I'm gonna kiss you now," she informs me in a whisper as our eyes connect – and I'm sure our souls do too.

"Thank you," is the only answer I'm able to form as I watch her eyes twinkle just before she closes the infinitesimal space between us. And it couldn't have fitted more perfectly with the movie playing behind me; energetic tunes seeping out of the speakers, telling me to have confidence. And I have. I have. Now. As Arizona's tongue asks for entrance and I give it to her. The way the kiss deepens in a slow, almost killing speed, makes my head spin. Our hands are still intertwined around my stomach but suddenly I feel Arizona's hand slip out of mine, and if it wasn't for the fact that I'm busy kissing the air out of her lungs I would've whimpered by the loss. But our newly freed hands give me an opportunity to hold her, so I cautiously try not to break the kiss as I turn in her arms. Grasping her side and pulling myself closer to her, Arizona's leg drapes over mine as to anchor herself to me and her hand traces up and down my neck, my forearm, my side only to resume the trail again. I feel a soft moan escape her throat when I oh so ghostly move my hand over her firm ass, and I swallow it while trying to deny myself the oxygen my lungs are screaming for.

When we can't make it another minute, we part and eagerly inhale to fill our almost empty lungs. The smile I receive when I open my eyes is everything my heart screams for, it's everything I want to live for. That and the laughter of my daughter. I place my hand on her cheek and pull myself up a little to lay a soft kiss on that said smile. Arizona hums in contentment and my heart immediately fills with satisfaction. I once again turn and wrap her arm around me so that we're spooning as we were before, Arizona's head now resting on my shoulder as we watch the movie that's currently showing that ridiculous spruce cone scene. We both laugh while falling deeper and deeper into the warm bubble we've created.

As Maria finally gets her head out of her ass and returns to the Von Trapp children, I can't hold it back anymore. I need to know more about Arizona. I need to know about her favorite things, her background, her job, her…her everything. So calming the two fingers drawing circles on my stomach with my hand, I voice my thoughts out in my living room, my eyes on the screen.

"So you like musicals and kids, you've worked at an orphanage, you're a sauce-kinda-gal… Tell me more."

Arizona lets a deep laugh resonate in the room and I feel like a total nerd, once again. Apparently sensing my inner failure slap, she quickly stifles her laugh, making it a cute giggle. "I'm sorry. It was just a very…very fine definition of me," I can feel Arizona's stomach vibrate against my back, revealing her continued laughter. "Well, I only like this musical, I love kids, I worked at the orphanage because the fates you meet there – they are so life-affirming, horrible at times but still life-affirming and incredible beautiful. It was a hard job but I'm so grateful to have been given that life experience," she softly tells me as the hand I'm not holding on my stomach plays with my loose and now pretty messy ponytail. "And no, I remember I told you that I actually don't eat sauce. Only yours," Arizona smirks as I turn my head to look at her, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Oh is that so?" I play, arching an amused eyebrow while playing with her thumb ring. "Tell me more."

"What do you wanna know?" she asks sweetly and it takes everything I've got not to shout 'EVERYTHING'!

"What do you wanna tell me?" I play instead, smiling as she resumes to her giggling.

"Oh, the cleverness of you," Arizona shoots back.

"Shut it, Wendy, and tell me more."

"Alright, alright," she chuckles, biting that extremely sexy lower lip. "I play guitar, I bake the most amazing cupcakes if I do say so myself, and 'The Green Mile' is my favorite book."

"Music, cakes and books? Really? That's what you're giving me? Are you like 10 or something?" I play unimpressed.

Chuckling, Arizona continues. "I have these roller-skates I'm really fond of, I hate hiking and I grew up with my parents and my older brother," she smiles. "Oh, and I'm not 10. I'm way older than 10."

"Thank god!" I draw a sigh of dramatically relief. "How old is that then?" grinning, I pull off her ring and spin it between my fingers.

"You don't ask a lady how old she is, Callie. That's not very polite," she fakes a hurt look and right there I think I could just jump her. Not in the sex-crazed kinda way, though…oh well, yes. But that wasn't why in this situation. Her face just has that magical pole I keep being drawn to, it asks and begs for me to lavish kiss upon kiss on all the beautiful angles.

"How else do I get to know if I'm sharing a couch with a foetus or a geriatric?" I smirk, holding the ring above my head, squeezing one eye shut to look through the hole.

"Ha ha, you're oh so hilarious," Arizona says sarcastic.

"I know. But if you don't wanna say it first, I can say how old I am and then you go?" I suggest innocently.

"Now, who's 10?" she chuckles.

"I'm definitely not 10, I'm 31. And even though my daughter's 2 ½ years I'm not old. I'm in my best years," I state because I've got nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. I know I look good for a 31-year-old and for that I'm very grateful.

Arizona takes her ring from my fingers and slides it back onto her thumb with a sigh. Turning my head to look at her, her face isn't showing any kind of…anything. And that's when I get nervous. What if I'm too old? Too old with a brat…but Arizona likes Sofia, she's told me more than once tonight actually. But what if it's too much for-

Arizona once again cuts my inner rambling off with one of those smiles again. "You're not old. You're beautiful," she compliments me. I'm all about to sink into the couch from all the pudding she's made me into, when she makes me float again with the touch of her lips. She still tastes like heaven! And then she brings me back to the pudding mess I was in just before.

"Hhhhammanahhh," a shaky breath leaves my throat when Arizona finally nips at and releases my bottom lip with a pop.

"Totally!" she nods mockingly.

"Oh shut up," I swat her arm. "And now you go," Arizona's face goes blank and I can't help but shake with chuckles. "You're age, woman. How old are you? Or is it a secret or something?" I tease.

"Like your sauce is a secret?" she teases back but when all that get her is a smirk, she finally complies. "I just turned 30."

"Just?"

"Yeah, like 2 months ago. So I'm the foetus and you're the geriatric!" she states with a smirking nod.

"Yeah yeah, but I'm a geriatric who cooks brilliantly!" I nod up at her face hovering mine.

"That is the truth," pecking my lips sweetly, she pulls back again. "Your turn, or would you prefer if I found an empty bottle so we could play spin the bottle as the 10-year-olds you keep referring to us as?" Arizona's chuckle is amazing and without any warning I pull her back down and kiss her.

"No need. I can kiss you without a bottle telling me to," I say when we part, her eyes just as dizzy as my head feels.

"Cute," she states, placing her head on my shoulder again.

"Okay. Callie isn't my-"

"I know," Arizona cuts me off.

"You know? What do you know?" I ask confused.

"That Callie is short for Calliope," how is that even possible? I can't believe it… she's known all along and hasn't said anything… "Derek told me," she tells me, her leg pulling me even closer to her body.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't. I like you and it would just be terribly hard to keep seeing you in jail. And besides, Sofia wouldn't like it either…picture which games she'd play with her stuffed animals then. I mean, Callie… it wouldn't just be Barbie hitting Mr. Bear in the head, it would be Ladybug killing that big Pooh in the corner of her room. Total massacre. Don't do that to her. Don't kill Derek. Because…because your name's beautiful."

I know she's been talking, I know that. But all her words seemed to blur out after she said that she liked me. She likes me. I know she wouldn't be here if she didn't, I know she wouldn't play with my daughter if she didn't but still…it felt out of this world amazing to hear those words.

"I like you too!" I burst out without any control of my thoughts or my tongue.

"That's a relief," she chuckles. "So yeah, no. No killing, no murdering, no assassins, okay?"

"Deal," I grin goofily and continue. "I've got an older sister, cooked since I could walk, I love watching medical shows when I've got the time. Hate thunders but love storms. Oh, I'm afraid of elevators and I never had any pets."

"No mocking my music, cakes and books when you give me TV, weather, fears and pets," Arizona laughs.

* * *

When the music fades out and the screen goes back to the main menu, Arizona hugs me into her and drops a kiss on my temple. We've been in this position ever since the movie started and it's not a second too long, actually it's 10.000 seconds too little. Sitting up, she stretches her arms and I can't help but run a finger down her spine. She's truly remarkable in any ways. Arizona casts me a sweet look over her shoulder and then running both hands through her gorgeous, blonde and shiny hair.

"I better get going," she sighs.

"Yeah, I guess so," sighing too as I pull my legs back and throw them over the edge of the couch. Arizona mirrors my position and places her hand high on my right thigh, turning my head to look her directly into the eyes I'm thrown back by the beauty of this whole scenario. The almost non-existent light from the candles and the light from the green TV-screen make her eyes twinkle and come even more to life than ever. It's like looking through a kaleidoscope of fairytales. She gives me that feeling of wanting to be more, to be better because she deserves it. Because deep in those eyes, she tells me that she needs me to be. I let my fingers play with her soft hair before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips, feeling her body respond to it just as my own does. "So you'll…you'll…" I try after we break away, but I can't get the words over my lips. I can't ask her even though she's offered it earlier. It could've just been a heat in the moment kind of thing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles and gives me the reassurance I needed.

"Really?" I sigh with a smile.

"You know it. I never bail on my promises," Arizona proudly tells me, her dimples coming out to play with my heart again.

"That's good to know," we both raises, me just behind her as she walks to get her purse and jacket on the chest in the hall.

When she's ready to leave, she lingers in the doorway. Approaching her, I drag her in for a hug. An amazing and perfect hug, those kinds of hugs you only get from the ones you're supposed to hug. Those hugs that linger on your clothes, in your mind, in your heart forever. Dropping a soft kiss to her cheek, I smile.

"Thank you…for tonight. It was-"

"Perfect!"

"Yeahhh," I breathe happily.

"Tomorrow?" she asks one more time as I fidget with her thumb ring again.

"1pm? You think you could make it?"

"Nowhere else I wanna be," and with a soft touch of her lips upon mine, I watch as a blonde woman gets smaller and smaller before my eyes but bigger and bigger in my heart. Closing the door, I lean my back against it and draw a sigh of pure and utter happiness. Even though Mark has decided to turn up nothing will be able to ruin the fun fair inside my body, inside my soul.

* * *

**So tell me, did you like second part of movie night just as much as I did writing it? I had a lot of fun, actually :-)**  
**May you all have a nice week-end!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I start to sound like a broken record, but… Your reviews are so appreciated. It's you guys who keep me motivated! So thank you!  
I'm glad you liked the second part of movie night…  
****Now, on with the 'Meeting Daddy' part – how will that go?  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It's safe to say that I've fallen, and it's not in the peel of a banana. No, I've fallen for the woman who cooked me the best meal in the world. I've fallen for the woman who swept me off my feet the minute I saw her. I've fallen completely for the woman who happens to have the most beautiful smile in the world, the softest lips and hair like ebony silk. I've fallen for her, and that is no secret. I feel like the luckiest person on Earth; something I haven't felt like in a very long time, maybe even ever before. She ignites something in me I didn't know I had, something that feels amazing. And to say that I don't mind fallen would be an understatement. Because I love the way I'm falling, I can't get enough of falling. I want to fall all the time and she gives me reasons to keep falling. Last night was everything I could've hoped for and so much more. I don't know what I expected, I don't know what I had in mind but nothing compared to what actually happened. I can still taste her even though I brushed my teeth twice, I can still feel her hands on me and I can still see those chocolate eyes reflect my own emotions. And it might the most delightful sight I've ever seen. I know I should feel down, I know I should at least wait a while before throwing myself in the arms of another woman but…I can't wait, I can't not throw myself into that warm embrace because…she's after all the reason I acted like I did. Callie's the reason why I finally saw that my life didn't make sense and now, now I feel like it does. She's given it purpose, already. And it's crazy but it's true. And if she weren't enough joy, her daughter happens to be just as awe-striking. It's so unreal how much impact two persons can have on you in such short time, but they have. They've got me.

I can't believe I offered Callie my support today, or well, I can. But I just didn't think I'd have the courage to actually tell her. Callie makes me do things I can't describe or quite understand, she makes me want to be there for her because I feel like she's been there for me. She might not have been there physically, but she was with me ever since the sight of her greeted my eyes and hypnotized my soul. She was with me when I felt I couldn't contain myself in the relationship I didn't know I shouldn't be in. She was with me the night I let myself free, and she was with me whenever I closed myself. And she still is. So I'm so relieved by the fact that I let my heart speak when she needed me, when I needed her. I'm actually a little…nervous is maybe the right word, about meeting this Mark guy. Obviously he's got very good genes because his daughter, no… Callie's daughter is beautiful. I know Sofia is a pure image of her mother, thank god for that, but Mark has got to be a fine looking man as well, to create something as beautiful and adorable as little Sofia. But the thought of being there when he comes by kind of has me going in and out of my body. I want to be there for Callie, and for Sofia as well, but at the same time I don't know what I'm doing there. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, all I know is that I'm going to be there for them. I'm going to sit through whatever it is Mark wants and only speak up when I'm addressed to or if it gets…too much for the girls? Yes, that's my plan. Arizona Robbins, almost Switzerland…

I look at my watch which tells me that it's almost 1, 12:50 to be more precise. I've been texting with Callie since I woke up, so I'm all giddy to finally see her again. I know I saw her just hours ago, 12 hours and 35 minutes actually, but it feels like it's been days or weeks or…years even. A second spent away from Callie multi explode, a feeling I'm not sure I'll ever get use to. And that's okay by me, I think. Pressing the entry phone with Callie's…Calliope's…name on, I smile in anticipation of hearing her sweet voice again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," I say in a happy voice.

"Arizona, hi. Hi, come on up," I pick up on Callie's distant voice right away. In the background I can hear Sofia's voice.

"Wendy…Wendy here. Av-zona! No, it's Wendy, Daddy. Av-zona yellow hair."

Daddy? Why is Mark already there? Maybe that was why Callie's voice had sounded the way it had? Great, that's just great. Not even am I going to be that awkward third wheel…forth wheel, actually…Now I'm going to be that person everyone eyes are on when I enter. How am I supposed to introduce myself? When the man asks me what I'm doing here, what am I supposed to say? That I'm falling. That I'm so deeply taken aback by the mother to his child that I can't stay away? That all I want to do is lavish her with sweet kisses all over her curvaceous body, feel her walls clamp around my fingers as she becomes a pool of sexual pudding in my hand, and explore every part of her soul as I pleasure her with the love of my tongue. I know I can't say that, even though that's all I think about. Even though that's all my own soul craves. But what can I say then? That I think I'm beginning to have these uncontrollable feelings towards the woman he somehow got pregnant? That I wish for everything in the world that I would get a chance at life with her?

The buzzing greets me entrance to the building and before I know it, I've climbed the stairs in 4 quick steps. Knocking on the door, I take a deep breath. Something's hitting the door almost as someone's jumping into it, and with the sound of small feet stamping and whiney puffs, I know it's Sofia trying to open the door. I smile, knowing that this little girl wants me to get in just as badly as I want myself.

"Help me!" she whines.

"Alright, alright, little one," the only man voice in the apartment calls with a chuckle.

"Big girl!" Sofia corrects him which makes me giggle. When the door finally opens a pair of delicious brown eyes peeks out and I'm immediately met with her endearingly cute smile. I give her one of my own smiles and crouch down to her.

"Hi there, big girl," I grin. Sofia isn't above throwing herself into my arms even though her father is right next to her, and I'm definitely not above letting her know that I'm completely fine with it. "I missed your hugs!" I coo into her soft hair as I rub her back.

"Hi Av-zona! You come, you c-c-come see me…again!" Sofia's big eyes shine when she pulls out of the hug and looks at me. "We have cookies. Mama make cookies. Pwetty cookies, bwlue emmenems," she eagerly informs me as I stand up.

"Blue M&M's," Mark tells me with a smile and a nod. "I'm Mark, hi."

"Yes, I got that," I smile, taking Sofia's offered hand as Mark opens the door fully to let me. "I'm-"

"Wendy," he cuts me off with a smirk. "I got that."

"Actually, Arizona is just fine," I nod and shake his hand with my free one. This is awkward and I can't see Callie anywhere.

"Then, hi Arizona. Nice of you to join us. Sofia hasn't stopped talking about you since I got here…which is about half an hour ago."

"Oh really?" I ask as a smile crosses my lips. Mark gives me a nod back and heads for the couch. As long as I've got Sofia I guess I can handle being…whatever it is I am. I toss my jacket and purse on their usual place on the chest in the hall, and follow Sofia into the living room.

"See, Av-zona. Cookies," Sofia exclaims with a clap and licks her lips excitedly.

"I see that. And they look _really_ yummy, indeed," I perk up my voice and sits in the armchair beside the corner of the couch which Mark is currently sitting it. Sofia leans in to take a cookie, eyeing both Mark and I. She almost reaches her goal when the voice I've longed to hear, makes her withdraw her little hand.

"What did I tell you, Sofia?" Callie asks. I look up and finally connect with the woman I've dreamed off my entire life, and a huge smile immediately forms on my lips. I can see Callie's shoulders relax as our soul connects which makes me relax too. I don't know how she wants me to react around her when Mark's here, though. I don't know if I'm just a friend today or if I'm someone who made out with her last night on that very same couch Mark is sitting on.

Sofia pulls an adorable pout. "You say emmenems cookies when Av-zona come. Av-zona come now," she tells her mother as she points at me. Callie can't help but chuckle which gives Sofia all the permission she needs. Quickly snatching a cookie Sofia flops herself onto the couch besides Mark and munches away on her sugar circle. She's clearly more interested in her cookie than the man next to her.

"I see that," Callie confirms and leans down, resting one hand on the backrest of the armchair and the other on my thigh, she closes the space between us by bringing her lips to mine in a soft touch. And right there I know I definitely can't go under the friend label anymore, not with this public show of attention. It's not in public really, I know that, but there are others around than just me and her and her daughter, so it has to mean something. The kiss is sweet and almost angelic, it feels like we're kissing for hours because the sensation of lips against lips is so overwhelmingly powerful, and Callie's humming of satisfaction vibrates down my throat and rests in my stomach and sex. Wow!

"Alright, alright. Quit the show, Torres. I know she's yours," Mark smirks, his comment going straight to my crazy brain and shoots my eyes open. Hers? Like in hers-hers? What does that mean? Callie obviously sensed my tension and pulls back, a big smile adorned to her beautiful face. I must look like a big fish right now…Great, Arizona. Charming. Close your mouth, gather yourself.

"Hi," she smiles and pecks my lips one more time before sitting herself in the other corner of the couch. "Just telling you not to get any unhealthy, disgustingly ideas," Callie smirks as she turns her head towards the tall man.

"Oh, they're already there," he chuckles which gets him a jerk with the Latina's head.

"Mark!" Callie motions towards her daughter who's, thankfully, very oblivious to what's going on.

* * *

Sofia disappears into her own room after she's got the third 'no' to get another cookie, not showing any kind of interest in conversing the man who came to see her. All the while Callie and Mark's banter keeps going on as a ping-pong match and I don't understand how come Callie had been so nervous about it; it's very clear that these two has some sort of…weird? Special?...communication, so if she's nervous she's hiding it really well because it's very hard for me to tell. Actually I think it's me who feels the most uncomfortable about the whole situation, not really knowing what to add to the conversation or family. So instead I just take in the beauty all Gods made possible for me to look at; catching her glance once every minute I can't help but blush. When Callie softly jerks with her head towards me, I raise my eyebrows in question as I fidget with my thumb ring.

"Come here?" Callie sweetly asks.

"Me?" I dumbly question, mentally slapping myself for making such a fool out of myself in front of… Sofia's farther? Callie's daughter's father? Callie's friend?

"Yeah, you, you goof," she chuckles, patting the cushion.

I raise and round the couch, carefully placing myself next to Callie. Again, I feel like the awkward third wheel, sitting in the middle of two good friends… I was supposed to be the cool, caring support system today and here I am, feeling like I could use that kind of help myself. I usually don't feel like this but…God, Callie makes me feel all sorts of things. Nervous being one of them. The awkwardness of me being in the middle quickly disappears when Callie, who's sitting with her back against the armrest and one smooth leg leaning against the back of the couch, pulls me into her while coaxing me to pull both of my legs up too. So now I'm facing a stranger while the woman I swoon over just thinking about is resting her chin on my shoulder, her hands playing with the hem of my jeans and holding me tight around the waist. It feels amazing and I instantly relax, finding one of her hands and smoothly intertwines it with mine as my other hand rests on my knee.

"So, Arizona…" Mark drawls. Oh god, what? What does he want? "I hear you've been taking good care of my girls?" he grins.

"We are not your girls, Mark!" Callie rebukes seriously.

"Oh, come on… sort of…" he tries.

"Not at all."

"Okay. So, Arizona…"

My attention goes to him again. "Yeah?"

"What are your intentions with Callie?"

"Excuse me?" – "Mark!"

"I just mean…what do you-"

"I don't think that's any of your business," I state, feeling Callie's hold on me tightens. "And…I could ask you the same question, actually."

"And I could give you the same answer as you gave me," he deadpans whereas Callie lets a low growl escape her throat, tickling my neck oh so teasingly. Without being able to actually see Callie's eyes, I know she's giving Mark some sort of a glare because he's clearing his throat, reading himself. "I just dropped by because I wanted to see my daughter. I never get to spend any time with her because I live in New York, and me getting a big case here in Seattle gave me an opportunity. And I like hanging out with Callie. There, that's my reason," the man finishes, taking a bite of a cookie.

"A case?" my curiosity peaks and I want to know everything about this man who likes to hang out with Callie. "What do you do?"

"You haven't told her, Cal? Ow, my feelings are hurt!" Mark dramatically throws a hand to his chest.

"Um no. What you do is not important. Why would I spend my time with Arizona on talking about your big doctor gigs?"

"But you like to use the time you spend with me on talking about her children's skills? Hmm… Hurt, hurt!"

"She's important, you're not," Callie smirks, nuzzling her nose behind my ear and sending butterflies into my veins. "And besides, I never see you. So don't complain."

"That's why it's not polite…to babble about your girlfriend, never seeing me and such," he laughs. And again…my mind goes crazy. Did he just call me her girlfriend? Did he actually just call me Callie's girlfriend? I think I like him…but ONLY because he called me her girlfriend. And because he made it possible for Sofia to be here. Only because of that. I don't like how he has this devilish smirk plastered to his face like…constantly. It creeps me out just a fraction.

Quickly jumping into the conversation again, I add. "So, doctor? What kind of doctor then?" I give him a small smile, leaning further into Callie's embrace.

"Plastic!" He proudly states.

"Of course," I snort and Callie starts laughing.

Mark waves his hand at us and turns his head to the pile of boxes and toys in front of the TV. "Guess she isn't much for toys, huh?" he says in a defeated voice, and it almost makes me sad that he doesn't know that pink fairies and Bratz just don't do it for Sofia.

Callie's about to answer when I beat her to it. "She likes Peter Pan the most," I tell him, suddenly feeling…I don't know…like I've got the right to tell him, which I really don't.

"Oh. That's why her room is filled with all those pirate things, I guess," he gives a weak smile. "Go figure…"

"Yeahh," Callie breathes then places her lips on my earlobe, whispering. "You are great."

* * *

When Mark leaves and I go to clean up the table and kitchen, Callie stalks up behind me and links her fingers against my stomach. It feels natural, it feels like we've always done this – and I like it. No. I love it, I need it. I want it. She rests her head on my shoulder and blows hot wind down my neck.

"Thank you…for being here. For being you. For being so great."

"No need to thank me!" I state honestly because there's really no other place I'd rather be than here. In her arms. "But I have a question…"

"Hit me," she chuckles. I can feel her full breasts press themselves against my back and I it takes all I've got not to think about how it'd be to actually touch them, to feel them, to feel her naked body pressed against mine. I want to know everything and every part of Callie as I possibly can, that being her body too.

"Mark…he called…he said…and I really liked it…I just wasn't, you know…um, I didn't know…I want to, like _really_…want to…but I just didn't know if it was an option, if you…wanted it to…and then he called me…and you didn't correct him and I felt this huge thing…and I-I-I want to be.."

"Arizona…" Callie sighs as she spins me around in her arms. "Breathe," she smiles.

Inhaling some much needed air, I look her right in the eyes and exhales. "Okay."

"So what were you gonna say? And please try speaking in real sentences this time," she grins, tucking a stray of hair behind my ear.

"I need to know…"

"What?" she asks softly.

"Why didn't you correct him?"

"When?"

"When he called me…when he talked about us being girlfriends and I really don't want to pressure you into something by coming here, all I wanted to do was support you because I like you, like really like you and if you feel like you owe me anything or something, I don't want you to make me feel better by letting me think that we're girlfriends because if we're not, I understand. It's new. You've got a child. I'm just…well, a blonde who's like crazy about you and I'll understand…it's not just letting me into your life but into your daughter's as well. And I'm a big girl, I can take it. Just tell me so I don't have to-"

I'm cut off by Callie's lips on mine. That's everything I know, that's everything I feel. She almost sucks the air out of my lungs, my mind goes dizzy and I slowly feel my knees give in. It's an explosion of flowers and stars, of Christmas lights and Halloween candy. It's devotion. And passion.

"Shut up!" she tells me when she breaks the kiss and nips at my bottom lip.

"Mama?" Sofia asks from behind Callie.

"Yeah, baby?" Callie answers, still keeping her eyes on me.

"Can me play with your gwirlfriend now?"

"Of course you can," she chuckles and pecks my lips. "You can play with my girlfriend."

And just like that, I fall. Again. I just keep falling. And it's the best feeling in the world…to know that even though you're falling, you soar like ever before.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Is that the last we've seen of Mark? How will Sofia react when she experiences that Arizona isn't just a playmate but her mom's girlfriend? How will it affect their lives? Is it easy to make a new family? Well, you tell me.**  
**Stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: No update for quite some time, I do apologize. And this update will maybe have to do for a couple of weeks because I'm finally about to have a family vacation, yay! So I hope you'll stay tuned anyway… and till then, you can always read my one-shots ;-)**

* * *

Something good has happened, something really good. Something good as in Arizona is officially my girlfriend. It feels good, it feels out of this world good. And we might have rushed it a bit but it just felt right, it just feels right; it was the only right thing to do. Sometimes you just know it and there isn't anything like time or place that can take that away. I know we both felt it, and I never in my wildest fantasy thought I was going to thank Mark for other than letting my daughter into this world… but now, I actually keep catching myself thanking him for Arizona as well. I know he wasn't the one bringing her into my life, heck he didn't even know who she was until a few days ago…but he was the one dropping the girlfriend word, the word that made my heart salsa dancing because I wanted it to be true so bad, because I knew that if that title were placed atop our heads it'd all be perfect. Mark was the one making Arizona ramble off, something that had me once again weak in the knees and left me adoring her even more. So yes, I'm thanking Mark for letting the word slip, I got to give him that.

I had all these feelings…nerves more like…before him showing up, I couldn't figure out why he all of a sudden would want to see Sofia. And I didn't know how we were supposed to act around each other…sure, I knew him from when I served my apprenticeship back then, it's actually amazing how well you get to know people over drinks. He was alright and he's good looking, I was drunk and I was lonely… one thing led to another and now, Sofia is the result of that drunken mistake. Not that she's a mistake, not ever. But she wasn't conceived out of love, and that's the one thing I do regret. Anyway, it surprised me that Mark showed up with his arms full of toys and sodas and all other things not so appreciated by mothers a Sunday afternoon. But, he's trying. Sofia didn't seem to care, though, frankly she didn't even give the gifts the look of the day. The defeated look on Mark's face almost made me sad, but I can't control my daughter's feelings. She's got a mind of her own, a heart of her own. She knows Mark's her dad but he isn't around, so I don't think she puts that title at the top of her ladder. I actually think Arizona is far above Mark at this point based on the fact that she couldn't shut up about her new Wendy-friend to Mark, and I know it sort of hurt Mark's feelings even though he won't actually admit it. He's making an effort on getting to know my daughter, I should be pleased… I really should, but it just seems like I'd rather have Sofia getting to know Arizona because I'm planning on having her around as much as possible. But because Mark's only in Seattle for a couple of days and he isn't needed at the medical case until tomorrow night, he's with Sofia now. Right this minute they're eating my lasagna I cooked before leaving for work. It wouldn't be fair to have him making my sometimes-not-so-subtle daughter dinner, when I know she would without a doubt compare it to my food. So to spare him the humiliation, I cooked and had a mother-daughter talk before heading towards a busy night of my own. I've got my phone in the pocket of my apron, just in case…but seeing that it hasn't made any sounds, I can relax. Or the mother in me can relax, the chef in me can party away with pans and knives. I feel pretty great, if I do say so myself.

"It isn't Thursday, is it?" Cristina asks dumbly as she takes the four plates ready to go.

"Table 15, go. Medium, medium, tuna perfect, swordfish…" I make a kissing sound with my mouth. "And no, it's Tuesday," I go about chopping another batch of vegetables while heating a new pan. "Alex, two shrimp cocktails, one without dill, please," I holler as Meredith place another note on the peg-tree and Cristina disappears behind the swing doors.

"Yes, chef!"

"It's Tuesday, right?" Meredith asks. What is it with all that questioning about which freaking day it is?

"Yeah. C'mon, people. Get moving. It's Tuesday and the house is packed. More sauce, Alex!" I order out as I neatly decorate three more plates and place the vegetables in small piles, the carrots and squashes overlapping in a square. "Sauce."

"Chef," Alex says as he hands me the casserole. I let the spoon run carefully around the vegetable towers I've built and then he places the fresh pasta beside it, sliding right of the fork. The perfect, pink piece of salmon just smiling at us; telling us what we already know…it's a true masterpiece.

"Table 3, go, go!" I call out when I hear the swing doors open. "Table 5's cocktails coming right up, Mer. Pancakes for table 10, go!"

"If you really want, I can serve… but only because I like you," a familiar voice chuckles and all other sounds vanish like leaves in the wind. I know that voice anywhere and it's somehow come to be the only thing able to calm my storms. "I can't promise I won't break anything or drop a pancake in someone's lap, though," Arizona grins as I look up from the counter and meet her eyes. Those sapphires engraving themselves in my soul again.

"I'll take the chance," I smirk as I straighten myself up.

"You daredevil," she says with another flirty chuckle.

"You bet!" I raise my eyebrow and motion with my head for her to come closer. When she is finally just before the counter, I reach out with my hand and cup her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her. I don't care if Alex is in the room, or even the geeky dishwasher boy, I just want to kiss Arizona. I just want to kiss my girlfriend. And so I do. It's a soft and tender kiss, it's a greeting I sure as hell can get use to. I could kiss her forever, I just know it would be everything I need to keep breathing even though I feel like my breath is constantly taken away. It's just one of those things Arizona makes me feel, and I couldn't go without it. "Hi," I breathe happily when we part, my hand still holding her cheek and my thumb ghosting it gently.

"You taste secretively," Arizona says as she ponderingly chews her lower lip.

"Sauce." – "Sauce?" we echo each other and then burst out laughing.

"Salmon girl, whatcha going here? It's not Thursday," Cristina breaks in, leaving a lot of dirty dishes for the exhausted looking boy in the corner of the kitchen.

"I don't think she wants salmon today," Meredith smiles taking all the plates from the counter. "Hi Arizona," she says before going back to the restaurant.

"You here to make Callie all mushy again?" Cristina makes a gagging sound towards Alex who smirks.

"Cristina!" I bark.

"What? It's true," she shrugs which earns a giggle from the blonde before me. Cristina quickly stacks the pancake plates on her arms and disappears again.

Arizona's face is a beautiful image of perfection; the way her blue eyes twinkle, her lips glisten and the way the corners of her mouth curl into a magical smile and making those mesmerizing dimples pop. I can't stop smiling. Knowing that all that beauty is something I'm allowed to gawk at, to appreciate and not just from afar… it's something worth smiling at! She doesn't say anything, she doesn't have to. I could look at her forever, and I kind of have the idea of me looking at her while she's sleeping; it must be one of the most beautiful things in the entire world. And I can't wait to witness that.

"Is it true?" Arizona finally speaks, pulling me out of my daydreaming.

"Um…w-what?" I smile, looking down at the counter while starting to chop something that really doesn't need chopping.

"That you are all mushy?" she grins as she takes a place on the high stool, spinning a wooden spoon between her fingers and bobbing those ridiculously perfect legs…that are being hugged by tight, black and sexy leggins.

"Mmmmhh," I reply, giving her a shy smile as I shrug.

"I like that," she states as she steals a baby tomato and pops it into her mouth, licking her lips when the tomato's seeds slip out.

"I bet you do," I smirk. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" Once again a note is being stuck on the peg-tree and I go about doing what I do best, what I'm actually able to do with a blindfold on.

"Do I need a reason to come and visit my girlfriend at work now?" Arizona asks seriously. "You didn't seem to care what I did here before?"

When I look up, a shocked expression on my face I'm sure, I find those eyes shining brighter than ever before. The teasing oozes out of her gorgeous face and I can't help smiling…again. It's actually quite the accomplishment that my face hasn't broken in half right about now, the constant smiling almost hurting my jaw. But I don't care, it's a magnificent feeling.

"Well, I just got off work and I didn't know when I could see you with Mark being around and all, so… I figured I could just drop in, get a kiss and then I'd be out of your hair," Arizona explains, keeping a smile on her face as she pops another tomato into her mouth.

"You got your kiss but yet you're still here," I tease her while my hands quickly work and just like that, the plates are set and ready to get devoured and savoured. Pressing the small bell, a sound alarms my waitresses that the food is ready to be delivered to the hungry souls out there.

"What can I say? Something kept me wanting more," Arizona smirks.

"Gotta be that sauce," Alex butts in. Arizona's face goes pale and I know I must be looking like a complete fool, too. None of us really knows what to say, Arizona shyly playing with a dishcloth and I fumbling with the knot of my apron. I know that if I look at Arizona I will blush like a teenager busted making out in their parents' car. Thankfully Meredith reenters and breaks the awkward moment.

"Okay, this one's a biggie," she starts which makes Arizona hop off the stool.

"That's my cue," she says, leaning over the counter and catching my lips in a chaste but loving kiss. "I'll talk to you later."

I pull her in by her jacket to get another kiss, God knows I'll need it to get through this long night. When we part all she does is wink at me and then spin on her heels to leave me to my work. If it wasn't for the fact that she was already with me, I so would've went for her.

"Hot!" Alex smirks.

"I know," I state, taking the note from Meredith but suddenly making out that he was in fact talking about Arizona. "And hey…stop looking at my girlfriend!"

"But she's hot, that's what you do with hot chicks. You look!"

"Not Arizona!"

"She's got a nice ass. You can't help but look."

"Stop looking at my girlfriend's ass, Karev!...And stop talking about my girlfriend's ass! You make lobsters instead, now!"

"Salmon girl finally ditched the cranky, bitchy one then? Good for her! She was a dud," Cristina interrupts.

"Would you people mind your own business instead of constantly meddling in mine, please? Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the evening goes smoothly, well…as smooth as a packed house can go. And I absolutely love it! I'm sure the kisses from Arizona made me fly through the night, not even the bitching from some guest about a raw tuna steak could get me down. I'm flying on Arizona's caresses, I'm living on Arizona's fondness of me, and it feels damn good. My phone hasn't rang or even vibrated, not that I know of that is, so I take a break for a moment to pull it out of my pocket; just to make sure that everything is as it should be. Surprised by the four messages I've received, I read the first one with a large smile plastered to my face;

**I'm thinking of you.**

The second one gives me butterflies yet again;

**You looked amazing in that apron ;-)  
****Can't wait to see you again.  
****Call me – xxx**

I open the third message as I try to keep my face from breaking from all the smiling, and my heart from pounding out of my chest from all the mentally swooning I've done. Reading the next text, I'm sure pulled out of my loveydovey mode.

**Where the hell is that freaking bracelet? Sofia won't go to sleep without it.  
****I've tried everything, and she can be real mean, you know.**

I can't help but snicker while re-reading the message, because I know very well how unreasonable my daughter can be sometimes; she's very crafty like that. But what surprises me the most is that she's even let the bracelet out of her hands…while I ponder how in the world Mark's made her give it up long enough for it to get lost, I read the last message.

**Seriously, since when has a bracelet done it as a teddy bear?  
****Come home or make the bracelet appear ASAP.  
****Mark**

Sensing the tone in Mark's last message I look at the time; it was sent 15 minutes ago. I press his number and wait for him to pick up.

"Is she down?"

"**Are** **you kidding me? No. She's a stubborn little br-**"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!"

"**Sorry. No, she's not down. She's sitting comfortably in her bed, bossing me around to find that stupid bracelet. She says she won't go to sleep without it, what the hell am I gonna do here, Cal?**" Mark's voice is laced with exhaustion and abandoned hope.

"Mark, she's a kid, you're an adult."

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?**" He snarls.

"That you decide and she doesn't," I chuckle.

"**Easier said than done**."

"Oh, don't you go and lecture me on that, Mr. One-Time-A-Year-Dad," I snarl back. No way is he going to tell me that it's easier said than done. I know pretty well how those nights are, I've pretty much lived them for 3 years.

"**Hey** **hey, no name calling. Just tell me where the bracelet it!**"

"Where should I know? You're the one that's been with her tonight."

"**Come** **home and find it for me. She's impossible. She won't even help me search for it**."

"Mark," I sigh. "You need to let her know that that's not how it's working."

"**I tried but then she said she wanted you**."

"Well, since I'm working you're the one she's got. So, talk to her. I'm sure you'll be able to coax her into helping you."

"**Believe me, I've tried everything I could think of. I even tried making it into a fun, little game but then she said Arizona was way better at playing. Seriously Cal, I'm awful at this**."

It's actually sweet how insecure and out of his place he is, but what warmed me the most was Sofia mentioning Arizona. It just never fails…whenever Sofia mentions Arizona my heart swells. And that's when it hits me. That's when my brilliance hits me once again. I know it wouldn't be fair to Mark, and it would definitely not make Sofia sleep right away but…

"Hey Mark, you know what…Tell Sofia that the best bracelet finder will be there as soon as magic will allow it, she knows what that means," I smirk, knowing very well that my plan is genius. "And Mark, try calming down a bit. She's just a 2-year-old who doesn't wanna go to bed," I laugh.

"**Um, okay. I'm gonna pretend I know exactly what all those things you just said mean. See you**," and he hangs up.

Not wasting another second, I press another number…a number I've become very familiar with, and I wait. I wait for the most beautiful woman voice ever spoken on the face of the Earth. And then, just as I picture my gorgeous blonde, I hear her.

"**Calliope**," she happily sighs, and I'm sure I'm having a heart attack just then. The way my full name falls from her lips is like butter sliding from the knife. It's perfect!

"Hey you," I reply in a very non-badass tone and I'm sure I hear Cristina gagging and Alex imitating me behind my back.

"**I'm happy you called**," and all I see is Arizona's bright smile as she says those words, making my cheeks blush.

"Me too," I breathe. "I miss you."

"**I miss you, too**."

"Really?"

"**Would I ever lie?**"

"You do miss me," I chuckle at the seriousness in her voice.

"**Yes, I do**," she giggles and I can almost feel how my affection for this woman increases by every word she says, every thought I think. I suddenly remember why I called her in the first place, and clear my throat.

"Arizona? Would you…um…would you do me…," I stutter but quickly add "…a favor. Do me a favor. Would you do me a favor?" Smooth, Callie. Great job. Terrific! Idiot, you idiot.

Arizona tries to hold her laugh back and by the sound coming through the phone, I can hear she's having a lot of trouble with it. ""**Of course, I will do you…a favor, too,**" she finally tells me, chuckling.

"Or actually… it's Mark," I try to back out of this very awkward revelation…but my mind is pretty much doing my very sexy blonde this instant.

"**Mark? What favor could I possibly be doing him?**" she asks in a confused voice.

"Sofia lost the bracelet you gave her… Don't ask me when and how, because that girl always, always wears it or grasps it for dear life… And she won't go to sleep without it, and Mark's hair's already turning grey by the sound of it, so…could you possibly…"

"**Make another bracelet magically pop up?**" Arizona perkily adds.

"Or just go over there and help her find it or just try and see if you're able to get her to sleep… I know you haven't done it before, and I really would do it myself if I could but tonight's cramped, and I know I can't really count on you to put my daughter to sleep when I can't, but-"

"**Of course I will. And you can always count on me, just so you know. She's your daughter, Callie, of course I'll do whatever I can**," she tells me, no doubt in her voice. My hand flies to my chest and I squeeze my eyes closed; how I've been so lucky is beyond me. I just know I won't let it slip out of my hands for as long as I'm having a say in this.

"Thank you, Arizona. It really, it really means so much to me," I tell her, lacing my voice with pure gratitude and love.

"**You don't have to thank me. I'll be over there in a tick. And I'll see you when you get home**," Arizona informs me in her sweet voice.

"You'll wait up for me?"

"**If you think I'm gonna go to your apartment, getting your kid to sleep and then just drive home again, you must be insane…**"

"Okay, okay," I chuckle. "I can't wait to see you," checking my watch and by the sound of pans crashing behind me, I rapidly turns around and find my kitchen in some kind of distress. "But I really need to go now. Again, thank you so much for doing this, honey."

There's a long pause where no one says anything, and for a moment I can't make out if we got disconnected. "**…honey?**" Arizona then whispers and just then it finally hits me that I actually did call her that.

"Um, yeah…I don't know, I just…"

"**I liked it…honey**," Arizona plays but her words clearly hold just as much devotion as mine.

"Okay then," I sheepishly grin to no one. "I'll see you at home…honey,"

"**You know it. Hurry up!**"

And with that we're disconnected and I'm spinning on my heels to save my kitchen as my girlfriend is on her way to save my daughter, or maybe it's Mark who needs saving after all. Either way, she will be at home, waiting for me…her and Sofia will be at home, waiting for me. I can't think of anything more perfect than that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you guys! :-)**  
**'till next time... take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, I had some extra time and got another chapter done before leaving for vacation, I bet you don't mind being spoiled like that? ;-)  
****Thank you for all your great reviews, you guys are seriously amazing; you make me want to be better and write more. So thank you for keeping me on my toes.**

**AN/2: Someone asked for you to be able to see how Arizona would handle the bracelet-emergency, here you have it! Now, enjoy.**

* * *

It's like my car's got more power, it's like the road is a bowling alley – I just keep on driving and everything feels so easy. Everything feels like soda running through a straw, like paint coming off a brush. And for the first time I actually know why I react the way I do, I know why I feel the way I do. Someone referred to me not using my name, someone found it in their heart to call me a pet name and it wasn't my mother or a child at work; it was actually someone I've been longing to call mine ever since I saw her. She called me honey, my girlfriend called me honey for the first time and it really shouldn't surprise me. That's what you call the people you feel connected to, it's how you show them that you hold them dear…but it's just been so long since I've heard such name put on me. It felt so good, and I'm sure that she'd be able to coax me into doing anything she wants to by using that name the next couple of months, which is totally okay with me. So I'm driving on honey, so to speak. I'm headed for my girlfriend's apartment where heaven and hell obviously are in the middle of colliding. Pulling up at the curb, I get my purse I slid out of my car, and walk fast up the little space separating the sidewalk from the building's threshold and press Callie's button. All I get is the buzz and the door clicks upon. Preparing myself for what storm that might be going on, on the other side of the blue door, I get my pedagogical skills settled once again and knock.

"Best Bwracelet Finder!" I hear an excitedly Sofia call from the inside which makes me smile. The door soon opens and Mark's exhausted face greets me.

"Thank God!" he heavily breathes, opening the door so I can walk past him.

"And hello to you, too," I chuckle, shrugging out of my jacket. "Where's-"

"Av-zona!" Sofia cuts me off with a delightful squeal, flailing with her arms as she comes running towards me.

"Sofia!" I exclaim just as eagerly and kneel down, hugging the little girl as she comes crashing into my embrace. When she pulls out of the hug I see the tiredness clouding her eyes, making me chuckle on the inside of her stubbornness. "I thought someone would be asleep by now?" I question with a pondering smile. "It's quite late…I was actually on my way to bed myself, but then your mom called me… What's with you not sleeping, big girl?" I stroke her back gently, letting my purse drop to the floor beside me all the while Mark's leaning against the wall, watching us.

"Me no sleep. Me no find bwlue bwracelet," Sofia tells me, her voice breaking as her eyes slowly starts to glisten with unshed tears. But I know those tears, I see those tears every day; she's not fooling me just because she looks so damn cute. Nope, not a change!

"You couldn't find the pretty bracelet, huh? Aww, that's a shame," straightening myself up, I take her hand. "How about we go look for it in your room?"

"I've already searched the entire apartment," Mark interjects, following us into Sofia's room. "Even the bathroom."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to look twice, does it, Sofia?" I smile at Mark first then direct my smile at the little version of my girlfriend.

"Guess not," he huffs.

"Now, Sofia… do you remember where you had it the last time you played with it?" I survey the room which pretty much looks like a war zone; toys splayed out on every square metre.

The little girl closes her eyes and puts a finger to her temple, pressing it into her skin, which makes her face pull into a very focused expression as she tries to remember where she possibly could have mislaid the bracelet. Sofia's little face scrunches up in pondering and I can't help the soft giggle that falls from my lips. Suddenly her eyes shoot upon and she storms off to the bathroom.

"Treas-sure, treas-sure."

Not really following where Sofia's mind just went, Mark and I follow her pace to the bathroom only to be run into by an excited 2-year-old, holding a shiny, blue bracelet up for all eyes to see.

"Wow, you found it?" – "Where was it, I already looked in there?"

"Yup. Me found it. Treas-sure, Av-zona. Daddy, that's treas-sure me hide," Sofia's eyes sparkle and I can only imagine that they must've been playing some sort of pirate game earlier.

"You hide the treasure from the pinching pirates, huh? Good going!" I grin and pat her on her shoulder.

"Yup. Me hide it in twashcan," she proudly states. "No one look in twashcan for treas-sure," I gotta give it to this girl, she's smart. Hiding jewelry in the slop pail…rather unhygienic but still smart.

"Oh that was what you were doing before dinner?" Mark laughs.

Sofia nods and fumbles the bracelet onto her wrist. "Me pwetty, 'coz me find treas-sure again."

"You did," I drawl. "And you know what else?" I raise my eyebrow to lure her into the game. "If you wash your hands and the bracelet, and hurry back to bed, I'm sure your dad won't tell your mom that you were up way past your bedtime. And we can even snuggle, if you're up for it.. I mean, I don't know if you like snuggles… probably not," shrugging I tease her, turning the water on I help her hands under the tap.

"Me do, Av-zona. Me do. Me like snuggles," Sofia shoots as she keeps looking at me.

"Really?" I grin.

"Me like snuggles the bestest."

"Awesome, me too!" and we both get into a small fit of giggles as we wash both bracelet and hands.

Mark's been rather quiet the last minutes, so I turn my head to look at him. He gives me a small smile and then rubs his beard. "Well, it looks like everything is good here then. Are you staying over or?"

"I'll wait for Callie," I smile, watching him zip up his sweater.

"Then I think my work here is done," he shrugs. "If you don't mind, that is…"

"Of course not, I'll let Callie know."

"Thanks. Sofia, Daddy's gotta go now. I had a lot fun tonight, I hope you had too?" Mark approaches the sink and tousles her hair, making Sofia shriek.

"No, Daddy. Me hair be nice," she states as she accepts the towel I hand her.

"Sorry, kiddo," Mark smirks. "Can I get a goodbye hug then?"

Sofia hesitates but then leans in to be taken into Mark's arms. He hugs her tightly and it looks like she hugs him back, all I can see is Mark's face as he lets her go. Something about the sad look in his eyes makes me feel…awkward. He pokes Sofia's little nose and winks at her. "We'll see each other real soon again, I hope," the last words coming out as a distant plea I can't help noticing. "You go right to bed and do as Arizona says, okay?" Mark smiles which earns him a big smile from the toddler. "Good," he raises and extracts his hand. "Good meeting you, Arizona. Take good care of them…"

"I will. I promise," I tell him, shaking his offered hand and feeling this moment somehow just got a hell of a lot more emotional. "Good meeting you, too."

"Thank you," he finishes with a crooked smile. "Goodnight Sofia," with that the man disappears out of the bathroom, leaving me and Sofia to ourselves. When we hear the click of the door, signaling Mark's departure, Sofia turns to look at me.

"Daddy's gone."

"Yes, he had to go take care of a lot of sick people," I lie to her because I don't really know why he left all of a sudden. Well, deep down I think I know but it isn't something a 2-year-old should know…now.

"Okay," Sofia takes my hand and drags me out of the bathroom and into what I assume is Callie's bedroom. "We snuggle in Mama's bed, we awways do," she smiles at me. But I can't climb into Callie's bed without Callie; that would just be very, very weird. So instead I try and save myself for the awkwardness of lying in my girlfriend's bed for the first time with her daughter instead of her, by putting my hands on her shoulders and guide her back to her room.

"No snuggles in Mama's bed tonight, because… I've always wanted to snuggle in a bed shaped like a ship," and my made-up confession apparently hits home because Sofia's face lights up as the Northern Star.

As we both hop into her bed, she eagerly babbles on about all the animals on her comforter's cover; showing me every animal she knows on Noah's Ark. I lap up everything she tells me, totally infatuated with this little girl's life spark, and praising my luck for having had Sofia stumbling right into my heart. When I decide that it's really, really way past her bedtime, I cut her animal rambling off with a kiss to her forehead and tuck the comforter just up to under her chin. As I climb out of her bed, she grasps my wrist as I go to leave her room.

"You no leave me."

"Oh, Sofia. I won't, I promise. I'm just gonna go tidy up the living room," I assure her, my voice soft with admiration. "I'm gonna be here till your mom gets here, okay?"

Sofia's tiredness soon overpowers her ability to speak. "Mmmhkay, no leave…no leave Neverland," she says before letting go of my wrist, her eyelids dropping close. Leaning down to place another soft kiss on her forehead, I smile as I lean back up; Sofia's lower lip pushed slightly to the side, the bracelet tightly grasped in her hand under the pillow. I tiptoe out of the room, leaving the lavalamp on and the door ajar.

* * *

I'm stirred out of my light slumber on the couch as a pair of soft lips makes contact with my cheek, the scent of restaurant softly sneaks into my nose. As I flutter my eyes open, I'm met with the dazzling smile of my girlfriend. Callie looks at me in that certain way I've become addicted to which quickly sends a rush of infatuation through me body. I know I could live on looking at her forever, I could live on just watching her breathe but I want so much more. I need so much more and somehow without having asked, I know she's willing to give it to me. Her eyes tell me all I need to know. Shooting her one of my sweetest smiles, I sit up and rub my nose.

"Hi. You home already?" I ask not knowing what time it is.

"Hi," she beams as she sits down next to me. "Already? It's like 11:30. Sorry it took so long," Callie apologizes while she squeezes my knee.

"Really? Wow," I yawn but try to cover it with my hand. When I remove my hand, Callie leans in to place another kiss on me, this time directly at my lips. "Mmmh…peppermint."

"You're pretty good at this," Callie plays, impressed by my skills to differentiate tastes. When I smugly grin, she squeezes my knee one more time. "I see you got the lion tame."

"Yup. My superpowers of mind control helped your daughter to remember where she'd hidden the current treasure from all the pirates," I chuckle with another smug grin.

"Impressive, Mary Poppins," Callie teases.

"Hey! I'm no Mary Poppins. I don't sing!"

"Aww, that's a shame," Callie pulls me into her side and wraps her arm around me and right there all my arguments goes out the window. I think she's kind of figured out how easily she can manipulate me by just touching me the slightest. But it actually doesn't bug me, on the contrary I very much appreciate it. As my head rests on her shoulder and her hand stroke up and down my own shoulder, I feel how our hearts beat in synch, how at ease I feel. It's the smallest things like this…at the end of the day, coming home to someone or waiting up for someone, is what I've really missed. Knowing that someone misses you when you're at work and that their day immediately brightens up when you're together again. I can't believe I've gone without this feeling for so long, now I don't think I'll ever be able to give it up. Callie lets a yawn escape her mouth and I can feel her stroking become slower and slower as her hand is about to give in to the day's exploits. Kissing her softly under her jaw, I pull myself up in sitting position again.

"I guess you'll want to go to bed," I smile and rise.

"I really should but…um…you don't…you don't need to, I mean…you could stay? If you want to of course. It's late. You shouldn't be driving at this hour anyway…so," Callie rises too. We're facing each other and I'm sure that we pretty much mirror the other one's blushing, hopes and insecurity at this point. It's still so early and Lord knows that I've dreamed about sharing a bed with Callie for oh so long now, but when the opportunity finally gives, I'm acting like a love-struck teenager. "Please," she adds when I haven't responded.

"I'd love to," I finally get over my lips and it's nothing but the truth. I'd very much love to spend the night curled around that magnificent woman. My heartbeat isn't controllable at this point, it just keeps on pounding the infatuation round in my body and making my head dizzy, as if Callie's beauty wasn't enough.

Callie smiles a huge smile and takes my hand, leading me into her bedroom I've hours ago been standing in. When we reach her dresser I finally remember that I haven't got any PJ's or anything. I must be showing some sort of mental debate or Callie's a mind reader, because not two seconds after I've thought the thought Callie hands me a big T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Accepting the clothes I smile, playing a little with the fabric in my hands. Should I just take off my clothes here or go for the bathroom? Screw it, she's my girlfriend and I'm about to sleep in her bed, I'm damn right not going to change in her bathroom. I place the clothes on the dresser and slowly slide off my long shirt, revealing my dark red bra. Catching Callie looking intensely at my chest, I can't help but smile; she obviously appreciates the sight. She mirrors my action and throws her shirt to the side; I almost get lost when my dream about her cleavage comes true. There it is! There those gorgeous mountains of beauty are. Restrained by a black, lacy bra. If I'm not physically drooling, I know I am mentally. She's absolutely divine! I need to feel her naked skin, I need to be close to her, so without any warning I close the gap between us and clash our lips together. It's pure passion and it goes both ways. I feel her hands roam my back while mine work at her sides, slightly ghosting the fabric of her bra once awhile. Words aren't needed, all we need is the touch of each other. The kiss grows deeper as I demand access to her mouth, our heads shifting directions again and again.

Callie backs us up to the bed, the back of my knees hitting the mattress. When I pull away to inhale some much needed air, I lock eyes with the woman before me. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are shining, so much beauty in one place should almost be illegal; but thank God it's not. I know there's only one way this will go and I'm perfectly okay with that, I've been longing for this for so long. The time getting to know Callie only added to how much more I needed of her. How much more I needed for her to reveal every bit of her to me. She looks at me as to ask for permission to go further, her hands resting at the waistband of my leggins. I slowly nod which earns me a beaming smile. She gently pushes the fabric down my thighs which results in every hair on my body rising; to be undressed by this magical human being before me just doesn't feel real. But it is, it is. Arizona, it is. So keep it cool!

When Callie kneels and slides off the leggins altogether, her eyes on me the whole time, I catch her glare glance to my panty clad sex just for a split second which ignites my entire mind, body and soul. She kisses my calves and strokes the outside of my thighs as she takes in my body. Having had enough of her being so far away and with way too much clothes on, I lean up and clasps her shoulders; dragging her on top of me as we kiss once again.

"You've got too much clothes on," I state between sloppy kisses, my hands dipping below the hem of her pants and feeling her skin react to my touch. It's like having the full access to heaven being here…with Callie, with my girlfriend…something I didn't know could exist until now.

Callie chuckles into the kiss, breaking the kiss to look at me with a stunning smirk on her face. She quickly rolls off of me and tears off her pants, throwing them into the pile of the other discarded clothes. I use the time to scoot up the headboard but before I know it, she's on me again; her teeth nipping at my lower lip only to kiss down my neck and make her brand. I slide down so I'm lying completely on my back as the beautiful Latina hovers above me. When she finally sinks her body and her weight softly presses my body further down in the mattress, it's like fireworks exploding. It's the 4th of July in my mind, my soul and definitely in my core. The hand she doesn't use as leverage, snakes down chest deadly slow as she places open mouthed kisses in her wake. When she reaches my bellybutton, she twirls her tongue around only to kiss her way back up to settle on my lips. All the kisses have made my mind a complete mess and I'm about to explode from need, feeling my juices already spilling out from between my thighs. Callie's free hand finally finds the slim elastic band of my panties and pulls them off my leg; the path her hand makes from my knee to my inner thigh is too much to handle, so I buck against her own thigh to get some kind of friction to my screaming core. Callie's chuckle fills the room and I open my eyes to catch her staring directly down at me, nothing but affection and lust in those pools of chocolate. Just as she leans down to kiss me and our eyes lock for the millionth time, she pulls her face back when she inserts two fingers to my dripping core. I yelp out in surprise and the feeling of finally being felt, of finally being filled. It's the only thing I can do, I've got nothing left…My eyes go wide and my mouth opens as my jaw sets. Callie starts a leisurely pace, not using her hips to thrust just yet. Her fingers plunge magically into me, curling in a way I haven't experienced ever before; I finally get over the surprise of her fingers wandering and meet her pound thrust by thrust. I hold her body tight to me by grasping her back for dear life, and her soul close by connecting our mouths once again. She swallows my appreciative moans and I eat all of her groans of satisfaction. We feast of each other and it feels good to finally be able to eat, to finally be consumed by someone who wants the same thing as you do.

Callie picks up her pace, making the thrusts deeper using the force of her hip. "Oh, god…Yes..Cal..Callie..Yes. Right..there, god!" I moan in between kisses and uneven breaths.

"I've dreamed about this. About you," Callie pants as she inserts another digest, filling me oh so perfectly with three of her masterchef fingers, kneading my walls and spots like they've never been kneaded before. "Feeling you, touching you, making love…" she emphasizes every word with a hard pound, making me writhe and curl beneath her as my world breaks apart and heals in the same amount of seconds. "…to you. God! So long," Callie reveals as she keeps kissing me, dragging her kisses onto my cheeks and my neck, my chest with my still restrained breasts. "You're so beautiful," she tells me, kissing above the bra as she keeps on thrusting.

I want to scream all the things Callie's just revealed, I want her to know that I've felt the exact same way but I just can't, I can't find the right words. "Please, keep going," I plead as I meet her hand. "You're…amazing…so, so…close!" I pant, digging my nails into her shoulders. "Yes…y-y-yessss," I hiss out as I feel my walls suck Callie's fingers in. She stills her movements painfully slow and soon her beautiful face is looking down at me. I pull her down for a rough but loving kiss as a thank you for her making me feel more alive than I've ever felt before and she gladly participates. Suddenly I feel her fingers leave me empty which makes me whimper into her mouth.

"I…it was…you…holy shit…Calliope…"

Callie grins and tucks some hair behind my ear, kissing me softly on the nose before rolling off of me and flopping into the place just next to me. "Yes, it was," she sighs happily and curls into my side.

The silence becomes a cocoon of bubbly feelings as Callie's head rests on my chest. I'm almost ready to repay the favor…because…I really need to repay that magic. I can't wait anymore. I need to show her just how much she moves me, just how much she just rocked my world. And just how much I've dreamed about this, too. Her breath is still a little heavy, just as mine, but the way it tinkles my every nerve makes me feel alive and oh so masterly good.

"You know, I've dreamed about this, too," I finally tell the woman who shared her inner thoughts with me as she showed me how much she'd dreamed. "And I think I've dreamed about it forever…honey," Callie tightens the hold on my body with the arm she's draped around my waist; pulling me into her even closer as she kisses the top of my chest chastely. She doesn't say anything besides humming, and that's good enough for me because I heard what her heart told me just before. Something about dreams and hope, things I believe in even more now after meeting Callie.

* * *

**So, you spoiled people... I don't think I'll be able to crack another chapter out until after my vacation... But who knows, maybe?**  
**Until then; I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay, okay. You've all asked for Arizona returning the favor, and who am I to say no to my readers? So here you have some sexiness and some fluff… we all need it, right? :-)**

**AN/2: And this will definitely be the last update before holidaying in a foreign country where my internet connection won't work. I might be able to write, but not update… So this'll have to do until then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The entire room smells like sex, a scent I haven't smelled in ages. But something about this scent makes me believe that I haven't smelled it ever before. It's the scent of completely devotion, trust and…love? And I know that I haven't felt the way I do now before…it's just different. Arizona makes me feel different, she makes me feel like I'm the only one in this world just by looking at me. It's something I know I've already become addicted to, and wow…is it a good addiction. The way I felt her squeeze around my fingers, the way I felt her arousal pool out in my hand, the way her skin tasted under my lips; it was magic in this everyday life. It was like a fairytale; Arizona writhing beneath me, her cries of lust and beautiful face scrunching up in utter pleasure and desire and want. It was perfection.

Arizona's breathing is almost even when she finally says something. "You know, I've dreamed about this, too," she tells me as she strokes my back. Molding my front even more into her side, I drape an arm around her taut stomach, wanting to feel everything that is my girlfriend. Humming, I kiss her chest; the taste of sweat and sex ghosting my lips. "And I think I've dreamed about it forever…honey," she confesses and I can't help but smile this cheeky smile, hugging her side even more. Sure my sex screams for attention and my juices are already slowly running down my thighs, needing for Arizona to be inside me but just now I bask in the joy of having brought my extremely sexy, beautiful and caring girlfriend pleasure. Gently brushing my thumb over her ribs, I prop myself up on one elbow so I can look down at the beauty in my bed. When eyes as blue as the ocean at morning locks with mine, I see them darkening just then. I see her lick her lips and her dimples pop as her eyes trace down to my chest; she cups my cheek and leans up to kiss me. Her lips being the softest I've ever felt on me, and just as she is about to fill my mouth with her warm tongue, she flips us in one swift motion; her being atop of me now, giving me a pretty good view of her perfect breasts.

"Whoa," I yelp in surprise and amazement; quite impressed by her strength. Arizona just grins before leaning down to claim my lips again, deadly slow licking my lower lip and tugging it softly with her teeth. I moan in frustration and need, wanting her more than I've ever wanted anything else. I feel her arousal on my thigh as she grinds down on me, which only adds to the desperation in me. I clasp her shoulders with both hands as I bring her lips hard down on mine, being done with the teasing. I need this woman, I need to feel her feeling me. I need to…- wow!

Arizona cups my mound as we kiss, she rubs it just the right way; circling my erect member with her thumb. I moan out loud, Arizona swallowing it fully as her hand keeps teasing me outside my panties. She presses harder on my clit resulting in my hips bucking hard into her hand. Oh my God, she's going to kill me. This is how I'm going to go…And if it wasn't for the fact that it feels so freaking amazing and yet so extremely mean, I would've made her stop because….because I want to live. But right now, all I want…all I really want is for her to stop playing. Arizona breaks the kiss as she pushes my panties aside with a swift finger, coating it in the arousal I can't control. Looking down on me, she doesn't say anything…all I get is her bright eyes, a dimpled sexy grin and a lick of her lips. Oh my God…this is now, this is now I'm dying.

Arizona attaches her mouth to my neck, licking and sucking just the right way all the while she runs her fingers up and down my slit. I'm not sure how many just that they're there and not inside of me. The warm mouth trails down my chest and a fair hand snakes behind my back to unclasp my bra. As I feel my breasts bounce out of their restraining, I open my eyes to find blonde hair cascading all over my chest; Arizona's lips around one of my nipples, sucking it into her warm mouth. I feel all these feelings I can't contain, all these emotions overwhelming me because my girlfriend is currently worshipping my body for the first time.

"Arizon-" I try to request but am cut off by the sexiest voice in the world.

"I know," she states, sliding one slim digest into my depth. God! It feels so good but it's still not enough, bucking my hips to try and urge for another finger I moan. Arizona does as I desperately want her to, adding another finger to her thrusts and I meet her immediately. This is beyond paradise, this is everything heaven has got to feel like.

"Fuck…yes, Arizona…more, I need…" I pant out as I throw my head back and forth, Arizona's mouth going from one breast to the other, nipping and sucking, licking and blowing. Arizona grinds harder down on my thigh as she keeps the pounding in a controlled pace. It's almost too much for me to handle; my girlfriend's mouth on my breasts, her dripping core on my thigh, her skilled fingers deep inside of me. Where can I put myself? How can I still be in my body? Why haven't I died yet?

"You're so amazing," Arizona tells me, her voice so close to sexy perfection that I almost come right there. "And so…so wet," she breathes out using the thigh not grinding down on me to add a force to her next stroke, giving me a taste of how strong she means what she's doing. I feel her mouth detach itself from my chest which makes me whimper, but it's soon forgotten after her next thrust…sending me almost over the edge with such a source of strength and affection. She's a freaking master, she's a heroine disguised as angel. And she's mine! But as amazing as the last thrust felt, it's gone…I'm empty. I'm empty and I'm sad. I'm almost at the verge to panic. Where's those lovely fingers fitting so perfectly into me? My eyes shoot upon just then and I prop myself up on both elbows when I can't see my girlfriend anywhere. What's going on? How come she stopped? I was so damn close… But just then I feel it, I feel the mouth that was lavishing my breasts just before…but now it's on me, between my thighs, sucking my clit into its warmth.

Arizona keeps sucking, poking the tip of her tongue in the right place as I collapse down to the mattress and feel life return to me. Or is it being ripped from me? I can't tell. My head is a mess of sex, pleasure, confusion, gratitude but most of all Arizona.

"Yes…Don't…don't stop, yessss!" I hiss out.

Arizona chuckles which sends a rush up my entire body and down to my core again, and I'm sure another round of arousal pours right out of me and onto her chin. Seeing that I was so, so close just before I know I'm soon called for. I know all she's got to do is give me the final push and I'll be a pool of liquid in her hands, mouth whatever… And I'm pretty sure that Arizona knows that too. She gives my clit a nip that makes me growl in pain and pleasure, in satisfaction before she licks me up and down, painfully slow before running her tongue in hard and quick licks, milking every ounce of arousal I give her.

"You taste so good, Callie," she groans in between licks. "I just knew it!"

I can't say anything, my eyes are squeezed tight and my hands grasping the headboard. Now is the time, now I die. And God, is it a beautiful and freaking awesome way to go.

"You're so gorgeous," Arizona says as she stills her movements. I bring one hand to her head, tangling it in her sweaty, golden locks, trying to make her keep going. "I could just…"

"Then do it!" I groan out, a mixture of demand and plead.

Arizona takes one last lick up my slit and return to my clit where she circle her tongue around it, then giving me the final nip which sends me over the cliff; pushing me over, tipping the boat, bringing me into oblivion. I definitely come undone so completely as ever from Arizona's work. My entire body trembles and stars are shooting around us as my girlfriend laps up everything my body gives her. I jerk and spasm and I can't take it anymore, disentangling my hand from her hair I gently pat her on the shoulder, silently asking her to come join me in eye-level. She gives me one last kiss on my glistening lips before detaching herself entirely from my dripping and exhausted sex.

I feel her snake up my body, softly brushing away the hair that has matted itself to my face. "You take your time," she kisses both of my cheeks and I can smell myself in the air. That's the only thing I manage to decipher; all's a blur of bliss and blaze. And she's the one bringing me to that point. Arizona's breath washes over my face, her lips ghosting over every part of my tired smile, but I can't open my eyes. They're too heavy, my muscles too sore.

"You're beautiful," Arizona whispers as she places her head in the crook of my neck. I'm not sure if she wants me to hear it but I do. She nuzzles into me even more, pulling up the covers and kissing the spot behind my ear.

"Thank you," I choke out in a low breath as I caress her back in gently strokes, and I feel her smile against my skin.

"Thank you," she echoes, a small giggle falling from her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't know," I state because I can't really think of something funny right now. Everything my mind is full of is the heaven Arizona took me to, the feeling of her warm body curled around mine and her fingers slowly playing with my hair. Nothing to laugh about, just pure romance like in the movies.

"Just…" Arizona hesitates, her fingers curling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"What, tell me," I whine, but just a little…I want to know.

"Just…I knew I'd like your…"

"My what?" Urgh, she's just being a tease…again!

"Your sauce," she says and starts giggling again, making both of our bodies bounce in the bed.

"Arizona," I smirk, swatting her butt slightly.

"What?" she drawls in that cute way, kissing the spot behind my ear again.

"You're a goof," I chuckle, dragging her into me even more. She drapes a leg over the lower part of my body; and it hits me how good we just fit together. Like jigsaw puzzles, connecting to make a beautiful picture.

"Maybe," she breathes out tiredly. "But I liked it."

"Well…I'm glad," I chuckle once again, trying to cover the yawn that creeps its way out of me. Arizona buries her head in the crook of my neck as her breathing becomes heavier, her hand never leaving my hair, the other one resting across my chest. I close my eyes and let sleep overpower me, I'm ready to be lulled into sleep with my girl wrapped up in my arms and the feelings of pure satisfaction and pleasure clouding my mind. Just as I'm about to cross the line, Arizona mumbles.

"Now it's my secret, too."

I can't help but chuckling at her statement because she's clearly sleeping and doesn't know what she's saying. Her little statement about the secret sauce makes my heart swell because she does indeed know. In fact I think she's been the lacking ingredient for all this time, no… I know so.

* * *

"Mama, Mama, Mama," Sofia comes running into the kitchen, her hair all messed up from her nightly wars with stuffed animals and pillows.

"What's up, buttercup?" I ask her, as I flip through the newspaper and sip at my coffee.

"Someone in the shower! Me hear water. And no me, no you, Mama," her little tongue going 100 miles an hour. "Rubber, rubber. There's a rubber in bathroom!" Sofia tugs my arm. "Come…you get rubber away, Mama!"

"Sofia, it's called a robber and not a rubber, honey. And it really isn't a robber," I smile at my daughter, using the best soothing voice I know.

"It's no rub-robber?" Sofia chews on her lip.

"No, it's not," I place my hand on her shoulder and toss the newspaper aside. "It's Arizona. She needed a shower before going to work."

"Av-zona here? She come play with me?" Sofia's voice laced with confusion but also a little bit of hope. As I'm about to answer, Arizona shows up in the same clothes as yesterday which only makes me smile. She still looks like a gift sent from heaven, standing there all pretty and innocent looking. "Av-zona! You play with me, yay!"

"Good morning, Sofia," Arizona greets her with a dimpled smile, her eyes then turn to me and we share a look of what? Fondness, gratitude, love? I don't know, just a very good look. Arizona then looks back to my daughter. "No, big girl, I'm not. I have to go to work real soon."

"Why you come, Av-zona, if not play with me?" Sofia asks as she walks towards her. Arizona crouches down, and I can't help but smile as I get a very small view but definitely good look at the cleavage I had the pleasure of worshipping hours ago.

"I visited your mom, Sofia," Arizona smiles as she nods.

"Why you come early and go again not play with me?"

"Sofia, Arizona slept here. She's Mama's girlfriend, remember? And sometimes girlfriends need to sleep over when it's night," I try and explain to my daughter, hoping she'll somehow understand just a fraction of it.

"Oh," Sofia nods. "You have more gwirlfriends sleepover, Mama?"

"Oh, no no. Just one," I chuckle. Catching Arizona's eyes I wink at her which earns me a dimpled smile in return. "I only need one."

"So…no play with Sofia?" she asks in a defeated yet pleading tone.

"Not right now, Sof. But I promise, we'll play next time I get here," Arizona tells Sofia which seems to work from my 2-year-old for now. She gives her a smile and then passes Arizona.

"Sofia…10 more minutes and it's picking-out-clothes-time," I call after my daughter as Arizona stands and looks down at me, her eyes sparkling in the early morning sun casted in by the window.

"Yeah yeah," Sofia replies chipperly from somewhere in the living room.

"Good morning," Arizona purrs as she cups my cheek and closes the small gab between us, the kiss being tender and sweet.

"It is," I say as we part, licking my lips as I taste the toothpaste on her and smile up at her. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Arizona pecks my lips before releasing my cheek and moves aside so I can stand.

As I go about pouring the hot liquid into a mug, I feel two strong arms around my waist, pulling my back into a taut stomach and a set of firm breasts. I relax in Arizona's arms, letting my head drop a little back to rest against the side of her face. Her fingers caress the skin between sweatpants and tank top as a tickling, and I'm once again amazed by how easy my body reacts to her touch.

"Can I just say how happy I am that you're not having a bunch of girlfriends coming over for sleepovers," Arizona smirks teasingly against my skin as she turns her head just a fraction to kiss the first available spot on my face she can find.

"Cute," I tell her as I spin in her arms, mug in one hand. "I'm actually pretty happy 'bout that fact myself, it's way too much work with a bunch of ladies," I smugly shrug with my shoulders, waiting for a reaction from my girlfriend.

"Oh, is that so?" she cocks an eyebrow and takes the mug out of my hands, her other arm still holding me. Arizona takes a sip of the hot fluid, "Well, I appreciate you being honest with me. I like to be the only one having and getting your attention," she grins.

"Believe me, you are!" I state, nothing but truth in my words. Because she really is. There's no one I'd rather give my attention to than her, there's no one else I'd rather have attention from. Actually every other woman pales in comparison to my girlfriend.

When Arizona removes the mug from her mouth, I see it as an option or invitation, whatever…to feel those lips upon me yet again. Dipping down so our heads are in level, I claim her lips as my lips. Now she tastes like coffee which only makes the sensation so much better. I snake an arm around her back and pull her in, feeling the slowness of the kiss speed up. I just can't help it; she makes me want to touch her and feel her all the time. Arizona lets a soft moan escape and I gladly swallow it, needing everything of her to live.

"Nooo," Arizona drawls in a whine when her watch beeps signaling that it's 7:45. Just then Sofia comes sprinting into the kitchen.

"Av-zona?"

"Yeah?" she answers sweetly, sipping at the mug and turning her face to my daughter but still keeping her arm around me.

"So, you play with Mama when it is night, yes? And you play with Sofia when it is day, yes?"

Arizona almost spits out her coffee and my eyes go wide. This is so embarrassing, but she doesn't even know what she's saying. It's as innocent as anything can be; it's how a child sees the world and sometimes I wish I had my daughter's vision upon life.

Coughing lightly, Arizona regains herself and smiles. "Um, yeah. You can say that. But I also like to visit your mom in daylight, and I also like to tuck you in to bed at night…So how 'bout we say that I just like being with both of you any time of the day?"

It looks like Sofia buys it, yet again. I'm very impressed by how smoothly Arizona seems to always run over the small bumps in the road. Hat off! "Mmmkay," she says as she's done pondering Arizona's little explanation. When she's about to turn and go about whatever she was in the middle of doing before joining us in the kitchen, she stops. "But, Av-zona…You like me the mostest? You like playing with me the mostest."

"I like playing with you, yes I do," Arizona confirms with a dimpled smile without actually answering Sofia's question. And with that Sofia skips off.

"5 minutes, Sof!" I call after her.

"That goes for me too," Arizona says, pecking my lips and placing the mug in the sink.

"You…you'll come play with me again soon, won't you?" I request, wagging my eyebrows when Arizona looks at me, her face slightly reddening and her eyes shining.

"Ha! Aren't you a funny one," she laughs, leaning in and kissing my pouting lips. "I'll call you when I'm off and you call me when you're done being master chef, okay?" she smiles.

"Deal," I tell her before kissing her once again. "Hurry to work so you can get home and call me."

"Awww, you miss me already?" Arizona mocks me sweetly.

"Yes!"

"Then I'd better get going, huh? Good day, honey," she kisses me one last time, hugs me and then goes to find my daughter and leave me in the kitchen. But then she turns, walks back to me and brings her lips to mine once again. "I'll miss you, too," Arizona whispers and runs a hand over my hair as our eyes lock once again; my heart singing and my soul soaring.

* * *

**So, there you have your fix.**  
**Please leave me mine :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So…I'm back from vacation! And I've actually got a couple of chapters written for you. Here's the first one. I just need to add that the response to last chapter has been the biggest so far. I'm really happy that you guys like this story…because I really like writing it! So thank you for being so awesome!**

**Now… Enjoy! I know you've gone out of your mind...I have, that's for sure :-)**

* * *

Not in my wildest fantasy did I imagine soaring could feel so amazing. I'm actually very scared of flying, or not so much the flying but more the crashing and burning, but this feels beyond great. And maybe it's because I'm flying high on the rush of love I feel whenever I'm with Callie or just thinking about her; whenever I get to feel the joy of spending time with my girlfriend and her adorable daughter. It's everything I never knew I wanted nor needed which is actually pretty scary, too. But they make me want to be everything and anything all at once. The little version of my beautiful girlfriend makes me want to be funny and caring and adventurous, and not just the way I am at work but like really be it. My girlfriend makes me want to feel everything, taste everything, touch everything and just be everything she needs me to be. And I'm sure that this is the best feeling I've ever felt. I don't feel alone, ever. I feel wanted and appreciated and needed. From both of the girls, from both of my girls. And it just keeps getting better. Today Callie and I cross the four months mark of our relationship and we're going to celebrate it like I can only assume a couple with a kid celebrates those kinds of anniversaries; eating at home and cuddling on the couch when the kid is tucked safely in bed. But first, I gotta fetch that said kid. Callie's at work till 6 tonight because it's a slow Monday and Alex is awesome. So I've promised to wine and dine my woman and her daughter, and I couldn't be more excited. Callie doesn't exactly know why I asked to cook tonight, but she happily agreed.

As I enter Sofia's daycare I'm greeted with a scent I know all too well. It's a homey scent and I immediately relax. It's not the first time I've been here but it's the first time I'm here to pick Sofia up myself. Most of the caretakers know my face and who I am, they know about my relationship with Callie and are very kind and helpful. But still, I'm a tiny bit nervous. It's not that I'm afraid that Sofia won't cooperate, we're pretty good friends by now…but it's more the fact that Callie's not here to handle any possible clothes emergencies or tantrums. I mean, I can deal with them at work , I'm actually quite the master if I do say so myself, but it's different now. I need to step up and pull the parent hat on; something I haven't done before, not when I'm the only one Sofia's got to count on. Callie's always been there but now I'm on my own.

"Hi, can I help you, miss?" a friendly voice behind me asks as I round a corner and step into the joint playroom of the daycare. I turn around and find an elderly woman exiting a room, a happy child bouncing on her hip.

"I'm looking for Sofia," I tell her with a big smile as I follow the woman fully into the playroom area.

"Sofia? We've got a lot of Sofias. Which one is it?" she asks as she places the babbling baby on a mattress.

"Torres. Black hair, brown eyes," smiling down at all the crawling children at my feet and an older one rounding the corner and almost knocking me off my feet as he passes in a great speed. "Whoaa," I drawl in a chuckle.

"S'rry," he grins and runs off.

"Oh, Sofia Torres," she smiles. "She's just down the hall, second door on the right. Green door. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," I give her a friendly smile as I nod and go to turn on my heels, on a mission to find the toddler I'm going to make my kitchen helper later on.

"You're Arizona, right?" the same voice asks me before I can head for the green door.

"Yes, that'd be me," I smile a little confused.

"She talks about you a lot."

"Really? I hope it's good things," my voice laced with excitement and shyness. I know Sofia likes me and I know that I already love her, but knowing that she speaks of me just makes my heart swell because I can't stop talking about her or Callie too. They fill my life with all things good, so knowing that I somehow make Sofia's life a good thing makes me very, very happy and actually kind of proud too.

"Yes. You've got quite a fan in her," she chuckles before kneeling down and flopping herself onto the mattress between kids and pillows. "Whoopsydaisy, now Patty's down here…who wanted to read a book?" she asks the tiny humans scattered all around her. I smile at the familiar scene and then knock on the green door, popping my head in.

"Hi," I greet the room.

"Oh, hi Arizona," Misty looks up from the puzzle she's currently helping a girl do and gives me a friendly smile. "She's playing with the dollhouse in there," she motions with a wave of her hand to the small extra room where the door's open.

"Okay, thank you," I say as I slalom between toys, children and tugged off pieces of clothes. As I enter the small room, I place myself on a chair behind the huge dollhouse. Sofia and another girl are very busy in their little game, moving the dolls and furniture around while talking and making sounds, so they don't notice me. We don't need to hurry, the time only being 3:40, so I just lean back in the chair and watch them as they interact in their own world.

"Okay, Maddie, you go gross-shopping now. Me vacuum," Sofia use a ladder from a broken fire-truck as a vacuum cleaner while Maddie takes a bowl from the playtime kitchen and raises.

"I shop l-l-lottss and lots of carrr-rots and no more lol-lip-pops," Maddie assures Sofia as she turns and finds me watching them. "H-hi," she says shifting her weight from one foot to the other, clasping her doll and the bowl in her hands.

"Hi," I give her a dimpled smile, my voice making Sofia's head turn too and a huge smile appear on her lips. "Hi Sofia," I perkily exclaim.

"Av-zona. See, that's my Av-zona, Maddie. Av-zona come pick me up, I tell you," Sofia eagerly nods towards her friend before crawling the floor until she reaches my legs and hurl herself up in standing position. I scoop her onto my lap and hug her dearly, enjoying the significant scent that is pure Sofia. When the hug ends she pulls out to look at me and then back to Maddie. "Av-zona come pick me up and she go home with me," Sofia proudly states, Maddie's eyes go wide in awe and her soft curls lightly bouncing as she nods.

"You So-Sofia's mom's girl-fwiend, Sofia say say you are," Maddie stutters, slowly moving closer to us as she sees Sofia relax into my embrace, twirling both index fingers in my loose hair.

"That is absolutely right," I coo as I nuzzle into Sofia's cheek earning myself a delightful squeal. Turning my attention back to Maddie I give her a smile. "What else did Sofia tell you? Probably a lot of silly stories," I smirk and make a funny face which makes both of the toddlers laugh.

"Sofia say y-you like Sofia's mom a-a-andd Sofia say you play fun-funny games and give pretty b-braceletss."

"Does she now?" I raise a curious eyebrow and both girls laugh. "Oh well, I do like Sofia's mom and I know some great games," winking I get another round of giggles and laughs, Maddie now standing just next to me as she watches Sofia bounce in my lap.

"Maddie come home with us, Av-zona? We play funny gwames?" Sofia pleads in her best pleading voice which is very, very hard to say no to. But I know I have to today.

"Not today, sweetheart. Some other time," I soothe her with a sweet smile as I stand.

"Today, Av-zona. Today! Maddie come today and we play. It's okay we all play," Sofia tries her best, batting those damn cute eyelashes and flashing me her little white teeth. "Today, Av-zona, yes?" she groan as I softly shake my head no.

"Nope, girly. Not today. We gotta make dinner for Mama," I tell the pouting little Latina as I let her down so she can walk herself. "Maddie can come play with you another day, we just need to talk to Maddie's mom and your Mama, okay?"

"But…"

"No buts," I warn her, giving the girl my serious look.

"Av-zooonaaa," she tries a whiny drawl, tugging the back of my jeans.

"Nuh-uh," I shake make my head no again. "Now we need to say goodbye so we can go shopping and make an awesome dinner for when your Mama comes home," walking out of the small room I smile at the woman I talked to just before. "I'm taking Sofia home. How's her day been, anything I need to know?"

"Not really. She's had a real good day, ate a lot of mashed potatoes for lunch and slept an hour and 45 minutes," Misty tells me as she tidies up the table. "Oh, actually… would you tell Callie that Sofia needs a new pair of pants in her changing case in the bathroom? Sofia spilled on the ones she wore this morning so we had to change them. They're in-"

"Her locker," I cut her off with a knowing smile, being very familiar with the daycare routine.

"Ship locker," Sofia chimes in, standing next to me looking at both of us, and Maddie all forgotten now.

"Exactly, in your ship locker," Misty tells her in a warm voice.

"I'll tell Callie," I assure her and take Sofia's hand. "Can you say goodbye, Sofia?"

"Bye Misty," Sofia waves with her free hand.

"Goodbye Sofia, see you tomorrow," Misty waves too and then we close the green door behind us.

"Me glad you come pick me up, Av-zona," Sofia tells me as she leads me to her locker with the little ship mark on. "Coz me miss you lots," my heart explodes in festival colors and my soul does a pirouette. I know I get these kinds of revelations every day, but they're not from the child I try to build a stronger relationship with. They're not from the child I've come to love as if she was my own flesh and blood. Sofia's words hit me just where such words needs to be felt and I feel them a thousand times more for every minute passing by.

"I missed you really much, too. And I've been looking forward to picking you up aaaaall day," I tell Sofia as she tries to stick her feet into her little boots, her tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth.

As I help her into her boots and zip up her jacket, she looks me in the eyes. "You miss me mostest than you miss Mama?" And how do you answer a question like that? Because I always miss Callie when I'm not around her, I always crave and yearn for her touch; her kisses, her hugs, her voice, her stolen glances. I miss her in such heavy ways that make my body scream, it's almost unbearable but the knowing of us being together really soon always makes up for it. Missing Callie is one thing, missing Sofia is a completely other thing! They can't be compared. I do miss Sofia when she's not around, especially after getting to know her so well and spending such a great amount of time with her. They've both come to mean so incredibly much to me and I miss them whenever we are apart. But the way I miss my girlfriend when I'm not in her arms, in her company, in the same room as she, will never ever be something that could be compared to anything else.

"I miss your mom very much because she's my girlfriend, and when girlfriends are not being together they miss each other. Just like when you want an ice-cream and you can't have one," I gather her things, the bag with the wet pants included, and then we exist the daycare.

"Aw! So much? Me love ice-cweams," Sofia exclaims, pondering what I assume are all the times she has ever wanted an ice-cream and haven't gotten her way.

"Yep. That much!" I grin as I open the car door for her and she hops in, helping me buckle her up in her car seat on the backseat of my car.

"How much you miss me?"

I climb into the driver's seat, buckle myself up and stick the key in the engine. "You remember the blue bracelet I gave you?" I ask her, watching her nod eagerly in the rearview mirror. "When you lose it, you really wanna find it. That's how much I miss you when we aren't together," I smile at her as the car purrs and starts leading us towards the store.

* * *

When we get home from the store the cooking starts and it's actually a real pleasure to cook with this enthusiastic little chef, and it really shouldn't surprise me but it does anyway. She knows exactly where everything is and how to push her little stool around the kitchen so she can help me. We chat and laugh while preparing a delicious meal for the woman we both desperately need to see. It's almost 6:30 and Callie has already sent me a text to let me know that she's on her way home. I can't help the grin that forms on my face as I place my phone back on the counter; it's been almost two days since I saw her the last time…or, actually last time I saw her was yesterday morning, but anyway…it's still too many hours without her. God, I need to kiss her! I miss her! I miss her very much, 10.000 ice-creams much. I glance at the clock one more time and decide that it's time to take the roasted chicken out of the oven; she should be here any time soon. Thankfully! I'm as hungry as a lion and Sofia's getting a little cranky which I can only assume is because she's hungry, too. I grab the oven mittens, pull the roast out and place it on top of the cooker. It smells heavenly and I'm feeling like a very good girlfriend, making dinner for Callie as she comes home from work. Actually, I feel very good in general. A feeling I'm now familiar with which makes both my mind and soul synch with the beating of my heart.

"Sofia, dinner's ready. Go wash your hands, please," I call, placing the chicken on the made table; the candle lights creating a lovely atmosphere, the tableware neatly placed and on Callie's plate a small box with a silver bow.

"Me read!" Sofia yells from her room.

"Hands, please!"

"No."

"Sofia," I warn, opening the wine and placing the milk for Sofia on the table. "Please."

"Nope."

"So, no dinner, huh?" I ask her, both not in the same room. Straightening the bow on Callie's gift, I shot one eye to get the table in a better view; yep, everything looks nice, smells nice and if this doesn't do the trick, I don't know what else could. Tonight's the night. Tonight's perfect; not too early, not too sudden, not too frightening, not too anything. It'll be perfect…if only Sofia would cooperate as she'd done the entire day. "Sofia, we need clean hands to eat."

"No!"

This is stupid, this communication which seems to be only one-sided. Nodding confident at the table, I go to find the stubborn toddler. She's head deep in one of her Peter Pan books and couldn't care less if dinner was ready.

"Little lady, dinner's ready and you need to wash your hands."

"Me no wanna," Sofia tells me without looking up.

"Oh, but you have to!"

"Me read."

"I see that, Sofia. But you need to eat and then you can read afterwards," I hear the door opening and closing, signaling Callie's arrival. As much as I want to drop this stupid discussion and throw myself in the arms of my girlfriend, I know I need to keep pushing because Sofia needs to know that I mean business. She needs to know that I'm not some sort of playmate she can just push around.

Sofia looks up from her book, crinkling her nose and then just huffs.

"Hey, c'mon," I take the book out of her hands and grab her wrist lightly. "Let's go."

"Nooo, no wanna," she whines. I let go of her hand and crouches down, my hands resting at the edge of her bed.

"But you have to," I give her an enthusiastic nod, my voiced being calm but serious.

"Sofia!" Callie says from behind me. I don't look over my shoulder right away, but Sofia's eyes snap up to those of her mother's and her shoulders slump as she sighs dramatically.

"Okay," she drawls, pushing herself off of the bed and past me, giving Callie a hug on the way. "Hi Mama," Sofia smiles big, trying to soothe whatever she might have made boiling.

"Hi honey," Callie greets with a smile and a kiss to her hair, then Sofia skips to the bathroom where we soon hear the water running. "And hi honey," she grins as I stand and approach her.

I should be mad, I am actually just a tiny little bit mad…because it was my fight, it was my game to win, it was mine and Sofia's little war between who's in control and Callie totally blew it, tugged the blanket out from under my feet and made me a nobody. I know she only did it to help but still, it should've been me making Sofia haul off to the bathroom. I need to have her listening to me as well, especially if Callie wants me to be a part of her life and seeing that I'm almost always here, it'd be convenient and more stabile if it was so. I know I need to speak to Callie about it, but I just hadn't thought tonight would be the night for such a talk. Tonight was the night for a completely different talk. Well, I'll let it slide…for now.

"Hi stranger," I purr into her ear as we hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Callie pulls out of the hug and brings her lips to mine in a passionate and sweet kiss, all my thoughts vanishing as a heat circles around my entire body. "Something smells delicious," she says as we share a mutual look of affection.

"I should hope so, we've spent a lot of time and effort on making it," I grin and softly push her out of the doorway all the way to the kitchen while pecking her face with feather light kisses, and Callie chuckling. Sofia rushes past us and finds her seat at the end of the table, her chair having a green pillow atop.

"You washed your hands?" I send the tossing toddler a look over Callie's shoulder.

"Mmh-hmm. Smell," Sofia smiles proudly and sticks her hands out for me to sniff but I just shake my head no.

"If you say you have then I believe you," smiling, I kiss Callie one last time on her delicious red lips and spin her half a circle so the table gets into her view.

"Oh my, Arizona. It's amazing," she exclaim, her eyes wide, jaw dropping and hands grasping the back of my shirt as I pass her. Pulling me in, she holds my hips and kisses the back of my neck. "What have I-," she's cut off by her thoughts as her glance falls upon the small box on her plate. "Arizona," she breathes. "You really didn't have to."

"Me help, Mama. Me help bweautiful dinner for you," Sofia excitedly chimes in, her hands clapping in a proud motion.

"I know," I state softly as I position myself in my seat. "But I wanted to because it's the 6th."

"You helped Arizona cook such a lovely dinner, honey? Wow, you're very good. And the table looks amazing. Look at all the little hearts," Callie smiles as she sits and I pour her a glass of wine without saying anything else.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah, and hearts are coz Av-zona say she miss you Mama, so much like me want ice-creams. And be-because Av-zona has liked you in four days," Sofia eagerly prattles, her little fork waving in the air as Callie cuts her chicken in small bits.

"Months, Sofia. Four months," I correct her with a smile, disentangling the fresh pasta from the pasta fork.

"Is that so?" Callie grins and then looks at me a little surprised. I don't know if she's forgotten what day it is, I don't even know if she's into this whole gift thing; we haven't really talked about it but I thought that now was the time to do something about an anniversary. I like spoiling my girlfriend and I don't need something in reverse actually, it's not the materialism in a relationship that counts anyway…knowing that Callie appreciates me and likes me is completely enough for me. But when I walked by the big window last week, I just had to buy it for Callie…I just had to buy it because it just fitted so perfectly. So I did and now it's wrapped up in a small box and lies on Callie's plate. She hasn't even touched it or made a move to do so which actually has me worried a bit. "Well, I like Arizona too. Very much in fact," she adds with that gorgeous smile of hers. Pushing Sofia's plate back to her, Callie leans back in her chair and looks at her plate, then me. "Can I?...or would you rather I wait?"

"It's on your plate, so you decide," I smile, sipping my glass of wine.

"Open, Mama. Open now!" Sofia says between bits of food.

Callie grins beautifully and then goes to open the gift but stops. "Is there a card or something?"

"No, just open it."

She pulls the bow off, carefully placing it on the table. Then she tips the lid of the small box open and finds the one thing I couldn't keep myself from buying. It just screamed Callie…and me, actually. Callie lets her fingers graze the item ghostly as if she's afraid of breaking it, then she looks up and finds my eyes. The look I get is awe-struck and shining, and right there I know I did good. I know I somehow hit just in the chamber of my girlfriend's big heart.

I give her a casual shrug with my shoulder. "So, you like it?" trying to stay cool even though all I want to do is dance a victory dance because I did so very awesome.

"Like it? I love it. It's beautiful, Arizona. Thank you, thank you so much. How did you? Why did you? Gosh, it's just so amazing," Callie says flabbergasted, spinning the slim silver in between her fingers.

"Me see?"

"Yes, but you need to be careful, okay mija? It's very easy to break if it's not being handled with care. See," Callie lets Sofia touch it and a big smile forms on both of their faces. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Pwretty," Sofia grins and looks at me. "Av-zona give Mama a pretty heart," and just then I think it hits Callie. Something about the heart in the necklace, something about Sofia cutting it out in words. Callie tousles Sofia's hair as she raises and rounds the table, hooking a finger under my chin and looks straight into my soul through my eyes.

"I love you," she tells me earnestly, her big brown eyes digging their way into my heart once and for all. I'm pretty sure my entire world just became this woman, this woman who just declared her love for me. I'm pretty sure all the love I felt for this woman just doubled and tripled and went to higher powers. I just, I just love her so, so much. And I thought I was going to spill the beans tonight, I had it all figured out…when Callie opened the box she'd see the necklace and then the little note in the lid; the note where I've written the three words Callie just spoke. I give her a dimpled grin, trying to show her just how happy I am but it just doesn't do it. Leaning just the last fraction up to her lips, I bring my lips to hers; softly showing her that I indeed love her too. If love was fluid I'd pour all my love into her only using my mouth, and somehow I think I actually am, and it feels out of this world amazing – knowing that the woman I'm kissing with all the love I've got actually kisses me back with all the love she's got. It's a wonderful circle, one I have no intention of ever breaking. I blindly fumble my hand across the table to get the box, when I grasp it I hold it up. Callie feels my movement and breaks the kiss, looking into my eyes and then sighs happily when she sees the open box.

"You do?"

"I do!"

"So there was a card after all," Callie teases.

We share another kiss, like to seal the deal of love and then Callie finds her seat again; both of us having similar smiles plastered to our faces. Actually all three of us, Sofia just eating the best that she knows. Callie starts to pour food on her plate, still wearing the goofy smile and a beautiful aura around her gorgeous face. She just glows. Pure perfection in a human shade.

"This is a very good evening," Callie says to no one as she forks a bite of chicken and brings it to her mouth, chewing and swallowing, she hums in delight. "Couldn't think of a better way to celebrate an anniversary."

At that statement my head snap up and catch her eyes watching me, a smug smirk playing on her lips, and just as I thought I couldn't love her more tonight I'm proved wrong. She did remember, she did remember that tonight wasn't just any night. "Me neither," I add, making my dimples pop again because I just can't control them right about now.

"Me too," Sofia chimes in, not really knowing what we're talking about but wanting to be a part of the conversation anyway. We all chuckle and bask in the comfortableness that's the love surrounding us at this table.

I know I've got to talk to Callie about the little episode earlier, I know I need to tell her that if she wants me to be a part of both of their lives, I need to have something to say. I need Callie to not come to my rescue every time, she needs to let me be the bad one – because as much as I love playing and goofing around with her daughter, I want to be someone she can count on too; someone who's there when things are yucky and dumb, someone's who's there to kiss the scraped knee and wipe away the tears. If she wants me to, of course. Because tonight…tonight I committed myself to her because I love her and I love her daughter and I want to be there for both of them. It's pretty scary but it's a fear I'm willing to take upon me because love feels so good when it's genuine.

* * *

**AN: Yay, longest chapter so far… I couldn't find a place to cut, so I just went with it and I'm pretty sure you didn't mind at all :-)  
****Leave me some love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Another chapter for you…spoiled kids! But since the response to last chapter went crazy huge, you deserve it! Thank you.  
Fluff is good, isn't it? And don't worry...Arizona's issue will be brought up; but for now... Starting on the anniversary celebration, because our girls need to have some alone time.****  
Enjoy :-)  
**

**AN/2: Got a lot of things happening this week, so might be the only chapter.**

* * *

I just dropped Sofia off at Addie and Derek's for the weekend and I actually couldn't be more exited. Arizona's arranged her schedule so she's got the entire weekend off, too. I completely caught her off guard with my anniversary gift, wanting to take her away for a weekend and pampering her the way she deserves; because she's truly been the girlfriend sent from heaven with her helping me so much with Sofia without even questioning anything plus I just wanted to show her how much I love her…because I really do. I think I've loved her from the very first moment I saw her, no – I know I have. It just took me awhile to comprehend it and then actually voice it. But when I did it felt as natural as telling Sofia that I love her. Love really is just a hair length from fondness. And now I'm sitting in my car, waiting for Arizona to get her act together and actually go on this weekend get-away with me. I miss her. I saw her last night but I still miss her. It's the good kind of missing though, that feeling that rises in your whole body; giddying up every nerve and making the blood roller-coast. It's the sweet feeling of anticipation. I'm having an entire two days off with my girlfriend; my very beautiful, sexy and loving girlfriend. My Arizona. I feel very, very lucky.

Honking two times, I lean over the passenger's seat and holler out of the window. "Arizona, c'mon." I don't get any response which makes me wonder why the hell she's taking so long. I honk one more time, "You know, you could just tell me that you didn't wanna go instead of hiding and ignoring me," I mock her deficiency, smirking at no one. When I still don't get any form of communication, I stop the running engine and slide out of the car, walking into her house. Her very bright and cute house, I might add. "Honey, what are you doing?" I ask as I enter her living room that's dim lit, all ready to be tucked in for the weekend.

"For the love of…No, great…just great," I hear a growl from the kitchen which I can't help smiling at. She's just so cute, my girlfriend's just so adorable even when she's growling. Crossing the living room in quick steps, I enter the kitchen and find something I hadn't been expecting.

"Oh my God, Arizona. What are you doing?" I exclaim, my eyes wide and both hands on my mouth to try and block the laugh out I know will make its arrival any minute now. There she is; the woman that I love, bending over the sink, her cute butt sticking out as she rests her elbows on the edge of the kitchen counter. She's only wearing her underwear…her extremely sexy and tiny underwear, if you can call the small and thin fabric framing my girlfriend's most delicate spaces for underwear, anyway I'm not complaining. If it was up to me she'd be walking around butt naked all day long…well, only around me, of course. She's got it, so she might as well flaunt it…for me.

"Calliope!" she yelps, dropping the big ball of material she's got in her hands in the sink. "God, you scared me! What are you doing, I thought you were waiting in the car?" Arizona's eyes never meet mine as she keeps scrubbing the material in her hands under the tap.

"Besides coming my naked girlfriend to the rescue, you mean? Well, I got tired of waiting so I decided to come inside to help you with whatever took you so long," I chuckle as I approach her. "So what on Earth are you doing and why haven't you got any clothes on?"

"Ha ha, you're still funny I see," she groans, looking at me and then smiling. "It started with me wanting to make us a basket of various delicacies but when I was going to pour the guacamole into a small bowl it slipped out of my hands and onto my clothes," she once again lets a groan leave her throat and I can't help the big smile that forms on my face or the outburst of laughter escaping my lungs. "Stop laughing," Arizona whines, pushing me away with her hips, but I just can't. "I mean it, stop laughing and help me instead. It's my favorite!" The pout that frames Arizona's beautiful face makes me love her even more, I take the wet material in my hands and hold it up for me to get a better view of what the damage is to the apparently very special clothing.

"What is this?" I ask her, frowning a bit when I unfold the soaked ball. It looks like a…a what? It's a one piece, that's for sure.

"It's my going-away-suit," Arizona tells me. "My used to be beautifully white going-away-suit," she adds, her head slump into the sink. "I loved it," she murmurs, voice full of annoyance and sadness.

It really isn't to save, the big green stains are on both midsection and thigh of the cotton suit – I bet she would've looked absolutely hot in this, so it's actually quite a shame. "I'm sorry, honey. I'll get you a new…a new going-away-suit-thingy. I promise," I kiss the back of her head and dumps the ruined clothes back in the sink. "Now you put on something else because I don't really want you to show off all your attributes for the world, I like to be the only one knowing those little special details about you," I smirk and catch the glimpse of lust in Arizona's eyes as she turns her head to look up at me from the counter surface.

"And what details would that be?" she asks flirtatiously, straightening herself up and giving me the perfect view of her heavenly breasts. My eyes goes straight to her cleavage and my mind does loops, my tongue coming out to lick at my lips. "Eyes on my face," Arizona chuckles which makes her breasts bounce, oh my god…what a beautiful, beautiful creature! "Callie," she breathes and pulls me in by my hips. "I asked you a question."

My eyes pry themselves off of the glorious view of my girlfriend's chest to glue themselves to another beautiful view. When eternal blue meets boiling brown, my heart skips a beat; Arizona closes the space between our lips with a tender kiss. I just can't keep the moan from arriving and when it does, Arizona snakes her hands from my hips and down to cup my ass which only adds another moan to the mix. "I asked you a question," she repeats herself into my lips.

"Huh?"

"Details…"

"H-hot," I stutter.

Arizona giggles and squeezes my ass one more time. I was the one in complete control just seconds before but then that damn cleavage got into my sight keeping me from thinking any reasonable thoughts. I love everything about Arizona, everything about her is absolutely amazing and every woman should be jealous of how masterly my girlfriend wears the woman figure – she's just got it all. But the way her breasts just…just are situated on her chest, it just…it's just…I'm blown away every time I think of them, every time I see them and especially every time I touch them. So to say I've lost control now is very true.

"I'll go put on some clothes," Arizona informs me as she pulls away from my lips. When she sees me pout she adds with a knowing grin, "So we can get going and make it to our weekend away, okay honey?" I just nod, my vocabulary somehow vanished from my mind. She pecks me one last on the lips and turn, giving me an extra sashay to her walk as she leaves me breathless in her kitchen.

* * *

The drive to the spa was amazing; blasting to the radio, stolen glances, quick pecks and comfortable conversations. We just fit so perfectly and not just physically; because our bodies does really fit together like they were made to mold and intertwine with the other. Our bodies are like the chopsticks when eating Chinese or sushi; you need them to really complete the experience. You can eat with cutlery but it's just not the same; that's how we are. We work apart but we work best together and we complete whatever we're doing because we're doing it as a pair. And I absolutely can't think of anything better in this world; I don't think there's something better than to feel you belong somewhere, that you belong to someone. It's as beautiful as it gets. And this weekend I'm not just anybody's mom, this weekend I'm solely someone's girlfriend. I'm Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins' girlfriend – and that is a pretty hot thing to be.

As we walk into the lobby, Arizona's eyes go wide in anticipation. I know how much she loves when I massage her back, shoulders and calves…well, pretty much every part of her body, so this is the perfect place to pamper her. I softly kiss her cheek and let my lips trail up her earlobe, softly touching it as we stay in line and wait until it's our turn to be signed in and handed a keycard. "You're extremely sexy in those tiny shorts," I purr, immediately sensing how the blonde tenses. I grab her by her hips and dip my fingers underneath the material of her loose shirt, softly stroking the skin available for my touch. It's covering her strong arms and firm stomach but it does bring her beautiful breasts into view, making that fantastic cleavage pop. Arizona doesn't say anything, all she does is swallow hard and then take one step and another forward, following the line. It's funny how the tables can turn so quickly; now it's me who's in complete control and Arizona having a hard time keeping her thoughts straight. It's pretty obvious by the way she's squeezing her thighs together and biting her lower lip; it's freaking adorable and oh so hot. You're so damn lucky, Torres!

When we finally get our keycard and a program for the weekend with a lot of relaxation opportunities, we head to our room and change into bathing suits; Arizona practically begging me to take her to the indoor pool as the first thing of her pampering. Her eyes lit up as the star atop a Christmas tree and her dimples kept popping as she practiced all her various smiles on me; I just couldn't say no. Actually, I've got a very hard time ever saying no to this woman and I kind of think she's figured that out by now. Anyhow, now we're here…now I'm sitting at the edge of the pool, my legs in the lukewarm water and my eyes on the blonde mermaid romping in the cerulean pretend-ocean. She's like a kid and I absolutely love that fact. Before diving head first into the pool, Arizona quickly tossed me her towel, revealing her perfect body wrapped in the most beautiful bikini I've ever seen on a human being…dark green triangles covering my girlfriend's chest, strings in a neat bow around her neck, and tiny boy shorts framing her great butt as if they were painted on. Arizona's simply just a pure picture perfect, something not even the most skillful artists could do. I'm just so utterly lucky to have got this beautiful woman, to be with her when she would clearly be able to pick and choose whoever she wanted. I feel like I've won the lottery every time Arizona looks at me but now…just now, as I watch her below the water and slowly returning to the surface just a couple of inches from my dangling legs, I feel like I'm on the verge to explode from happiness…Is it really possible to be so happy? Maybe you'll have to reach the bottom before really feeling that special touch of utter happiness again, and maybe that's where I've been…at the bottom of the love ocean, and now I'm splashing around at the shore with Arizona circling me. Yes, I think that's where we are…metaphorically speaking, of course.

Arizona's head appears, her eyes closed and hands smoothing back her wet hair, lips merely apart; oh my _freaking_ god! She's a mermaid, she's a creature from my imagination and she's trying to kill me with her commercial kinda movements of seduction!

"Join me," she whispers as she slowly nudges herself in between my legs, her hands coming to rest on my thighs.

"Nghhgh," is all I'm able to get out, my mind going absolutely dizzy from the sight in front of me.

"I beg to differ," Arizona smirks, brushing her thumbs up and down my inner thighs, making me swallow hard once again as our eyes lock. "I really think you should get that gorgeous body of yours down in the water to me…I've always wanted to swim with love," she wiggles her eyebrows seductively, shooting me a smile of sugar and it takes everything I've got not to jump her right there. I have to keep reminding myself of where we are; it might be 9pm and we're almost alone at the pool but it would be so inappropriate. Amazingly tempting and oh so good but still inappropriate. Taking a deep breath I groan out loud earning a giggle from the blonde who knows exactly why I'm groaning. "Come on," she coaxes, gripping my hips and waiting for me to slide down the water to her.

When I'm finally met with cool, wet skin pressed against my stomach, I feel my entire body shiver. "God, it's cold," is the first sentence I'm able to form, Arizona's hands caressing my hips under water and her eyes dancing from the illuminated lights around the pool.

"No, it's not. Don't be such a baby," she teases, taking my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'm not, though. It_ is_ cold."

"It's not, silly. It's just because you don't move…c'mon, move with me. You'll love it," Arizona suggests, her voice as sweet and beautiful as the first time I saw her, her hands guiding me further into the pool.

I slowly let the blonde guide me, snaking both of my arms around her neck. "How come you love swimming so much?" I smile. I've never really enjoyed swimming or any other kind of things you do in a pool; it's just so…so cold and wet…Don't get me wrong, the wet look Arizona's got going on could possibly be the only thing I'll like regarding the swimming thing.

"What's not to like?" Arizona asks sweetly, spinning me around and pressing her front close to my back – I can feel her heartbeat. Maybe this has been the meaning of my life all this time? Fumbling around, stumbling into Mark, having Sofia and then making salmon for my girlfriend's girlfriend of that time. All my fumbling let me to trip just right into love. And I won't ever regret any decision because whatever I've decided it made me end up here; in the arms of Arizona. Leaning my head back to rest it on Arizona's shoulder, I feel her wrap both arms around my waist as we reach a place in the pool where we no longer are able to connect with the bottom. Four legs kick in synch, trying to hold both of us above water. "I mean, look at it from my view," Arizona continues, placing a soft kiss on my jaw. "It takes a lot of weight off of my shoulders, I can out-swim every fish in the world, I get to see my very hot and very gorgeous girlfriend in very little clothes add the wetness and slick skin, it's all really just plus sides," Arizona smirks once again spinning me in her arms so that we're now face to face. "And it's absolutely fun," she finishes just before she splashes a handful of water into my face and makes a quick swimmer-beeline across the pool.

"What the hell…" I wipe my face with my hands and then take off after the giggling woman. "You're so dead, Arizona;" I call after her. "Nowhere to hide, mermaid!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Cooking Callie," Arizona smirks and giggles, her legs going hundred miles an hour. I reach her just enough to catch her ankle and haul her back to me which makes her yelp and squeal in surprise. "No, Callie…noooo. Stop, Calliope, stop. Stop," Arizona whines as she tries to wiggle out of my grip, kicking water in all directions.

"Sssssh, Arizona. Don't be such a baby," I smirk, tickling her under her foot. She keeps floating horizontal, kicking and rocking the waters around us and I'm pretty sure we just scared off the last of the other swimmers and couples, but I don't care.

"I'm no, I'm no…Callie, stop," she pants between gulps of water, coughing a bit. "Nooo…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…you're no, no baby…no baby at all, please stop."

"You're right. This _is_ fun!"

"Stoooop," Arizona splashes with both arms and legs, somehow finding her way to my side, her ankle still in my possession.

"Mermaid can't take her own medicine, huh?" I mock, raising a teasing eyebrow and slowly slackening my tickling so my girlfriend can catch her breath.

Instead of what I expect, Arizona throws herself at me, crashing her wet lips to mine and kissing the air out of my lungs. She keeps kissing me, my grip around her ankle loosening and hands come to rest at her sides. I back us in to where we can stand in the pool and she lets me, wrapping both legs around me. When we break the kiss, Arizona's got a smug almost evil look on her face and right there I know I'm in trouble. Whatever she's planning will definitely be something good…But all she does is sliding her legs down from my body, going under water. All I can see is the top of her head that goes deeper and deeper down the water, all I can feel are her lips slowly kissing my skin as she goes. "Arizona what are you-" I'm cut off by the feeling of Arizona's cheek rubbing against my stomach and her hands stroking the back of my thighs below the water. It feels amazing, the water lapping just alongside where my breasts begins makes the sensation that inch better. My hands rest upon my girlfriend's shoulders as she keeps fondling me under water. I'm once again very impressed by Arizona's abilities…she _is_ a friggin' mermaid. How long has she been down there now?! I feel her shoulders return, Arizona's head slowly peeking out from down there and just as I'm ready to taste the distinctive taste that is pool upon the sweet lips of my sexy girlfriend, I feel those said lips graze the insides of both of my breasts. We need to get out of this pool, this apparently aphrodisiac water, before I explode. When Arizona's grinning face appears before my eyes, her blue wearing a sophisticated black, I've lost the battle. She's just so beautiful.

"I think we've swum enough!" I tell her hoarsely. "Up. Now."

"Aw," she pouts, her eyelashes batting and then a smirk forms, replacing the pout. "I could think of a place I'd like to go down, though."

I have to mentally slap myself out of my sex-filled mind. But I can't help the high-five I'm giving myself right now; I knew this going-away, getting my girlfriend to relax and showing her how much I appreciate her, had to pay off. Look at her now…all wet and bikini-clad, telling me she's all for going down. If God's here this current moment, I'd like to thank him for making a woman as beautiful as my girlfriend. For stuffing my brain with this perfect idea and sending this angelic mermaid into my life. This weekend has already become one of the best weekends of my life.

* * *

**There you have it. Fluffy enough? Oh, even I felt the fluff. Which leads me in to the next question... are we ready for a little bump in the road? Well, let me know.**  
**'Til then, embrace life as a gigant candy store! :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Okay, I'm going to state that this fic is marked Romance/Humor and not Romance/Drama. So there won't be any huge plot twisting dramas like cheating, dead, illness, crazy revengeful exes ect. This is mainly a story about creating a new family with all that that contains, so there will be small bumps in the road because that sure can be a tough job. I'm also thinking about some more background of both of the girls, maybe that'd create an exciting ring… Well, now you know. I just needed to get it off of my chest in case there were some readers desperately loving the huge drama storyline and awaited a bomb to be dropped here. Enough of my word-vomit, let's get on with next chapter! And thank you so much for your great reviews!**

**AN/2: Due to joy I won't be around. I need to catch up with my feelings and that's pretty overwhelming but good. I promise, though, that the next update won't be months on the way. Maybe it'll take 4 days, a week…I don't know, but please. Be patient :-) **

* * *

I feel love stream right into my mouth all the way into my heart only to explode in my wet center. I'm feasting of love and I plan on doing it for the rest of my life, and right now…right now heaven is in this very room. This room is heaven, Callie's ragged breath the sound of angels singing, and my tongue the key to heaven's door. When Callie's arousal flows out onto my skilled muscle, I drink it as water, I lap it into my hot mouth to stay alive all the while my right hand pinches and squeezes her right breast; Callie spilling moan upon moan into our sacred place. She's absolutely beautiful. She's the image of perfection, something I thought to be pure fabrication, but here I am. Worshipping perfection as it's displayed in front of me. If there were a competition and medal to be given for being the happiest and luckiest woman alive, I'd so definitely win. I'd beat everyone because I've got the perfect woman. Well, maybe she isn't perfect to everyone but she is to me. She's perfect because she makes me feel all of the feelings you're supposed to feel when you're truly living; I didn't know that before but I certainly do now. She's just the perfect woman for me. Callie's simply just everything I need to stay on this Earth.

This weekend has been the best anniversary gift I've ever gotten. It was everything I needed. A couple of days away where it was only me and Callie. Where we had time to truly bask in the love we just declared to each other. Where I could allow myself to want every ounce of Callie's attention, as now. My tongue swipes up and down her glistening slit, dipping the tip of it into her opening and teasing her by withdrawing while I use the thumb from the hand not kneading her breasts to circle around her very erect member. Callie hisses out when I back down from yet another orgasm, bucking against my mouth. I just lean back a fraction to catch her closed eyes, crinkled nose and the drops of sweat running down her glowing face. If she's not the most awe-striking goddess on this planet, I don't know what else to say. Even with her face scrunched up in frustration, she's heartstoppingly beautiful and oh so freaking hot! I can't torture her anymore, even though I love to make her squirmy from desire and lust, so I lean back down; taking another long drag up her slit with my tongue and then sucking her clit into my mouth.

"Yes!" Callie screams, throwing both hands to the sheets and balling them up. "Fuck…yes, more. A-..Arizon-ah," her hips buck again, being without any control of her body at this point. Both of Callie's hands flies to my head, tangling themselves in my hair, urging me on with rough tucks. I love, love, love when she gets like this. It's such a turn on, so I continue to suck and nip at her clit.

"God. You're fantastic!" I growl into her molten core.

"I love you," she pants as she keeps writhing under my touch. "I love you, I love you, I need…"

Knowing Callie quite masterfully at this time in our relationship, I do what she has desperately needed since we sat in the sauna an hour ago. Without warning I plunge two fingers into her waiting wetness, causing my girlfriend to yelp out in surprise, pain and pleasure. With my next thrust I insert another finger and find a rhythm, Callie quickly adapting it and rocks onto my hand. I feel her walls squeeze my fingers already, her hands roughly tousling my hair into knots and her orgasm hits me right in the chamber of my heart. Giving her the final push over the edge, I graze my teeth at her clit and finish with a curl inside of her. The animalistic sound escaping my raven haired beauty bounces off of all the walls, sending our heaven into complete silence. The only things audible are our wrecked breaths, pounding hearts and something I can only assume is the stringing from Cupid's harp. When Callie's hands relax and my fingers are able to be taken out of her phenomenal sex, I kiss up her inner thighs and lick one final time with my tongue, grinning as I feel her jerk. I gently slide up her body, leaving kisses on her glorious, tanned skin in my wake. Callie's eyes open just as my eyes find her face, a smile dancing on her mouth.

"Hi there, gorgeous," I kiss the smile on her lips, grazing the tip of my tongue over the bottom lip. Callie moans, tasting herself on her own lips, pulling me down on them and kissing me hard. When we part, the kiss being somehow passionate and gentle, she takes my breath away once again. She does it all the time, and I really shouldn't be so surprised when it happens, but it hits me every time. The love in her eyes tells me she is alive and that she's alive because I just showed her just how much I'm alive when she loves me. And I can't imagine not loving her, I can't imagine ever going through life without feeling this alive.

"I love you," she repeats, her mega watt smile going from one eye corner to the other.

"You said that once or twice," I chuckle which earns me a light swat to my butt. "And I love you," smiling sweetly I let my dimples pop, knowing exactly how to handle my woman.

"I think you broke my vagina," Callie bites her lower lip.

"I really don't hope so," I state, bracing myself on both hands beside her head. "That would make me very, very sad," leaning down, I take her lip in between my teeth to tuck lightly and Callie's arms wrap around my back. "I should go check if anything's broken," I say matter-of-factly, making my girlfriend chuckle her hoarse sex chuckle which sends a new round of arousal to my core. I wriggle in her touch till my head once again is hovering her mesmerizing mound. Taking a deep inhale, I mischievously wink up to my girlfriend who gives me the 'don't you dare – but oh I want you to' look.

"Arizona," she drawls warningly.

"I need to fix what's broken," I smirk, blowing soft wind on her glistening lips.

"Aren't you a good person," Callie laughs, propping herself up on her elbows, her strength somehow finding its way back to her.

"The best, Calliope."

"No arguments," she states with a big grin. "But if you want to check if…" Callie's sentence is cut off by a deep moan caused by my lips on her clit.

"No, not broken. It's perfectly okay," I tell her smugly, licking my lips seductively slow, making sure she sees me. My next move is with my tongue, running it down her still aroused slit. "Nothing's broken here either," I state using my best perky voice.

"You're such a dork," Callie growls, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Let's see here…" Sliding one slim digest into her, making it a shallow thrust. "Nope. Perfect. Just perfect. Nothing's broken, Calliope. You're perfectly okay," I tell her, blowing onto her heated sex while sucking her juices off of my finger. "Your vagina is beautiful and delicious and not broken," grinning I lean back on my heels, watching as Callie's arms has given in and splayed her onto the bed like a tired and beautiful outline of a snow angel.

"Get up here!" Callie demands and I obey instantly, needing to feel her other lips on me. "You're such a dork," she tells me again when I straddle her stomach and claim her mouth.

"That's how you talk to your personal health explorer?" I fake a shock. "Not nice, honey. Not nice."

"Shut up!" she laughs, heaving her naked stomach and propping herself up on both elbows again. "Let me show you how I thank my personal health explorer," Callie wags one of those damn sexy eyebrows and I melt into a pool of victory. This weekend is definitely one of the best weekends of my life.

* * *

The late morning sun reflects on my girlfriend's smooth skin as I observe her sip her coffee, pick at her croissant and flip through the newspaper in the spa's restaurant. It's Sunday which means we're going back to reality real soon…actually we've only got two hours left. I watch as Callie finishes the croissant and starts spinning the little heart around her neck between her fingertips as she carefully studies something written in small letters; letting out small humming sounds and oh's. I take a big gulp of my espresso and let the chain of the exact same necklace I bought Callie caress my fingers; it's like having my girlfriend's heart above mine all the time and I like to let the metaphor warm my hopes and dreams and desires. It makes me incredibly happy, especially knowing that Callie feels the same way about her necklace. She practically squealed in excitement when I told her how I'd bought one for myself and would wear it as a symbol of our love, if she'd wear hers. It was actually really amusing to watch the badass masterchef being all girly-girled and beaming by the thought of us wearing each other's hearts. She makes a content sigh, probably feeling me watching her closely and looks up at me with her big smile tucking at both corners of her mouth. I give her a loving smile back because she's just so beautiful and kind and loving and amazing and at ease just right now. She's relaxing so absolute and that's why I know it's not the time to bring it up, I know it will totally ruin everything about this _amazing_ get-away Callie planned for me, for us, but I just can't seem to suppress it any longer. I need to tell her because if I don't I'm afraid it will…well, I'm not really aware of why I'm afraid but I know I am, sort of. Because my previous relationship with Kimberley was spent with not communicating, with hiding feelings, with postponing what seemed to be on my mind, and I cannot let this relationship with Callie – who I'm pretty sure is the woman of my life – head in that direction. Just thinking about it makes my stomach curl and my heart tremble. So I need to ask her, I need to know if I'm here for the long haul or if I'm just…I don't know. I just need to tell her that I myself want to be here, that I really want to be more to Sofia than just the playmate she obviously thinks her mom's girlfriend is. I want to be more because I feel like I am more when I'm with Callie, when I'm with both Callie and Sofia. I feel like we are something, and I need to have Callie's approval to fully let go of all my crazy thoughts and just be. And that's why I'm hesitant because what if she doesn't want me to be more? What if she's completely fine with me just being Sofia's playmate and her girlfriend? I don't expect her to just let me be her other mother because clearly I'm not, I just want to be able to tell Sofia when she's overstepping a line or reprimanding her if she does something I'm not okay with without feeling guilty or waiting for Callie to judge me. Am I too far out? Am I being unreasonable? I mean, I'm almost always with them…Callie and Sofia are a package deal and I knew that going in to this, taking the step into a relationship with Callie, and the fact that Callie trusts me enough with her daughter and expects me to pick her up, make her dinner, read stories and put her to bed, just leads me in the direction of wanting to voice what I'm actually doing. I know it's selfish and I know I'm not even entitled to, but I can't help what my heart's telling me. And Callie's after all the one person who's given me the opportunity to actually try and listen to my heart. I just hope she understands.

"Honey?" I ask her softly.

"Mmmh," she replies, her nose still buried in the news.

"Can you stop reading for a sec? I've got something…um, can we talk?"

"Yes, of course. Shoot," Callie happily answers without looking at me.

"Well, could you put the paper down then?" I clear my throat and replace my coffee cup back at the table. "And like, look at me?"

"What?" she looks up at me while flashing her glorious smile. My face must be showing how my stomach is feeling because her smile disappears the instant our eyes connect. "What's wrong honey? Are you sick?" Callie leans over the table and place the back of her hand against my forehead. "You're not warm. Arizona, what's wrong?" her voice filled with concern and confusion as she sits back in her chair.

"I'm not sick, Callie. I-I just need to tell you something," I tell her, sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Wha-what? Didn't you like this weekend? Because I thought you enjoyed it. You'd rather we had gone to Paris or jumping out of a helicopter or to the thea-"

"Callie. No, stop. I absolutely loved this weekend," I smile at her worried look and then see her fear of ruining our anniversary celebration vanishes. I take a deep breath and then I jump right into it…without really knowing how this is going to end. "It's not that. I know we've only known each other for a little over five months and been dating for four of them, but I feel like I've known you forever and I love you," Callie's face brightens up as a sunbeam in a pool of rain when she lets my words reach her heart, but I still catch her awaiting walls. Continuing, I let my hands grip the nearest corners of our table to have something to fidget with and hold on to if I somehow should feel the need to disappear from my body. "But…I got out of a relationship, or something that looked like it but didn't feel like it at the end, because…because the communication was bad. It was really bad, Calliope. We didn't talk to each other, or maybe we did. I don't know," I shake my head to emphasize my confusion and frustration. How the hell do I get to the point of what I want to say? My girlfriend's face is scrunched up in pure confusion, clearly not expecting this turn of our romantic weekend, and I really don't blame her. What the hell is the matter with me? I'm clearly a very, very stupid woman. But I just...I couldn't not know any longer. "Anyway…What I mean is, we didn't listen when the other one talked or needed something or…I don't know. We just, we just didn't fit, I guess. I thought I loved Kimberley, but I know now that I didn't because I love you. Like _really_ love you. Which is why I need to say this, to ask you this because I don't wanna intrude or just assume you'll want me to…So I'm communication now," making sure Callie hears every word I speak, I move my hands away from the table and up in the air. All she does is look at me, chewing the inside of her cheek as she ponders everything I spill out from my apparently crazy mind. "This is me communicating because I love you and because this relationship – our relationship – I feel like it's the strongest thing I've ever felt. And that's why I'm asking. Do you want me to…to be more? To be more of a disciplinarian in my relationship with Sofia? Do you need me to be? Do you-do you want me to be there for her? Because I will…if you let me, I will."

I've said it, I've voiced it but I haven't got any kind of respond. Callie just stares right at me, almost as if she's looking through me and on the wall behind me. I notice her one hand squeeze her fork and I quickly flip a page inside of my head."If you let me then you gotta really let me. Let me be the one to handle her tantrums, her outbursts, her cranky moods, her bad words. I can do it. You're not alone, Callie. You don't need to be alone when it comes to Sofia. I want to be more than just her playmate because I feel like more than just a playmate, you know. I feed her, I bath her, I pick her up from daycare, I read her stories at night, I look for monsters under the bed, I even help finding the treasures wearing Peter Pan costumes. I feel like I'm more…but I don't know how you feel. Do you want me to be more? Do you feel like I am more?" the last three sentences coming out as whispers. What if I'm not prepared for this conversation anyway? I should've just kept it to myself. But… it's done now. There's no turning back, I just need to find the place in my mind where my heart and soul has made the perfect finish line. "I know I'm you girlfriend and I know that Sofia's not mine, but I wanna help you. And not just because you need it but because I need it, too. And I think that Sofia needs it just as much as we do. So I guess, what I'm saying is…If you want me to be there as a stability in your daughter's life, I'm here, I'm there. I can handle it, Callie. I love her and I love you, so…let me love you in every way I know how to; with all I've got."

Callie's jaw has long since dropped along with the fork. Taking in my girlfriend's facial expression and holding my breath, trying to collect my pieced up brain and tongue, I wait for her respond…Oh god, was it too much? Now I overstepped. Did I really, totally and completely mess it up? Please, please don't be upset.

"You question my ability as a parent?" Callie finally speak, her face still lacking any sign of expression.

"What-no, no. I don't, Calliope. That's not what I said, that's not what I meant," I tell her, surprised by how she's analyzed my big revelation. How can she think I'm questioning her as a mother? She's a great mom, she's an amazing mom and I really couldn't picture her being more affectionate or loving or supporting of Sofia. This is so not the place to have such a conversation but life's mean that way, can't control how the dices are rolling, that being said I really want to throw that metaphor right down the well and curse at it as it drops. Freaking fate, my bare butt.

"But that's what you said. You don't think I can raise _my_ daughter? You don't think I'm doing anything I can here?" Callie snaps, her eyes turning from warm brown to heated black.

"I do, I do. You're not hearing me, Calliope. You know how great a mother I think you are! There's no question about that. I just…I need to know if you-" Callie cuts me off with a heavy and annoyed sigh, leaning over the table again and lowering her voice, pointing her finger at me warningly.

* * *

**Dum-dum-dummm... What do you think Callie is gonna say?!  
Have an amazing weekend...I know I will :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: First, I'm so sorry for the delay but real life got in the way. I can't promise weekly updates from now on which I hope won't cause me fewer readers. Be patient, please, here's your next chapter! :-)**

**And oh, by the way…I take full responsibility for the future fluff because that's my life these days, so now you've been warned!  
****Enjoy and have a nice week!**

* * *

"What I'm hearing is you questioning my ability as a mother and I know you work with kids, but that doesn't make you an expert, Arizona. You haven't got a child of your own and a job to balance. You don't know how it is," I tell her, keeping my voice low but yet stern. We really shouldn't be talking about such a big issue here, it really isn't the place but Arizona brought it up and I just can't not tell her how this is. I can't believe she's actually trashing the way I raise Sofia, I never thought-

"Hey! I've never said I was an expert. Now you're just picking a fight when there really isn't one. And you know what, maybe I don't have a child of my own but a little bit I do, wouldn't you say? You see, you got a child and last time I checked we were together which means that I kind of have a child to take care of too, _and_ a job…so maybe in a screwed up way I do know how it is, Callie," Arizona speaks quickly, never taking her eyes off of me. I go to cut in but now she's the one raising her finger to keep me shut. "No, you listen to me, I'm not done. All I wanted was for us, all three of us, to know where we stood, where I stood; if I was a part of your family," she sighs, her voice instantly going shaky and I think I see a tear in the corner of her right eye. Did I cause that? Did I get my girlfriend to cry? It can't be, can it? She's the one being all judgmental now, isn't she? Or…Was I too quick to assume again? Oh my God…What have I done? "I never ever questioned your ability as a parent, Calliope. I just…" Arizona whispers, her eyes leaving mine to circle around the all of a sudden too quiet and empty room. I can't help but inhale a deep breath, suddenly feeling very, very uncomfortable and unreasonable. Maybe I jumped to a wrong conclusion too fast? Because…maybe she's right. Maybe the one thing we need to find the stability and balance I've been craving for my daughter and myself is in fact for Arizona to be a permanent figure?

"Shh," I breathe out. "Arizona…" I chance, trying to get my girlfriend's eyes to meet mine but they seem to have found the picture on the wall to her left way more interesting. I watch as the tear in the corner of her eye slowly streaks down her beautiful cheek, reaching out I catch it on my forefinger. Arizona doesn't move at first, it's only when I cup her other cheek and turn her face towards me I see that both of her eyes are glistening with unshed tears. "Arizona…"

"It's…I understand," she says, shrugging her shoulders lightly. I keep stroking her cheek with my thumb, ready to catch possible upcoming tears.

"What…what do you understand?" I ask quietly, wanting to know what she suddenly understands because I didn't say anything really.

"That you don't see it the way I do. That you think it's way too soon and I'm being needy and-" Arizona's face drops.

"Hey, look at me," I tell her. When she doesn't react I repeat myself. Blue eyes finally meet brown and I can't remember the last time I watched so radiant beauty; Arizona's so beautiful even when feeling defeated and crying. "Arizona, don't you think I see it? Don't you think I feel it and wake up every day thanking God for bringing you into my life? I see it, I feel it and maybe it's soon, maybe it's not…I don't care. It just feels right and I'm sorry," I lean back in my seat, watching as the blonde before me shifts in hers while the wheels in her head churn. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you," a heavy sigh leaves my throat and I rub the palm of my hand across my face.

"Is it something about my charisma? Am I really that bad of a communicater?" Arizona frowns, resting her hands on the table. "Because I really thought I was making myself clear," she breathes, the hint of a small smile ghosting her perfect lips.

"Or maybe it's just because I'm so used to people judging me and my way of living that I just assumed you did, too."

"I never judge you, Callie."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining the last day of our couple's-weekend with my insecurities," Arizona plays with the handle of her coffee mug.

"Don't. Because to me it didn't sound like insecurities. It pretty much sounded very secure… You wanting to be a stability in my life and Sofia's, that's pretty secure to me," I smile, finally letting the blonde's words from earlier sink in.

Arizona's lips curl into a smile as well and her bright blues shining again, but this time not because of tears. "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't you think so?" I ask my girlfriend and get a certain nod, her loose hair bouncing. Minutes go and when none of us have said anything for a minute too long, I break the silence. "So, yes."

"Yes?" Arizona wears a confused look on her face and I can't help but smirk at her expression.

"Yeah, yes."

"You need to give me more words because I don't know what that means," she crinkles her nose in that specific way that always makes me love her just a wee bit more every time she does it.

"Yes. You're family," I state matter-of-factly, smiling at the woman before me whose face lights up as the moon on the night sky.

"I'm family?" Arizona asks, apparently needing to know if I'm messing with her or just telling her what she needs to hear.

"You're family. And you've always been family…ever since you played Barbie against Bear and told Mark about Peter Pan. Arizona, you've been family as long as I've known you. I love you," the look I get in return is something I haven't seen before, something that tells me just how much Arizona really needed to be confirmed. I don't think I've ever noticed her need before which frankly makes me upset. How come I never saw it? How come I haven't seen the desperate desire in her eyes before? I've loved her forever even before I met her. I'm positively sure that she's made for me, that it's been our destiny all along to meet and fall in love. The reason I haven't told her might be because I just realized it myself; I know I loved her, I know I haven't felt this good in a million years but I guess I just didn't think it could be possible to love another person so much. Of course, I love Sofia with all I've got; nothing will ever reach the love a parent holds for their child. But the love you can hold for your partner, for a person you have to love…it's different and it can be so strong, so intense and that's the kind of love I hold for Arizona. I believe in love, I've always done so…it just got a hell of a lot more real when she entered my life. So as I'm watching her eyes deepening into a beautiful cobalt, her relieved smile tucking at the corners of her mouth and a shaky breath leaving her throat, I need to make sure she knows it. That she knows she's the reason the love I believed in somersaulted and did cartwheels, only because she's sitting there…wanting to be a stability in my daughter's and my lives. I quickly round the small table and kneel down beside her, resting my hand on the back of her chair and on her thigh. "Arizona Robbins, I love you. With everything I've got."

"And I love you. That's all I wanted to tell you, and maybe it didn't come out as I wanted it to or even in a fluent way but I do, I really do," Arizona wipes the glistening drops away from her eyes and quickly squeezes her eyes shut only to open them again a second later. "Sofia. I love Sofia too and you see, that's why I started thinking about all of this in the first place because I love her and I want what's best for her, and sometimes I think she really likes me too. So I guess it'll be okay and I'll try to get her to wash her hands even when she doesn't want to because we all know that you need to wash your hands before eating. And God knows how many germs she's getting her little hands into, so I-"

"Arizona, honey, stop," I chuckle, placing two fingers on her rambling lips. "She doesn't like you."

"What-why?" Arizona asks shocked.

"No, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. She doesn't like you, honey. She loves you," I quickly add, watching as my blonde's face softens and a big grin adorns her. "Actually I kinda mentally battled with her when we first started seeing each other."

"You did not," Arizona laughs. "You cannot battle a child, not to mention your own child, Calliope. That's just…not okay."

"I know, but she's kinda very easy on the eyes and talks the ears of a deaf person," I raise an eyebrow while nodding. "So she went and got all of your attention when I wanted it. Sometimes I had to tell myself that you didn't came to visit Sof but me and that you were only being kind to her so I'd like you more, just to calm myself down," revealing this gets me a huge dimpled smile and a hard kiss on my lips, Arizona hauling me in by the neck with both of her hands.

"Now you're just stupid," she laughs when we part. "I did came to visit you, you moron. Sofia's just a fantastic bonus. But you know, I had a very hard time differentiating why I visited in the first place."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you make the best salmon I've ever tasted but Sofia plays the best games I've ever played, so it was extreeeeemely hard," she smirks while shrugging her shoulders, an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah. I can see you would have trouble with that…How did you ever come up with a differentiation?" I ask in a fake and overdramatically voice as I go to place myself in my seat again, loving how we're back to our easy teasing.

"You know how I like to eat?"

"Yeah?"

"And I like to play, too."

"Yeaaahh?"

"It's a win-win," the blonde woman perks up immediately, bouncing in her seat.

"So that means what?" I try to keep my serious face plastered on but I'm having a real hard time seeing my girlfriend acting like this.

"That I don't have to differentiate. I just visit and everybody's happy," she nods eagerly and smiles.

"Now you're pretty confident, huh?"

"You gave me a pretty good reason to be," Arizona smiles lovingly as her hands goes to stack our plates and cutlery. I fold the newspaper and finish my almost cold cup of coffee, cringing a little by the yucky taste. When we're about to exit the brightly beaming restaurant, Arizona stops in the doorway, both of her hands fidgeting with her necklace. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why?"

"For ruining our weekend?"

"Arizona, no. You didn't ruin it. It might be a not so perfect place to have this kind of conversation but I guess we had it coming. I shouldn't have acted like I did, but I sometimes jump to conclusions too fast. I think, I think we just need to-"

"Communicate," Arizona finishes my sentence and right there I fall in love with her all over again. We both chuckle and lace our hands as we head up to pack our bags and pick up Sofia from Derek and Addison's.

* * *

"No. Don't you dare, missy!"

"Me no do anything, Av-zona. It's Tink."

"I don't believe you. You look like your Mama and when she looks like that she's chewing on something not so nice."

"But, Av-zona. Tink need to fly. She's a fairy."

"Can't she fly when tubby time is over?"

"Tink fly noooow!"

"Sofia, don't you-"

Then I hear a loud splash and a mix of a children's squeal and a shrieking womanly yelp, it's music to my ears. If I could I'd make a mixed tape with all of my favorite songs, them being all kinds of Sofia's sounds and Arizona's voice, also some situations like the one displaying itself in the bathroom this current moment. It's moments like this I feel like I can do anything. It's almost 7 pm and it's my day off, Arizona got here a little while ago and was immediately dragged into the bathroom by my excited daughter because apparently, Arizona's way more fun when it comes to bath-time. I just think Sofia likes to mess with her, something I actually don't think Arizona's figured out yet. It's precious, all their interactions are precious and I could just eavesdrop forever, being a fly on the wall whenever they talk or just lie on the floor and reading books in a made-up pirate cave or candy shop; it all depends on the books they are reading. It's been about a month since I took my girlfriend for a weekend of spa, pool and massage; a month since we had the communication and the insecurity talk. It's been different ever since but not bad different, on the contrary it's been even better. I think, no I know now, that all Arizona needed to know was her place in my life, in my heart and in Sofia's as well. Another squeal and a splash drags me out of my reverie and back to reality.

"Calliiiiie," I can't help but chuckle at the annoyance in Arizona's voice. Entering in the bathroom I get exactly what I expect; a kneeling, blonde woman now wearing a very wet shirt, loose curls matting to her face and a pool of soapy water on the floor…observing it all is an excited laughing toddler, sitting in the tub and holding an oversize version of Tinkerbell in her hands. It's a look I wish everyone could witness this; it's beauty just right there – in my bathroom – in my life.

"Hi Mama," Sofia grins, moving her doll in the air as to show that it's flying. "Tink fly."

"Hey little lady, yeah Mama sees that," I smile at my daughter, my girlfriend still trying to clean up the floor. "How come Arizona's all wet and grumpy? Did Tink fly too high again?" Smirking, I wink at my daughter which causes her to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah, Tink fly dat high, Mama," she shows with her little arm how high she made her doll fly and not surprisingly it's just the same height as my kneeling girlfriend, and with Sofia's force the doll must've hit the water with a large splash so the waves were able to neatly attack.

"Tink is not a nice fairy today," Arizona growls.

"Aw, come on, Arizona. You know that Tink always hated Wendy," I fire back at her and then join my daughter in her giggles. "It's practically a rule!"

"You," she turns her head towards me and narrows her eyebrows. "Shush!" growling she stands and wrings out the wet towel above the tub.

"Oh look, Sofia, you made Wendy mad," my daughter loves when we gang up and quickly gets the hint, sliding out of the tub. I give her a nod and without warning her little, wet body wraps itself around Arizona's lower body. Sofia squeezes real tight, almost drying herself off on Arizona's pants.

"Nooo, Sofia. Not my pants, too," Arizona whines, throwing her arms in the air and dumping the towel on the floor. "You're so not funny and you're wet and I haven't got any clean pants," she struggles with withholding a laugh, I know it's just grazing the surface and all it takes to crack my blonde is just a little.

"Av-zona, you like swim," Sofia explains. "So you wet. You are wet when you go swim."

"Ha. Did your Mama tell you that?" she glances at me, an eyebrow rising. All I do is pouting my lips and making a kissing sound and then I go for the big kill. Crouching, I take the towel and making sure it's dripping wet again then standing up. Arizona obviously isn't stupid and neither is Sofia. The little girl links her hands at the back of Arizona's thighs, making sure she can't move, while Arizona eagerly tries to wiggle out of the girl's grip, her hands also trying to detach the tiny arms around her.

"Ready?" I ask my daughter with a wink, coming up behind Arizona.

"Calliope, don't you dare…I mean it, I won't-" Arizona's sentence is killed by the water running from atop her head and down her back as I wring out the towel. "Nooo," she whines in a high pitched tone. "Ple-ease, no!"

"PIRATE AMBUSH!"

"More Mama, mooooore!" Sofia shouts, her tiny voice bouncing off the tiled walls. One final wring with the towel and I toss it aside.

"You two are the meanest persons I know," Arizona says matter-of-factly as Sofia lets her hands fall and I kiss the back of her damp neck. "Don't think that'll help," she spits, her voice holding so much love I could just marry her on the spot.

"Hook. Hook is the meaniest person, Av-zona," Sofia corrects my girlfriend, her brown eyes glowing.

"Enough with all the Peter Pan talk, it's making you both insane and cruel," Arizona says defeated.

"You're the one liking Peter Pan so much," I counter with a smirk, wrapping my arms around her just below her breasts while I kiss the spot behind her ear.

"Tiger Lily, how many times do I have to tell you…I. Like. Tiger Lily."

"She's an Indian pwrincess, Mama," Sofia states proudly.

"That's right, baby," I praise my daughter with an adoringly smile. "What do you say, wanna make an Indian ambush and get this grumpy Wendy-bird to bed?"

"Since when did I get to be the one getting to bed?" Arizona sighs, clearly having given up now.

"You say self, Av-zona, you say go to Neverland after tubby time."

"Nohh, I don't say that."

"But you do," I kiss her on her cheek and release her from my embrace.

"I didn't have a tubby time, anyways," she shrugs.

"But you did," I smirk while Sofia nods excitedly. When Arizona suddenly takes off both Sofia and I are quick to follow.

"INDIAN AMBUSH!"

Running after my girlfriend, my daughter in tow, my heart swells with love and contentment. Again, this is a moment I'd like to have on my mixed tape, on video or just on anything. But I know it's not possible and in the end it really isn't necessary; I remember them perfectly fine. It's in these moments I feel the most joy. And true joy comes in waves and when they hit you it's all about hanging on to them for as longs as you can – and you do that best while surfing the waves in your heart. With Sofia and Arizona around I can't think of anything better than experiencing those moments and appreciate them more for every time they hit us, remembering every step of the way.

* * *

**I hope it's been worth the wait.**  
**And furthermore I hope you're enjoying life as much as I am :-)**  
**Now...leave me some love, please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Don't be scared, guys… It's just an update. Surprise! I bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning. Anyhow, here it is…and I'm so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for making you wait this long but real life just takes all my time these days; love, work, family. I do not complain! Bear with me :-) And for those of you who read my other fanfic "Behind Poetry and Scalpels" you know I'm a poet, and right now the poet in me sings and therefor all of my sparetime goes with poetry.  
****My biggest gratitude to all of you guys who leave beautiful reviews with encouraging words; also a huge thank you to my new followers, reviewers and favorites, I truly appreciate it. And of course, also a bunch of thank you's to the silent readers whoever you are.  
****In my country we're soon welcoming autumn and I couldn't be more thrilled. Maybe that'll make for more updates, who knows? Anyways… I've been rambling enough. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

I don't know if I'm ready, I don't know if I'm completely ready for this?! Well, of course I am…I mean, it shouldn't surprise me that Callie wants to meet my parents and my parents want to meet the woman who's got their daughter utterly mesmerized to the bones with pure teenage love and fairy dust. But it still does, I guess. When is the right time to show your parents the love of your life? When is the right time to show your parents the love child you never wanted? And when is the right time to let that said love and child into the craziness that is the love of your good ol' family? As I run the damp cloth over the soiled table surface and block out the noise, I picture my mother's face when she meets Sofia. I know she'll love her on the spot, who wouldn't really?! I just know that the two of them will click just fabulous because my mother's imagination is maybe even bigger than mine, so I'm definitely not worried. I know she'll adore and love Callie too, that's never been a question, my father might actually be the hardest one to impress or get to know. He's always been a man you need to dig yourself in under the skin of to get a peep out of, but when you do get to get inside of his head and authority façade you're in there for good, and I know Callie will charm her way right into his heart; just like she's been in my heart from the very first time I laid eyes on her. I wring the cloth over the cleaning bucket and go to the sink, when the dirty water has run down the drain a tiny hand tugs my leg.

"Oh hi, Milo, whatcha got there, buddy?" I coo to the 16-months-old, picking him up I watch his smile go wide as he shows me the little blue truck he's found. "Ooh, that's a real nice car, Milo. Do you know the sound of the car, huh? What does it say?" smiling, I nod patiently as his little brain churns and his lips move back and forth, creating a small vibration a little similar to what I was searching for. "Yeah, that's right, buddy. It says rrrruuumm, rrrruuummm."

"Car," Milo squeals and gives me a tight hug. I place him back down where he waddles off to find some of his friends who are also one of the late-children. "Car, car, brrrruuuunnn."

I smile widely as I mentally make another check mark for today; all tables and beds are cleaned, tidied and made. Tomorrow's task will be to get the parents to tidy their children's lockers and colthes-boxes on the bathroom – it's funny how there's always, always some clothes missing in that box. One would think it would be easy enough; when your child gets a bag home with dirty or wet clothes, you replace that said clothes with new ones in the box the next day. I've always silently cursed those parents, how hard could it be?! But…then I somehow got it. Now I get it, it _is_ actually pretty hard. There are so many other things to take care of too; will it be raining today so the rainproof clothes need to be packed? Is it someone's birthday so a gift needs to be bought? Do onions really need to be smashed to beyond recognition in tonight's dinner? How many books before bedtime this night? Which mood is she in? How do you hide the taste from the lollipop you want to give her without her mom finding out? How old does a sea turtle get? I've always respected parents, I've always somehow envied them because they had something to love unconditionally and beyond time and I've always thought I'd never be in those shoes. But here I am…I am actually concerned for the weather, and not just because I've got new shoes but because I dropped Sofia off today without her rainproof clothes! We were in a hurry this morning because we slept in; I let Callie sleep the entire morning not seeing any need for her to get up when she's got the morning off and doesn't need to go in before the interviews with the new chefs. So Sofia and I had a little run around the apartment and succeeded in not waking the sleeping head chef; we were proud. When we got to the daycare with the rainproof clothes missing, I was not anymore. I'm sure Callie wouldn't have forgotten it. Anyways…I've a newly found respect for those parents who actually remembers all of those things.

As I check the clock, it says it's 10 minutes past the end of my shift. I make sure everything is nice and neat for Erin and Ianna who're the night fairies this night, and just as I shoulder my bag I hear the telltale giggle coming from behind me. Immediately my heart goes alarmingly pink and those dimples of mine shine; it's the telltale of my girlfriend and her amazing daughter who're here to pick me up. It's the telltale of all the love I hold. When I turn I see Sofia engaged in the art Oliver, our new daycare temp, does with his yoyo. He's a genius! Callie smiles her mega watt smile and looks up when she feels me watching her, her smile growing even wider if possible. I quickly grab my keys and my to-go-coffee, practically skipping to get to my girlfriend; it feels like days since I last saw her. I did see her this morning, but she was out like a light so that doesn't count. When I reach her, I drape my arm around her lower back and drag her in to give her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Mmmh, hey," she purrs, relaxing into my embrace.

"Hi," I say, giving her cheek one more kiss. "Hi Bluebell."

"Av-zona, hi. You see yoyo, Av-zona? Oliver really good to play yoyo," Sofia says almost hypnotized by the round thing running up and down the line.

"He is! He's been doing that the entire day, almost made me insignificant and invisible," I chuckle when Oliver looks at me.

"Arizona, you will never be invisible. At least not to me," Oliver says with a wink as he keeps on spinning the yoyo and the children's eyes almost pop out of their heads in pure amazement.

"Oh, Oliver. I can always count on you," laughing I tousle Sofia's little pigtails. "C'mon, girly. We're gonna go grocery shopping so we've got something to feed my parents, right?"

"Oh, yup. That me, Oliver. Gotta go and make dinner," Sofia beams and waves goodbye to the children, Oliver and the remaining caretakers, as do Callie and I.

Just before we leave the hall of the daycare Oliver calls after us. "Hey, Arizona…I'll see you tomorrow, and remember…You promised me I could take you for a spin," he smirks and then he disappears as we exit the ward.

* * *

"What was that?" Callie asks as she buckles Sofia up and I slide into the passenger seat.

"What?" I ask confused as I too buckle up.

"Thát!" Callie says as she tucks Sofia's little hands under her thighs so they won't get caught between door and car and then smacks the door shut. She rounds the car and opens the driver's door to slide in and buckle up herself.

"What thát?" I deadpan. I really don't know what she's talking about but the look on her face as she turns the key and fires up the engine tells me I've definitely did something…but what that something is, I can't put a finger on.

"The flirting!" Callie emphasizes the last word, despair running from her tongue.

"What?" I choke out laughing. "Flirting?!"

"Don't you go all innocent on me, Arizona. You so flirted…both of you. He's what…12? And oh, yeah…he's a he."

"Callie," I try to swallow my laughter but it's seriously hard and not to mention very uncontrollable. To think that I would flirt with someone in public – at my work – with all those kids around – with Callie _and_ Sofia around – and with _a man_, for god's sake; she's lost her mind. "I didn't flirt. And I don't think Oliver flirted. He's just getting use to work with us, he's just a real sweet boy who likes playing with the kids."

"I bet he'd want to play with you, too;" Callie says under her breathe.

"What's flirting?" Sofia asks from the back seat, not picking up on the tension between her mom and me.

"That's when you talk to someone you think is pretty and make your voice sound like icing sugar or cinnamon," Callie quickly speaks up in her best mommy voice. "And when you flirt you want something."

I glance at the raven haired fury beside me, not believing that she actually just explained that to her 3-years-old daughter. "Calliope," I drawl with a sigh.

"Ohhh," Sofia chews on the new information. "Just like you do, Mama, when Av-zona come over and you missed her?"

I can't contain the outburst of laughter the mini-version of my girlfriend starts in my body…because truth is that she's dead right; that is in fact how Callie acts when we've been apart for more than two days. Amazingly how much kids pick up just by observing their parents. "Busted," I hiccup.

"I don't do that, Sofia," Callie tries to keep a straight face, glancing in the rearview mirror. "I don't," she states, and I know that last sentence's for me.

"But Mama, your voice is all cinnamon-ny and almost pink when Av-zona slept at her own house. It's true, it's true, Av-zona," Sofia nods and leans forward to give her a better view of the road and her blushing mother. "Unk Derek say you…pine. What's pine?"

"Naww, you really do miss me when I'm sleeping at my own place," I grin and cup her cheek with my hand, stroking my thumb up and down her smooth skin, all Callie does is huff in surrendering because she knows she can't win this one…not when her daughter's so nicely disclosed her. Turning my head I smile at the toddler who's bouncing in her seat so the little pigtails are dancing around her head. "When you pine you miss someone very, very much, Sofia. You remember when we talked about-"

"About ice-cweam and bwracelets. Yeah, I 'member," Sofia smiles and leans back in her seat. "Me pine for food now," she mumbles to herself as she looks out the window, leaving her grumpy mom for me to handle.

"Sooo, you pine, huh?" I play, resting my hand on her thigh and watching her closely in amusement.

"Shut up!" she spits out in a whisper but when her lips curl into a smile, I know she's cracked and ready to go all smushy on.

"Language," I rebuke her with a light smack of her thigh and a smirk.

"By the way… Could you please remember the rainproof clothes next time you drop off Sof? All the other kids got to go outside and dig in the mud and find buckets of worms and jump in pools as big as the sea, all the while she had to be inside only because her other mommy forgot her duck covered rainproof clothes. Kinda harsh, don't you think?" Callie asks, her eyes still on the road.

"No, that's not true, is it? They wouldn't do that?! We don't do that, I mean. We always got lots of spare sets exactly when situations like that happen. It's not fair. I'm so sorry, I will go down and apologize and tell-"

"Arizona, I'm kidding!"

"What?"

"I'm kidding. She did get to go outside and play in the rain. Those spare sets you were talking about, she borrowed one," Callie gives me a smile and replaces her eyes on the road before turning in to park in front of the grocery store.

"Mean!" I raise my eyebrow. "That was so not fair."

"Flirting with a man in public isn't fair either," Callie states before grasping the collar of my jacket and dragging me in for a kiss. "Now, out of the car…someone's parents are expecting a meal when they show up in…3 hours."

"You think you're so funny," I nip at her lip, releasing it with a pop. "Let's go. Ready, Bluebell?"

"Ready, Wendy! – Ready, T'Lilly?"

"You guys are so weird," Callie laughs as she goes to open her door. I stop her in her action as I grip her forearm.

"She asked you something," I put on my don't-you-dare-compete-with-me smile. "Again, Bluebell."

"Ready, T'Lilly?" Sofia repeats.

"You guys are making me just as weird as you, I don't know if I like that," Callie sighs and rolls her eyes. "Ready, Lost boys!"

"Yeeeahhh," Sofia exclaims in a high pitched tone and gives me a high-five. We all climb out of the car and goes to find a cart and all our groceries to make the perfect, casual meal for my parents.

"It really doesn't make any sense…the whole lost boys-thing you've got going in. You're not even boys," Callie says as we enter the store.

"You know, for all we know you might as well have said that you don't believe, Calliope. And we do believe, don't we?" I raise my eyebrow and then grin.

"And you know, it's almost like I've got two kids," Callie chuckles as she tries to catch up on her daughter who's pushing the cart as good as she can.

"Well, Peter Pan never grows up," I call after her.

"But Wendy does!"

"Wendy gets babies," Sofia chimes in. "Where's your babies, Av-zona?"

"How come this game always ends with me being investigated?!" I laugh nervously and chance a glance at Callie who's smiling brightly, clearly appreciating when my ass is on the plate.

"I don't have any kids of my own," I tell Sofia who's tilted her head to show her interest, her big brown eyes glowing. "I have you," I kneel down in front of her and run my fingers through her pigtail as I smile.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," I nod.

"You have me? That means I have you too, Av-zona?" Sofia asks timidly, looking straight into my eyes and my soul.

"If you want me."

"Mama?" Sofia looks up at Callie to ask permission for something, I can't see Callie but she obviously gives Sofia something she can use because two brown eyes are immediately on me again. "Me want you."

My heart skips hundredth beats in the middle of cucumbers, curry and milk cartons – my life just became one million times more worth breathing for. And it's not because I didn't like to breathe before, but hearing those words and to the bargain from that tiny heart, it just got a whole lot of more important to actually stay breathing. And it's not only my heart that skipped beats, when I feel Sofia's arms tight around me, I slightly turn my head to catch a glimpse of my girlfriend…and the sight is beautiful. She's beaming!

"Me want you. Me love you, Av-zona," Sofia murmurs into my neck and then releases me, deciding that it's enough with all the loveydovey-ness. "Me find the basil," and she's off running the aisles.

I get up and try to compose myself, this big revelation not being something I've expected my day to include. Callie's arms come to rest on my side, gently dragging my side into her embrace and placing a soft kiss on my temple. "She wants me," I say out loud more to me than to anyone else.

"I know," Callie reassures me, her voice laced with happiness. "I kinda already figured when she told Misty her other mommy forgot her rainproof clothes."

"She said what?" It only now perceives me what's happening and what Callie told me in the car. "No, she didn't."

"She did, Arizona. Why's that so hard for you to understand? She loves you."

"But…"

"No buts. To me, what just happened here was a commitment between the two of you. She wants you and you want her, obviously."

"But it's only been 8 months, Callie," I don't know what happened, all I know is that I love her, I do. I love Sofia and I love Callie more than I will ever be able to express. And maybe Callie's right, maybe I just did commit to her daughter on a level where Sofia can keep up. And then it hits me…I want that commitment, it's that commitment I've been yearning for ever since I got to be a bigger part of Callie's life; it's that commitment we got into a fight about on our 4 months anniversary get-away. And now it's here and it's actually been made between Sofia and myself. _Wow, Arizona…you just became an adult, it appears._

"Time isn't a factor, love is," Callie says matter-of-factly as she claims both of my hands in hers, looking straight into my eyes and soul as her daughter did just moments before. "She obviously sees you as her mother. Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" I yelp. "No, no. It's definitely no bad thing…I just…I don't know how to, to react, you know?"

"How about just being happy?" she smiles and all those butterflies that keep hosting my stomach spike me on.

"I am. I am," I smile as big as I know how to, my dimples displaying for sure. Suddenly I'm hit again…"Did I just become a parent?"

"Honey, you've been a parent for a long time now," Callie brushes a stray lock of hair behind my ear and then closes the distance between us by putting her mouth to said ear. "Mommy."

I surely didn't expect to become a parent today, to become _Mommy_, but somehow the things you least expect are the things you're the most delighted by. Standing in the middle of a god damn grocery store, picking up food to feed my parents – who are still coming over to meet the love of my life and apparently, my daughter as well – I'm having a hard time getting myself together. But I don't care, I'm feeling amazing. I'm someone's reason to wake up in the morning, I'm someone who's being seen as someone to rely on, I'm being loved and I'm loving with all that I've got; and I cannot wait for my parents to witness how far I've come in my life, how much I've grown and how incredibly happy I am with every breath I'm taking. I just hope I can live up to the title of being someone's mom.

* * *

**So there you have it guys, I hope the long time and the update didn't disappoint are scared you off. I'll try the best I can to write more frequently!**  
**Enjoy the new week :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: So, you guys left me with awesome and kind reviews yet again after last update; thank you so much. You rock! That calls for a reward…next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**And oh, are you still alive after watching 9x01? The Calzona storyline will be FREAKING amazing. I cannot wait to see how they'll take it, how crazily talented Jessica and Sara will portray their characters' journeys. Bring it on! **

* * *

Tonight's the night where my girlfriend's parents are visiting, tonight's the night where my girlfriend's parents are visiting, tonight's the night where my girlfriend's _parents_ are _visiting_! In less than half an hour my home will be the center of a reunion between daughter and parents, but also the fact that has got my mind all crazy is I'm meeting Mr. and Mrs. Robbins for the first time ever. I've heard lots and lots about how Barbara prefers rice to pasta, how she can tell whether it'll start raining on the length of her nails and how she's been working with kids for as long as Arizona recalls. I've heard how Daniel likes his red wine cool, how he always wears his uniform and how much he still enjoys taking Arizona to the beach house to play Canasta or Black Jack light. I've heard about the couple's long stay at Barbados, or actually not really. But I know that's where they've been the last 6 months or so. I guess there'll be plenty of time to hear about sunny Barbados during dinner and coffee the next couple of hours. Jeez, hours. Hours! They're going to be here for hours. I can handle it, I can. No problem. It's only Arizona's parents. They'll have to be sweet as whipped vanilla cream with such a daughter. Anyways, I'm head deep in steaming pans and casseroles, hoping to make a delicious meal for my in-laws. In-laws, oh god! Okay, okay. Deep breath, Callie. Basil, salt, pepper, some butter… Cook, cook, for god sake, cook! After looking to the cod in the oven, I wipe my forehead with a dishcloth and then stirring the sauce, keeping myself busy and trying not to think too hard on what they'll think of me, my daughter and my home. Are we enough for their daughter? Will they see how much we love each other, how much we love each other all three of us? I sure hope so!

"Hey Mama!"

I jump, almost spilling some of the sauce on the hotplate. "Sofia! You cannot barge into the kitchen and yell like that," I whip around and catch the happy face of my daughter and immediately regretting my outburst.

"Me no yell," she rebukes, her voice going small and her face dropping.

"I'm sorry, mija. Mama's just a little…hmmm…a little behind schedule with the dinner and all."

"So you no come and see pwetty table?" Sofia's hopeful tone almost cracks my heart into tiny pieces because I'm such a wreck when it comes to meeting new people, and especially a girlfriend's parents. I know I need to come see it, because I'm that mom. I'm that mom who wants to see what has got her child glowing from pride. But the time has got me caught up in a corner; I feel like I've still got hundredth things to do before everything's perfect and they could be here at any minute now. And look what I'm wearing?! Jeez. Maybe they'll like a food spotted woman with messy hair? They do know I'm a chef, don't they? Oh god, what has Arizona been telling them about me? No, I need to change. I have to.

"In a minute, Sof. Mama needs to change first. Go show Arizona," I suggest as I turn off the stove, giving the cod one final look in the oven and then head straight for the bedroom.

"But…Mommy Av-zona alweady see. She helped me, Mama," I hear my daughter call after me before I disappear behind the bedroom door.

I quickly grab the outfit I picked out a week ago – with a little help from my girlfriend – a pair of dark as night jeans and a sophisticated purple top with no sleeves. I do look great, if I do say so myself. Arizona did say she thought I looked miraculous, so it can't be all bad. I pin the front strays of my hair into pins behind my ears to show off my jaw line and cheekbones. As I'm about to put the last add on my lips a soft knock on the door resonates in the quiet room. I don't turn my head but catch the face of my girlfriend in the mirror as she enters my bedroom…our bedroom?!...and it nearly has be keeling over because she's so drop dead beautiful; her blonde hair in soft waves and her lips glistening from the lipgloss, her naked shoulders being displayed from the casual, strappy red dress she's wearing.

"Calliope…" she drawls and I know I'm either in trouble or looking absolutely gorgeous. One can hope for the latter, can't they?

"Hmmm…"

"Come see the table."

"I said I will in a minute," I tell her much harder than I wanted to as I'm smacking my lips, the lipstick fitting perfect to my clothes.

"No need to snap. Just…come see the table," Arizona says as she comes to stand behind me, her hands suddenly coming to rest on my hips and her thumbs finding their way into the gap between shirt and pants. The pads of her thumbs feel like ice because my entire body is throbbing with nerves and anticipation and a little bit of fear. "Your daughter made it beautifully…with place cards and all. Such an artist," she husks into my ear and for a moment I'm completely turned on, all the warmth in my body being from the woman touching me – but only for that brief moment because the oven timer goes off and I'm instantly brought back to real life and cod and meeting parents.

"I will see the table, I promise. And I will see which artistic things you've gotten our daughter into," I smile, earning myself a warm kiss to my cheek.

"Our daughter," Arizona mumbles as she tastes the sound of the commitment on her tongue. It sounds perfect to me. I couldn't be happier. And I've actually known it for quite some time now, I just waited for Sofia to spill the beans herself. It totally took Arizona by surprise and what a beautiful surprise; truth be told I couldn't see Sofia being raised by other than me and Arizona. We're a good team, we overlap the other when we need to, we work great together, the routine runs as if it was oiled and Sofia thrives as ever before.

"Our daughter," I state, letting a happy sigh escape.

"You'll see the table, I'll take care of the cod."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last 3 hours, no," she grins, kissing me one last time on the neck and then heads for the door. As she comes to a hold at the threshold she turns her head. "And you look amazing, by the way." And just like that she's gone, I'm left with a hell of a lot of ego boost and ready to watch the art my daughter and her other mom's been doing while I've been busy.

I walk out of the bedroom and am immediately greeted by a flower table I've never seen before. I'm pretty sure no one's ever seen such table before. How I could miss it going into the bedroom is a riddle to me. It's actually so colorful that I think Mary Poppins and even all the fairies on Neverland would throw up. It's not ugly it's just…it's just very bright and…and then it hits me. It's my life. The table represents the two most important people in my life; it's utterly and completely Arizona and Sofia. All the happy colors, the pink and blue decorated place cards with small feathers and glitter letters, the high green candles in the silver sticks, the dusty green napkins, the large bouquet of purple and blue peonies and green leaves. I can't help my chuckle at the sight in front of me, I wish I'd been able to see them create all of this – which is frankly rather amazing with that little time they've had to do it in. But then again, it's Arizona…I still can't explain what it is she's got, she's just got it. So of course she'd be able to make such a world with my…no, our daughter. It's perfect.

"Hey, Sof? The table's great, honey!" I call, hoping my daughter will come out from wherever it is she's hiding…maybe in her other mother's skirts?! When I get no reply I go to the kitchen to find my heart's desire. Sofia's on her little stool watching and helping Arizona who's in the middle of preparing the cod on a silver platter with a tuft of dill and all kinds of fitting vegetables. It's beautiful. They're so in synch which always amazes me; how two people can interact as if they'd always been in each other's lives. "It's a beautiful table, girls," I softly tell them as I join them at the counter.

"Really?" Sofia asks, her eyes finding mine above the platter.

"You know it," I wink and kiss the top of her hair. "You are such artists."

"Mommy need kiss too, Mama. She glue feathers on the cards 'cause me got sticky fingers," she smiles brightly and as she says it, I feel Arizona tense a little at what I can only assume is the reference to her as 'mommy'. But she relaxes instantly while a deep breath puffs out of her in contentment.

"Oh, that's all Mommy did, huh?" I ask in a playful tone. "Then she certainly deserves a kiss."

"Yes, that's all I did because someone hogged all the crayons and glitter pens," Arizona explains as she straightens out her back and surveys her work; she could actually be very nice to have around the restaurant with her talent for the little details…No, Torres, no. Working with your girlfriend in your kitchen might cause a lot of cuts and tongue biting. Nonetheless, she's pretty damn good. I give her a soft kiss which she deepens by twirling her left hand in my hair to it rests at my neck, pulling me in and firing up my need to soon be with my woman again.

"That 'cause you best at glue-ing, Mommy Av-zona, you da best," Sofia grins, tugging both of our arms. We part our lips because Arizona starts giggling at Sofia's words, tickling every fiber in my body.

"Really, Sofia? You give me glue?" she raises an eyebrow in play. When Sofia eagerly nods, Arizona pokes her nose. "Alright then. I can handle glue-ing, Bluebell." Just then the doorbell rings and suddenly I go from being happier than I've ever been to feeling sick to my stomach from nervousness and stress. "Ooh, they're here!" my girlfriend exclaims a little too perkily.

"Y-yes."

"Don't be nervous, they're going to love you," Arizona smiles, brushing her thumb over my cheekbone before leaving me alone in the kitchen as my daughter, too, leaves me behind to collect myself. Traitors! Or is it me? Shouldn't I be the one opening the door? Or… no, I'll be in charge of the drinks. Wine. Red wine…cool, for everything in the world, let it be cool but not too cool. I find the bottle in the door of the fridge and it might actually have the right temperature. 1-0 in Callie Torres's favour.

I hear voices coming from the hall, small laughs and chuckles, even Sofia's squealing to what I can only guess is Arizona's parents already spoiling her rotten with things. I place the wine bottle on the counter, inhaling a deep amount of air and then exhales – now prepared to go welcoming two new people into my life.

"…and this, mom, dad. This is Calliope," the look of pride and love written all over Arizona's beaming face is heartstoppingly beautiful. It makes me feel everything all at once; and in this moment I could very easily be pulled into a world only containing myself and my extremely hot, sexy, lovable, glowing, cute and exceptional girlfriend. But I don't! I have to show off from my best side which wouldn't be drooling over their daughter… that'll come later, when they know me. I extend my hand and smile.

"Welcome, Mrs. Robbins. I've been looking forward to be meeting you. Arizona's been talking so-"

"Oh, cut the formal rubbish, dear," Barbara cuts me off with a warm chuckle, and a wink to her daughter's grinning face. "It's so nice to finally see who's been the one making our sweet girl all mushy and at times obnoxiously loveydovey."

"Oh, mom…that's not how I've been acting," Arizona tries to smoothen out the revelation but fails as a bright blush creeps onto her cheeks.

"But it is," a voice booms from behind Barbara. A big hand extends itself towards me and I grab it, shaking it firmly. "Pleasure to meet you, Calliope."

"Callie. Callie's just fine," I smile. "Only Arizona calls me Calliope."

"I see," Daniel nods.

"Well, come on in, guys," Arizona claps her hands. "Callie's made a lovely dinner for us…and Sofia's made a great table," she quickly adds when Sofia stamps her foot hard into the floor, clearly not too fond of being left out of the grownup talk already.

"Yeah, come see. Mommy help me do it," Sofia tells them excitedly as she trudges into the living room where the set table is waiting for us.

* * *

The conversations are flowing freely, Sofia once and again being the eternal buffer. That's a total upside to having a child; their craving for being the center of attention all of the time. The little girl babbles on about her daycare, the games she plays with Arizona, the times she's been out shopping with me for the restaurant and all her toys and dress-up clothes. I swear, if that girl doesn't breathe a time soon, we'll have to use one of Arizona's play-first aid kits to resurrect her again. I'm surprised no one's asked her to stay silent yet. Anyway, I'm enjoying how we all interact, drinking wine and talking about my job and the Robbins's Barbados stay. Arizona jumps in here and there, also being a great buffer – and once awhile resting her hand on my thigh and squeezing it gently to give me some energy to run on. Did I tell her how much I love her today? If not I hope my eyes are telling her every time she looks at me.

"So, you and your mom made the nice cards with feathers and all?" Barbara asks Sofia, taking her own personal place cards in her hands once again, turning it around to look at it closely…again. "It's really pretty, Sofia. You're quite the little artist, ain't she, Daniel?" she smiles a smile so much similar to the one of my girlfriend which makes me looking forward to our future even more.

"She sure is," Daniel winks at Sofia while taking a sip of his wine, comfortably humming with pleasure as the liquid runs down his throat. Sofia giggles and tries to imitate him, taking her own glass of elderflower lemonade and sipping it neatly without spilling a single drop.

"Yeah. Mommy glue, Sofia glitter and Mama cook," Sofia states matter-of-factly after placing her glass back on the table, grabbing her fork and stuffing a bite of carrot into her mouth.

Barbara's head whips around, her eyes locking with the ones of her daughter. A hopeful smile ghosts upon her lips as the elder woman waits for Arizona to confirm her silent question.

"She calls me that," Arizona says, a big and loving smile plastered to her face. It's magnificent and if I wasn't already totally head over heels in love with this woman, I would've been right this instant.

"Griiihdgjf," Barbara squeals in excitement, patting her husband on his thigh. "You hear that, Daniel? You hear that? Our daughter's finally become a mother. Oh, that's precious, sweetheart."

Arizona giggles and Sofia joins her. "Av-zona is my Mommy now 'cause she think I'm pwetty, she like Peter Pan and she want me like Wendy. Wendy gets lots of babies and Av-zona say she doesn't have babies of her own, so she got me. Av-zona is my Mommy, she forgot my ducky rain clwothes but that's totally okay 'cause she's my Mommy, and me ax-axi…axi-dently took Mommy's lipstick so we are okay now."

The room goes silent, everybody watching Sofia as she has finished her rambling and dives into the last piece of cod on her plate, not noticing all the adults' eyes on her. When she kills the last bite of her dinner, she looks up from her plate and catches up on all the attention she's drawn to her. She only gives us a big grin and then asks to be excused.

"Of course, honey," I tell her, clearing my throat from the silence. "We'll come get you when dessert is ready."

"Did anyone get any of that?" Arizona says after downing half of her glass of white wine in pure surprise.

"All I got was some rain clothes with ducks, a lipstick and a baby some Wendy person didn't have…and somehow…somehow Sofia made you that Wendy person? Am I totally lost?" Barbara asks, her grey hair brushing her shoulders as she gently shakes her head in confusion and amusement.

"I think that's about it," I throw in with a chuckle.

"What was that about my lipstick?" Arizona tilts her head and looks at me, a grin threatening to be born onto her lips.

"Umm, nothing," I brush it off with an innocent smile and a kiss to her temple, not wanting to tell her about her lipstick being snatched from the bathroom sink and smeared onto the big Teletubby yet.

"But…how's all that information ending with you suddenly becoming that sweet little girl's other mother?" Barbara asks again, her elderly head trying to keep up with the evening's development.

"Barbara, honey. Arizona's been in almost a quarter of Sofia's life already, she's been the stability we've raised her to be and it's pretty clear that the two of them already has created a world where only they know the rules," Daniel explains her wife, and once again the room is left in silence and…awe, too. "And maybe there's room for Callie some of the time, too," he finishes with a wink to me. And right there I know I love Arizona's dad. I know that the two of us will be very good friends in the future, Barbara too.

"Oh, Daniel. You're always right. Of course, you're right. What I'd do without you is frightening to think about," Barbara chuckles and kisses her husband on the cheek. "But I've always thought if Arizona ever got her head out of her butt that her child would be named Penelope and not Sofia…things change, huh honey?" she smiles, leaving me with a lot of questions.

"Penelope?" I ask what would probably seem very stupid to the rest of party.

"She hasn't told you about Penelope?"

"No, she hasn't. Who's Penelope and why would you name your child after her?"

* * *

**...aaaaand there it was! :-) It's been quite a time since I left a chapter with a cliffhanger...**  
**Hope you'll have a great week - and buckle up for Grey's 9x02!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Take a deep breath, don't be scared. It is in fact just an update…something I've been very bad at these days. Or actually, months. I do apologize but I can't change it or promise it won't happen again 'cause it will. You just have to hang on, try not to fall too hard. To the ones that's still reading, sending me PMs and clawing themselves to this story; thank you, thank you. You are truly awesome and deserve medals for staying with me. To the ones I've lost (and won't see this!); I'm deeply and completely sorry!**

**AN/2: A special thank you to one of my new readers, YouAreAwesome. Welcome! I hope you'll enjoy the ride :-)**

**Now. On. With this story!**

* * *

"Penelope?" Callie asks, her face looking much like Sofia's when she tries to figure out how I can braid my own hair without looking.

"She hasn't told you about Penelope?" Mom asks surprised. I really don't understand why she assumed I had. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Or okay, it was. It still is. Things just change, as she said. Things change and I wasn't in Sofia's life from day one, so clearly I couldn't name or middle name her. But, if…if…_if_ I one day should have another child and it turns out to be a girl, there's no doubt in my mind. Penelope is definitely on the table! And it will stay.

"No, she hasn't," Callie arks one of those damned eyebrows, her voice on the verge to go into high pitch from sheer curiosity. "Who's Penelope and why would you name your child after her?" Here we go…here's a conversation I didn't think I needed to have with…anyone, until I felt ready or needed to because…because I had a daughter to name. But here I am and I'm not sure how to approach this subject. And it really shouldn't be that hard and to be honest, it isn't. There's nothing to be ashamed of or even scared of, it's just… it's just a little weird because I don't like to talk about my past that much.

"Ooh, she was the sweetest!" My mom sighs as her eyes shine with adoration. "I loved her!"

"Okay, you see… Callie, Penelope happens to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world," I begin as I lose myself in the memories floating back to me. I take a sip of my wine while I feel six eyes glued to me, watching my every movement. Callie hums a silent sound which gives me the cue to continue ASAP or her curiosity and patience will not so quietly collide. "I was her social security person for about 3 years. In those years we got to get very close and I may have gotten a little too emotionally involved. I just-I couldn't not be. She needed someone to hold on to and it turned out, so did I. You could say that she kinda helped me finding myself while I helped her to shed all her light everywhere she went, to see a balance where the line was a little crooked or cracked and to finally find peace within. I've always thought her to be the most beautiful girl in the world…that was until I met your daughter…our daughter. Now Penelope is a second close," I smile widely, softly clearing my throat and resting one arm on the table. My stomach's making funny whooshing noises because of the reminiscence of the child I once knew.

"So, Penelope's a child you once took care of at the orphanage where you worked before the hospital?" Callie asks very intrigued by my story. "And of course, no one can beat our daughter in beauty that one's for sure," she adds with pride and a soft chuckle. "And someday it'll be a problem…with all kinds of boys showing up at our doorstep because she's got them hypnotized and twirled around her pinky."

We all burst into a hearty laughter, everyone well aware of the words of truth Callie just spoke. Because someday Sofia will charm boys…or girls…like I charmed women in my younger days. She's got the full package thanks to her gorgeous mother, and I guess…Mark had a little say in it as well. Not much, though.

"Yes, she is. She had already lived at the home almost 2 years before I got the job there. No one really got her and she wouldn't let anyone close enough to even feel like they had the option. But somehow, somehow we just connected, you know. I felt like I had a chance, I felt like she gave me a chance without her even knowing it. It was just something in her eyes, something in her soul that had me captured for the very first time I saw her…sitting in the far corner of the living room area reading a book while all the other kids played pool, watched TV or talked amongst each other. She just, she just didn't seem to fit in and that immediately drew me to her."

"And they bonded over books," mom adds. "Arizona stopped by once a week to rip my little library room for books. Every Thursday morning she borrowed two books when she returned the ones from last week."

"Really? And Thursdays? You do have a thing for your Thursdays activities, dontcha?" Callie smiles, looking from my mother to my father, who warmly 'mmh's his reply, and then to me. Her big, brown eyes search for my love and I give it to her instantly, and forever. Then she reaches out for my hand and strokes the back of it with her index-and middle finger. "You never cease to amaze me. You're such a good person. I can't believe you did that to her; it meant so so much to her I'm sure. Or actually, I _can_ believe it. Of course you did that, you wouldn't be you if you hadn't done so. That's why I love you."

I can't keep the warmth from my cheeks in check and I'm sure they're now a fine blush. Callie's words always make me tingle with giggles and blushes and sheer happiness, creeping their way up through my veins and out of every pore. I bet, if someone cut me open every time I'm near my girlfriend they'd be surprised to see how many pink butterflies, scented flowers and sugar coated hearts a human body can hold. It's like I've got the anatomy of a freaking Valentine's poem every time I'm as much as thinking about her. And I can't hide it, not that I want to. But sometimes it's just nice to have the power to control yourself, you know. Well, I guess I'll get the hang of it…or not. I smile once again, making the butterflies fly out of my ears and circle my head as Callie leans in and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Mmmmh," is my giddy reply, drowning in the love I'm receiving and experiencing. Imagine how this amount of love can keep you breathing, it's quite extraordinary and satisfyingly good. "All I did was letting this young girl know that she needed to fill her place 'cause nobody else could. And I reached her eager heart through books and metaphors and the norms and values of fairytales. She did the rest herself, all it took was a little guidance," I tell her because I don't like to take credit for her personal development.

"But honey, no one could've done it the way you did," my dad says, nodding his head gently; his eyes showing real pride making me feel so much more of a good person. When my dad's proud, I know I've done something worth being proud of myself, too. "You did good."

"Thank you, Dad," smiling, I take a deep breath. When I exhale, I kiss Callie on the cheek. "Someone up for some dessert now?"

"That's not an offer I'm known for turning down," my mom chuckles her warm chuckle, making my dad roll his eyes lovingly at his wife and my girlfriend grin.

"Me too…but tell me, what happened to Penelope?" Callie questions, her hand still resting on mine.

"She grew up. She grew up to be a very fine, young woman. I bet she's out there somewhere teaching people how to play guitar and read between the lines of the really great books. "

"And can you imagine, Callie, that Kimberley hated her?"

"Mom, she didn't!"

"Yes, she did, Arizona. Don't deny it. She's never liked her, actually…I can't remember her ever liking anything that's made you happy?"

"That's not true and so not the right time to bring this up…it's Callie's home and even the first time you're meeting, so not appropriate to bring up my ex, Mom. Let's not talk about this now."

"Well, you might be right. And I do apologize for mentioning her, Callie. But I- she just didn't get you, Arizona. She didn't get her, Callie. Or even see her," mom keeps on pushing it. "I always knew Kimberley wasn't the one for our little girl. Right, Daniel? She just didn't make our mermaid shine, not like you do, Callie," she finishes with a proud nod as she stands, starting to clean up the table.

"Dad," I sigh, hoping I can get a little support from the man who's been living with my mom for a whole lifetime.

"Don't bother, Arizona. I've given up years ago," he smirks as he again rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, would you be open to the name of Penelope if you're having a girl, dear?" Mom says behind the kitchen counter where she's busy filling the dishwasher. She can't seem to relax in a kitchen, so I don't even bother telling her not to. But she needs to play fair anyway…

"MOM!"

"What?" she just looks innocently at me, her eyes holding all her dreams she's got for me. And I can't help thinking that she might've just scared the life out of Callie. We're not even living together…which, why don't we anyway?...and here she is asking my girlfriend if she's interested in naming our unborn daughter after a kid I once had a special bond to? Am I truly awake or is it that high school dream where you're naked and everybody stares at you? How the hell do I rescue myself from further humiliation and probably a heart attack and the heart suffering I'm soon to be experiencing when Callie and Sofia's leaving me due to pressure from the in-laws? How do I teach my mother to shut-

"I like it."

"sh'cussse me?" I ask in what probably would be categorized under stammering.

"Penelope. I like it," Callie says with a smile. I can see her tongue is tasting the name, every letter twirled around the spongy muscle. "But! As a middle name."

"Ooooh…see, Daniel. She _is_ the one. Callie's the one for our little mermaid."

"Ummm…could we drop the mermaid thing? I'm not 12 anymore," I can't believe they're doing this to me. First my mom takes me down Memory Lane, then she neatly places Kimberley in between only to bring up my childhood nickname I can't seem scrape off. Thanks, thanks a lot, Mom.

"I think it's cute," Callie grins. "You do have this obsessive thing about water _and _you're beautiful; a perfect description of a mermaid. I say you've nailed it, Robbins!"

"You shut up!" I swat her arm lightly.

As Callie's about to reply another voice fills the room. "Mommy! No say bad words!"

"Oh-ohhh, language police!" Callie jerks her head mockingly. "What does that mean, Sof?"

"Means that Mommy have to go twrash walk," Sofia chuckles.

"Nohhh. Sofia, it doesn't count. Mama was being mean to me," I try to get myself out of that annoying trash walk. Somehow Sofia's always there to catch the slip of my tongue, but she never hears Callie's. She's frustratingly good at this language police we've started. And whose brainy idea was it again? Oh, yeah…Mine. When do I learn to keep my pedagogical parenting skills to myself? Jeez. I've got to learn this and learn this fast otherwise I'll soon walk holes in my fluffy slippers!

"You say bad word, you go twrash waaalk," she squeals dictating.

"What's a trash walk?" my dad questions.

"Actually, it's funny. You see, your very bright daughter got this fabulous idea of trying to minimalize the use of bad words in this household. So every time one of us makes a slip of the tongue, we get a mark on the roster. Every mark indicates a walk to the trash shaft," Callie gladly informs my parents.

"And Mommy's got the mostest marks," Sofia points out as she squirms herself into my lap. "Hi Mommy," she says in her sweetest voice while twirling two fingers in my loose hair.

"Someone's trying to smooth their way in now, huh?" I ark an eyebrow to my daughter and quickly get a big grin in return.

"Me love you."

"You just want dessert," I laugh, re-doing her tiny ponytail.

"YESSSS!" she says and then smacks her lips and slides down, rounding the counter and finding her little kitchen-helper stool.

"So much for unconditional love," I dramatically sigh which makes the whole party chuckle.

"Dessert trumps love, honey. Thought you knew that by now," Callie winks and then putting a hand on my thigh, squeezing it gently as she then raises to go make the dessert but not before kissing the top of my head.

"But Mommy?" Sofia calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, Bluebell?"

"Me do love you."

And again…all that's wrong with the world ceases to exist, ceases to even take up room because…because this beautiful, bighearted and black haired baby girl loves me. Despite of all that's happened to me I'm loved and I'm loved by a little girl who's calling me her mother. That's something to be pretty damn grateful for. I feel the lump in my throat threaten to break loose any time now, so I take a deep breath as I try to keep the tears behind my eyes from falling from pure euphoria and reciprocate the love I just received with more love.

"And I love you, Sofia. To the Milky Way and back," I hear a soft giggle and I know that Sofia's thinking the exact same thing as I am.

"Dat 'coz you're Wendy, Mommy."

"And you're the story I keep on reading aloud."

"For all da lost boys."

"Okay, how about you to go talk to each other instead of shouting from one room to another?" Callie loudly asks with a chuckle.

"Dat no fun, Mama," Sofia states. "Right, Mommy?"

"Too right!"

"You too are goofs," Callie states while the sound of lips meeting cheeks again and again greets my ears.

"Mommy, help me. Help me!" I hear Sofia squeal while I'm assuming Callie's kissing her like crazy. My life is practically amazing, if I do say it. And I do.

"You are happy!"

"Sorry?" I happily sigh and then turn my head to fully lock eyes with my dad. "What did you say, Dad?"

"You are happy, Arizona."

"I-I am. Very much. So much," I say, trying to cradle all the love with my hands because it's so palpable as anything can be. "I love them, dad."

"I know," he smiles.

"You do?" I ask surprised because I haven't told my parents yet.

"It's as clear as those eyes I gave to you," he warmly states.

And nothing in this moment could be better. Nothing in this world could be better than being surrounded by all the people you love. I can't put a finger on anything missing. Or… except two things. One being to share the same address with Callie and Sofia, and the other having my brother around…but that's a complete different story.

* * *

**I did it. I actually did it. I got another update out and that while watching 9x01 which are now being showed in my country. Writing the fluff helped on all the other feelings the season premiere gives!**

**I hope you've all had an amazing week.**  
**Enjoy the autumn, I know I am!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, you're so, so great! For that and for the lack of Arizona in 9x05 – seriously boo! – you get a new chapter to hold on to. Fluff-alert ;-)**

**Enjoy and have a great week!**

* * *

I'm nervous, I'm so freaking nervous and if my face expression isn't giving me away, my shaky hands sure are. And it's weird because I'm only this nervous while giving lectures to the big guns or having increasingly strong labour pain…which, I might add, are not something I'm experiencing right now. No, I'm actually in the middle of making my secret sauce; stirring it just the right way in soft circles, and adding a little tuft and pinch of something here and there. But my hands are shaking and my head is pounding so hard, I'm not sure I can keep up my tough act anymore. Trying real hard to focus on giving the sauce my last ounce of professionalism before I succumb and become a wrack all together, I slowly shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Ow!" I bite my lip and curse myself for shaking my pounding head. "What the hell am I doing?!"

"I believe you're making your very special and extremely secretive sauce, Chef Torres."

"Suck up!" Alex coughs into his shoulder while walking past his new colleague…and competitor.

"You shut up!"

"I said suck not shut."

"I know, I was-"

"Enough!" I call out, making them both instantly clamp shut. "No nagging or bickering or what the hell this is in my kitchen, you're cooks – act like it!"

"Yes, ma'am, Chef." – "Sorry, Chef Torres."

And then they silently go back to their remaining occupations, creating beautiful plates with wordless poems upon. I couldn't be more thrilled by my newest employee. She's extremely talented and very, very polite and eloquent…that is, when she's not nervous. But then again, aren't we all a little shaky when being nervous? Oh yes, that we are. That I am. And now the sauce is done, now it's smelling just like I want it to and my head keeps the pounding alive. How come I'm this nervous? It's a freaking sauce, it's a freaking Thursday night and I'm at work. It's a good night, lots of guests and lots to do. It's one of those nights where the moonbeams and the streetlights are meddling with the lights from my kitchen, generating beautiful shapes upon all of my kitchen's silver white surfaces. But it's _the_ night, the night where I have to grow up! It's time.

"How's the salmon comin' along?"

"It's delicious!"

"I didn't ask how it tastes, I asked if it's ready!"

"Sorry, Chef Torres. It is ready," she hands me the pan. "And…can I just say, I think it's absolutely the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Um, how can a salmon possibly be cute?" I deadpan without looking at her. I neatly place the salmon on the plate, making sure it's in the perfect angle, and then I situate the vegetables the way I know it's appreciated. At last and finally, I let the sauce drip from the spoon; circling it above the plate so the sauce lands on the porcelain surface and creates a love mark. This is it!

"Not the salmon, the gesture," I look up and catch the smile in her eyes. This might actually be a good idea, I mean…if this girl I've known for about ten weeks, is all giddy just by the thought of it.

"Well, thank you. That's the point," I give her a smile because, frankly…she deserves it. She's been a total champ the last couple of weeks, when you think about it…it's actually very remarkable how well she's been able to grow into this family. It's just like she fits and I like that. So I smile, I give her a heartwarmingly smile as a thank you for helping me do this; for making me go through with it. "You don't think it's too…too much?"

"It's freaking corny is what it is!"

"Shut up, Karev! And give me the children's salmon with the blended onions, please."

"I think it's very, very sweet. It's almost like you're serving love on a platter, something you only watch on movies. I mean, I would go see it, wouldn't you? It's like, it's like that special moment when the girl finally finds out that she can't live without the boy…Oh, I mean, I'm not against girl on girl, no.. no, that came out totally wrong. Wow, I'm sorry, Chef Torres. I just mean…that I think all love is beautiful, especially the lesbian love. I love women, I love them…but not in _that_ way, you know-"

"Lexie?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking!"

"I'm sorry…I tend to go on full stream when I'm very excited or nervous," she blushes and goes to turn around.

"Lexie?" I call and she once again turns to face me, her face a cute pink.

"Thank you," smiling, I make sure my gratitude reaches her. "For helping me…do this. You didn't have to."

"I know..." Lexie shrugs. "But, who doesn't wanna play a part in a scene from a romantic movie?" A soft chuckle leaves her throat and then she turns again, starting to carve another poem out of victuals.

As Alex places the children's salmon next to the salmon I've just made, I nod at the plates; I nod at him and I nod at the decision I've made. It's time, it's been time for a long while now. I just didn't know how to…to oblige it. But here I am and I'm very much obliging. I've asked for Meredith to serve this meal, I've asked her to deliver the next step in my life because I trust her…and because she's the one recommending her sister whom I already love. So as Meredith gracefully takes off with the two plates balancing on her left arm, I watch as my life takes the road – it can either tip to the good side or to the side where I'm most likely to become a numb mess…again. I vow my feelings to the plate Meredith's carrying and the…

"Mer!" I yell, almost making her stumble into the swing doors.

"What?" she snaps as she whirls around and looks at me. "What now? I know what you want me to do…you've quizzed me all day and the day before the day before the _days_ before that."

"Key!"

"I know…you can't see it," she smiles as she looks at the plate. "You're a genius, Cal."

"I,I,I-I forgot the key. It's-it's, it's not there. It's not on the plate!" I tell myself more than anyone else in this room. "What if I had forgotten it completely and she'd just eat the salmon and think that's it…"

"Hey, hey…Listen, you did remember, okay? You remembered, and now you can place the key under-"

"Under the parsnips."

"Under the parsnip because…"

"Because that's her fave," I inhale deeply and let the air out in a soft exhale, making my words sound like a whisper.

"There you go," Lexie hands me the cleaned and sterile key for me to gently hide in the dish. "No need to stress, she'll say yes. She has to…no one's turning down a key in a romantic movie, right?" she grins and then pads my shoulder. And right there I feel like I can do anything. Who would've thought that my waitress' sister would come into my life and make me see clear? Who would've thought that I would go cheesy and hide a key in my girlfriend's favorite dish, and who'd actually thought I would be in this situation? Not me, that's for sure, but nonetheless I am and I'm so excited.

"Thank you, Lexie," I sigh in relief as I gently make sure the parsnip is hiding the silver object.

"No worries…Mer, go bring Chef Torres' woman home," Lexie orders her sister in a cheer but realizing everyone is staring at her, she coughs. "Or something…" Meredith does as has been the plan the whole time, my heart being camped in my throat along with a large lump.

We all huddle up in front of the small, round windows in the swing doors. Alex pinching Lexie in the side for her to move away and him to get a better view…or maybe he just wanted to touch her, I don't know. He's been acting weird these days and I'm pretty sure the doe-eyed, brown haired new girl is to blame for that. But that's not what I want to think about right now. As Meredith slowly approach the table where my daughter is currently drawing with crayons in her colouring book and my girlfriend's leaned back in her chair, her arm resting on Sofia's chair as she's sipping her white wine and playing with the little bow in Sofia's hair, my heart stops beating. I don't know if it's the good kind of not beating, I guess…it's not that heart-wrenching not beating, it's more that 'clock stops ticking, nail biting' kind of not beating. She looks amazing; Arizona shines in her role as a mother. She's just so relaxed, looking like she's done it her entire life – Sofia's entire life, and in some ways I truly believe that she has. It's like Arizona's been in Sofia's life for as long as I have. I know it sounds odd and it's really not possible, but my heart tells me otherwise. The pure look on Sofia's face is an evident proof; Sofia beams with love and pride every time Arizona praises her colouring or makes funny faces of something I can only assume is Sofia's made-up animals. If Arizona doesn't say yes, if she turns down my offer…I simply don't know what to do. But she won't, right? She won't turn down the possibility for us to become a family in its all meaning; both emotionally and physically, won't she?

"Scoot over," April whines.

"You scoot over, sappy!" Cristina barks.

"Let me see," Lexie says as she once again pushes Alex out of the view.

"Shut up!" I shout.

Meredith places Arizona's plate in front of her while Arizona expertly puts away Sofia's colouring book and crayons, then Meredith places the children's salmon in front of Sofia who's face easily gives her away; she's extremely awed and hungry. Arizona says something I can't make out due to these stupid swing doors, the soft music playing in the background of the restaurant and the fact that I'm not the one serving the food but making it. Whatever it was it causes Meredith to laugh and I really wish I could trade shoes with her right now, I want to be the recipient of my girlfriend's funny conversations. Who am I kidding? I want to be the recipient of everything Arizona says. Meredith strokes Sofia's hair and then leaves them to eat their dinner in peace. As she slowly walks back to the kitchen, her smile grows and as she opens the swing doors, making the entire kitchen staff gather around her, her smile keeps growing.

"What happened?"

"Did she see the key?"

"What did she say?"

"Why did you laugh?"

"Which colouring book did she have?"

Everyone looks weirdly astonished and flabbergasted at Lexie who quickly shakes her head. "I mean, did she notice anything?"

I fiddle with my necklace, hoping it somehow will make Arizona choose the right way, as I await Meredith's words. "She didn't see anything…yet. I bet she'll have to eat through the entire meal before she'll find the key. You've hid it quite good, Cal," Meredith chuckles. "But she thought it looked very delicious…as always," she adds with a sleepy smile.

"Oh. Fill me in when something exciting happens," Cristina says before making her way through the swing doors.

"Yeah, me too. Friggin' romantic movie my ass," Alex huffs in boredom as he finds himself something to do by the stove.

I can't really say anything, it's like I'm glued to the spot just in front of the swing doors. I don't even watch the others as they talk amongst each other. All I do is watch, observe and keep an eye on the two people eating in the restaurant at their usual table, the one by the window almost in the corner. It's giving me plenty of room to watch as the table is placed just at the end of the passage from the kitchen to the restaurant. Sofia eats with an impressing grace and eager, her little cheeks working hundred miles per second for her to chew all the bits the best her Mama's taught her. Arizona's comfortably and expertly eating in her usual way, it's always been a pleasure to watch her eat, actually…but tonight, tonight her slow chewing and appreciation for the food in her mouth are killing me. She looks sexy as hell as she instinctively licks the corner of her mouth, wanting every drop of the sauce, but she needs to eat faster. She needs to get to the really good part of her meal; she needs to hurry up before there's no one to move in with besides our daughter. Come on, Arizona. No one appreciates a good meal like that. Eat, damnit! Then Sofia says something which makes Arizona put down her fork and kiss her tiny cheek. My heart instantly warms by the interaction before it goes back to its remaining obsession with the fast eating. Arizona takes hold on her fork again, letting the knife work just a mere inch before it and then I watch her hands come to an abrupt stop. My heart's caught in my throat again; this is it. I'm torn between wanting to stay in my spot and watch as Arizona finds the key and go hide behind my stove, making dish upon dish to keep me from watching if my life should tip to the wrong side. What do I do? Come on, Torres. Get it together. She loves you, why wouldn't she move in with you? Why wouldn't she want to share a bed, a kitchen, a shower, a couch with you? She's done it before, she's actually been doing all those things for almost a year now. Why wouldn't she want a permanent deal? I hold on to everything we've been doing together as a couple, I grasp every element of our love and how long we've come. It gives me the butterflies, it makes my body respond in all the right ways – feeling like Bambi on the ice while life's Thumper, encouraging me on. It's actually a pretty good feeling but then again, what if the person who's the only one able to break me, rip me down and stamp on my scattered self is actually going to do so? What if the ice will break? How will I ever be able to get warm again? I know I will have to stay alive for the sake of my daughter…and oh God, Sofia. How will Sofia handle it? Will she be the actual Bambi, calling out in the woods for her mother that never shows up…ever again? I take a deep breath and curse myself for watching too many stupid Disney movies. What's even with drawing all these parallels to movies today?

I've been so busy dwelling on memories and possible presents that I haven't seen a blonde head pop into my view in the small swing door window. When a finger taps on the thin pane, I'm dragged back to this reality. My eyes immediately lock with two orbs of never-ending blue and just like that, I know my life's tipping. I know the ice can hold me…for as long as I'm skating.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I actually enjoyed writing it a lot - I think it's the restaurant surroundings I'm very excited about.**  
**Anyways, lots of love to all of you, guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So three months without an update? I KNOW. It's just not acceptable! but… that's how it's gonna be. My new job takes all of my time, and not to mention my girlfriend and my poetry readings. It's all good things, so I'm not complaining – it just means very LITTLE time to write fanfiction. I hope you'll still read when I get my crazy busy life together and post new chapters?! (That means, if there's still anyone out there…? Hello? ;-) ) Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's Eve.**

**Now, where did I leave you hanging? Oh, something about a very important answer, right?**

* * *

I knew it; the minute I saw the key, the minute I caught Callie's face in the swing door window; I knew this was what my life had been all about. All the time it's all been about finding that glistening silver object, in the middle of my perfect parsnips and that mind-blowingly good sauce. All things happening to me in my past were to guide me right into this future; right into love. I see it now. I feel it now and wow, does it feel out of my body good?!

Callie's brown eyes are filled with worry and anticipation, and I can't help but wonder why?! There shouldn't be anything else than love in those chocolate orbs. She should know by now that being with her is the only thing reasonable for me. That being her girlfriend and Sofia's other mother is what keeps me sane, is what makes my heart swirl and my soul soar. So as I kiss my baby girl on the top of her head, I raise and walk. I walk with only one thing on my mind, with one goal for the rest of my life. It's like I float, it's like I'm not able to connect with the ground under me. All there's aiming me in on my target is the glow in front of me and the metal in my hand. When I somehow get to the swing door, I watch as Callie bites her lower lip in that particular way she does when she's nervous or thinking. Right now I think she's everything at once and if it wasn't for the fact that it's so cute, it's pretty damn sexy too. I mime a hello but she doesn't see me, I give her my best smile but she still doesn't see me. I then tap on the pane which makes her almost invisibly shake her head and come back down to Earth. I then see all her thoughts, all her worry and nervousness drop to the floor – and the little window where my girlfriend's face used to be. In a nanosecond Callie's standing right before my very eyes, the light from her kitchen blinking as the swing door slowly swings back and forth.

"I_ loved_ the parsnips!" I say as I send her a loving smile, still clenching the key in my hand afraid to lose it or the opportunity to use it.

"I made them _just_ for you," she replies with a twinkling smile that reaches her eyes.

"I know!" emphasizing my words, I nod.

"Hi Mama!"

Callie finds the location of our daughter and happily greats her with the same smile she gave me. "Hi Bluebell," she then finds my eyes again without saying anything. She just stands there, in all her master chef glory, and watches me – with the same love I hold for her.

"So, you know, I saw some amazing colouring samples the other day. You know, for the bedroom and maybe the hall. It is _very_ dim for an apartment which contains a child and if we ever plan on having another child, it should really beam of yellow and white and sandy beaches, dontcha think?" I blurt out without even knowing where I'm gonna end or why I even started it in the first place. Jesus, where am I gonna take this? It's just, the way she looks at me…it's, it's, I just never know what to do or say or think and then things like this happens. She makes me crazy – in every way. And now, now I'm about to move in with the one person who makes my head gooey and silly and nervous and out of my mind happy? Yep, yep. Sound about right.

"Hold on for a minute!" Callie breaks my thoughts.

"Wha?"

"1. The bedroom's fine as it is. 2. No yellow," she starts off, her head tilted to one side and her arms crossed in front of her – I know where this is going. "3. When did you and why did you look at colouring samples? 4. I'm all for more kids BUT… I don't even know if you wanna live with me and the kid we've already got?" she finishes her listing with a megawatt smile, and right there my heart sings.

"Don't be stupid. I particularly already do – it'll just mean that I don't have to go back to my own place and get my papers and suitcases and-"

"Are you going somewhere?" Callie asks with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean, you idiot," I laugh in reply.

"Just checking," she winks and contently hums. "You were saying?"

"Yeah, anyway. It just means that I will be saving time 'cause all of my stuff would be in your apartment."

"Our apartment."

"Yeah, you see. If I'm going to live there, I need it to be a little more…"

"Please, _please_, do not say smiley," Callie awkwardly smiles in her best mothering voice.

"No, not smiley, you goof. Will you let me finish? Look, I just need it to be a little more bright and colourful and you know, happy?!" I chance as I pull of one of the smiles which always makes her cave.

"So, let me get this straight…You want to live in an apartment just as Sofia's room? Arizona, seriously, you must be kidding me?" Callie practically laughs. "Honey, c'mon."

"Mommy! Whoops…Mommy? Me knock over some forks with my cray-jons," Sofia tells us, pulling us both out of our little living situation debate.

"Yeah, okay. Mommy's coming, Honey," I tell her over my shoulder. "This is so not over," smiling I kiss my girlfriend on her cheek as I spin on my heel to go and save what's left of my food on my plate.

"Hey!" Callie calls after me. When I turn around and watch her glowing face, I can't help but return the smile. "You didn't answer."

I grin and show her the key in my hand. "My answer is yes."

"Thank you," she grins back and makes her way through the swing doors. As I'm about to place myself back in my chair, her head pops in once again. "Still, no yellow," she says with a sexy wink and then she's gone once again. I can't help the soft chuckling coming from the bottom of my stomach. She's awesome. My girlfriend is hands down the most awesome of all girlfriends - and that despite of her wanting to live in a dark box only lit by red candles in every shape ever made.

"Mama's crazy," Sofia chuckles as she cradles all of her crayons in her tiny hands.

"Yes, Bluebell, Mama's absolutely crazy. But we love her anyway," I wink at my daughter and sip at my wine.

* * *

"No. Absolutely no. No, Arizona, just no."

"What now? Why can't I take any of my things with me? We _are _moving in together right or was it just me reading between the lines and mistaking the key in my food for a request?" I spit out as I pack box upon box with my clothes. It seems like I don't own anything my girlfriend wants to put in her home. Apparently I lack taste in both furniture and decorating?! I really don't understand why she all of a sudden decided to throw this ball, because she knew how I lived and still asked me to move in with her.

"Don't be stupid. Of course, we're moving in together. You just can't – and I really mean can't – take _that_ with you. It gives me the creeps, seriously. How you've been able to relax in here's always been a mystery to me," Callie chuckles as to ease the tension but with no such luck; I'm kinda very pissed.

"Then why the hell did you tell me you thought it interesting? – and I quote 'Wow, it's like it's telling a story without even trying. It's _amazing_ how a thing like _that_ can make your mind work. Very, very interesting.' Huh?" I imitate her voice the best I can and roll my eyes.

"We had just started dating, and I liked you. Your taste is awful but I couldn't tell you that back then. Now I know you and we are going to live together, so I think it's time to be honest. Arizona, that painting is horrible," she states very casual as she turns half a circle and starts closing one of my boxes with tape.

"So you filled me with lies only to get in my pants? _That's_ interesting," I snap as I throw a stack of clothes in a box.

"Will you stop being so damn stupid, for God's sake? It's ridiculous. Let's just get this over with, we gotta pick up Sofia in 1 hour and I'd like to be done before that, so we don't have to think about this anymore," Callie sighs. I stare her down, wanting her – needing her – to turn around and meet my glare. She needs to see that I don't back down easily, that she can't just throw away the things I care about just because she doesn't like the colour.

"Nope. What's ridiculous is you being afraid of a painting. A painting, Callie! C'mon. It's not even dark or mysterious or anything," I growl. The moment I let the words slip my mouth, I know I'm in deep water. I'm in so deep water because I now know Callie'll drop one of my fears. I swallow my thoughts and if possible, my heart too.

"You wanna talk about something ridiculous, huh? What's about being afraid of going for a little hike? Arizona, you're 30 years old and you won't go hiking or even for long walks. What's with that?" Callie spits back just as I expected her to.

"You can't compare a painting with hiking, Cal."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!" I lift another box and pile it up on the ones on my bed – the bed I'm tossing out because my girlfriend's got _her_ bed we're going to sleep in from now on.

"Yes I can!" Callie growls once again as she collects her purse and shrugs into her coat. I just stand there, watching as she storms out of the bedroom and then goes to rummage through her purse in the living room, while my blood boils. She finally finds her keys and looks at me with an expression I know all too well. Bye-bye love. I can almost see her wisdom teeth clenching as she spins on her heel.

"Blisters aren't the same as art!" I yell at her back as she opens the front door.

"You're such a baby!" is the only reply I get before I hear the door slam shut.

Great, just great. I'm about to move in with my girlfriend and her daughter – our daughter – and we're arguing about a freaking painting! Why is it such a big deal? It's not even a big painting, I just love it. I've had it for so many years now. It tells me something about where I've been and it's just so, so pretty. I know Callie isn't in to too many colours and smiley faces and butterflies but…BUT…it's not anything like that! It's not like I demanded it inside of our bedroom or anything. And why did she storm off like that anyway? Immature is what she is.

My phone vibrates on my nightstand and I quickly grab it.

**There's no way I'm gonna have two seahorses above my bed!**

I press my touch screen with such fierce you'd think it'd break. **Who's said anything about seahorses in the bedroom? **Who does she think she is?

**Not in the living room either!**

**What about it stays here… like me?**

**You're such an idiot sometimes.**

**Look who's talking… You're the one running off.**

**Where are you, anyway?**

**Oh, so now you forgot about your daughter? **Okay, she's got to stop that conscience thing she's got going on. No dragging Sofia into all of this, that's just mean and not fair.

**Stop. It.**

How did we get here? I was over the moon about moving in with the two persons I love the most, and now I'm here. Alone. In my apartment which not only lacks furniture but also warmth now. I miss her. I miss Callie. It's like I don't remember our last kiss – well, I actually do because it was just about 2 hours ago when we first started packing the last bunch of my things. She took me by surprise and kissed me so passionately against the dresser. All the air in my lungs got sucked out of me and my head spun; it was absolutely perfect. Her smooth lips against mine, her hands holding me in by my hips and her firm breasts pressed against my own. Oh God, I miss her. This is stupid, this is absurd.

**Callie, where are you?**

As fast as my message is delivered, I get a reply.

**In the car.**

_**Where**_** are you? **

**In your driveway.**

When I receive the last message I know she's feeling as terrible as I am. She hasn't even started the car yet. I throw my phone on the bed and practically ran to the front door. When I open it, Callie's silhouette in the car is the first thing I see; the back of her head resting against the head board. I silently move towards the car and finally when I get to the car, I bend over to watch her for a moment. Her eyes are closed and her lips slightly parted, her chest moving in sync with her fingers on the steering-wheel. She's so beautiful. I could watch her all day every day but I know it's time to get this little tiff sorted out. Because I've got a family to live with. Carefully not to spook her too much, I tap with my finger on the window.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter... I thought it was about time we got a little argument.**  
**Let's see how it'll all turn out :-)**

**May your week be beautiful.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Okay, next chapter's up for your pleasure. I might as well come clean and say it; I hate writing long fights taking over multiple chapters (I did so in Behind poetry and scalpels), so if you wanted a big fight you're about to get a little disappointed. But don't click away…something good always comes out of little tiffs, right?**

* * *

I know she's there. I _know_ her. I know she's been watching me ever since I got into the car – even without her being physically able to. She's just there…all the time. Which is a good thing. It's just so frustrating when you're really angry or annoyed or sad. She's always there and as my head rests against the head board it hits me…what if I wanna be alone sometimes? What if I need to have some time without her being there all the time? I silently sync my breathing to the small rhythm my fingers are making on the steering-wheel. When I hear an almost inaudible tap on the pane, I slowly open my eyes. A ray of sunshine hits my eyeballs, sending a psychological shock down my entire body and right that moment I know. I know I have to look to my right; when I finally do so I find what I've always been afraid of never finding - which is so stupid. Because she's right there. The color of her eyes making me soar because they're an ocean for me to always sail upon or dive into. The shapes of her dimples promising me a life of eternal devotion. How could I ever doubt the decision of moving in together for even a second? She's it. And I want her to be with me…all the time; not like I can control my thoughts or heart anyway, so I might as well come clean to myself. She's there all the time – and I really want her to, too. That's as close to perfection as anything can ever be, right? I catch the small smile on her lips where the ghost of apology lingers and I return it.

"Can I..uhm..come in orrr…you could come out?" the voice of Arizona hooking itself around my heart once again as the twinkle in her eyes begs for me to cooperate. And who am I to not give in to love? After all…it is the love of my life…even though she's got an art taste worse than Sofia's.

"The door's open," I say with my hoarse voice that sounds like I've been sobbing or silent for a decade – what I might as well have. I hate these off situations, these little moments where we snarl and bicker, where we let stupid things grow into fights. It's stupid, is what it is. And I want to change that now. I want to tell her I'm done. I'm finishing this because both my stomach and heart can't take it anymore.

I watch Arizona open the door and smoothly slide her slim body in beside me. Amazing how she can make an almost impossible movement as climbing into a car graceful. And it's every time. She just nails it without any errors. I might be blinded by love and…no, I'm not. Anyone can see it!

I smile at my silent monologue. "What?" she asks with a timid chuckle.

"Nothing..." I lie. Because I can't tell her yet. We have to talk it over and both feel good again before I start complementing my amazingly beautiful girlfriend: because I know myself good enough to know that when I first start, it's taking all but a million years for me to stop. They say Neverland only exists in the universe of fairytales and magic but I know better, I know Neverland can be wherever you want it to be. And right now I've come to find mine and it is where all the positive adjectives regarding my girlfriend dwell. It is where I cannot breathe because my lungs have bowed themselves around my heart. It is where my daughter and my girlfriend are making silly faces and noises in their tomfoolery. In fact, my Neverland is anywhere I go – because I've got them with me all the time. I feel like a grownup Neverland inhabitant. Jesus, I need to stop with all these Peter Pan metaphors. I blame Sofia and Arizona and a tiny bit but only a tiny bit myself for having a weak spot for Disney movies and what they do to my family.

"Okay, you gotta stop doing that, Cal. You're freaking me out here," Arizona nervously chuckles and I really can't blame her. I must be looking like a fool; on the outside we're having a stupid argument about a painting and here I'm sitting, probably with a crooked grin on my lips and thinking about how my family has become my Neverland. And a very large part of that said land doesn't even know that. I'm a total geek. I'm a brainwashed mother – referring life to cartoon movies to make a bigger picture and better point. Shaking my head, I give her a confirming smile.

"I'm sorry," I apologize as my hands find hers in her lap. I squeeze them comfortingly and let out a deep sigh. "I didn't mean to react like that."

"Me neither," Arizona sighs as her thumb strokes the back of my hand. "I'm sorry, too."

"And I know you didn't forget Sofia. You never do. I just, I just got so angry."

"Why did you anyway?" she asks, her eyes finding mine only mere inches away. And there it is again; the eternal pool of blue. I take a deep breath and dive.

I play with her thumb ring while I collect my thoughts from the last hour or so. "For a moment…just for a moment…I got scared. Don't freak out. I just got scared and I don't know why. I just had that thought, you know. But then it also hit me that of course, of course there's a meaning with that thought. No one could ever survive without that thought," I explain my awaiting girlfriend…whose face looks like she's gonna crack a code any minute now.

"I'msorrywhat?" she asks.

"What what?"

"What thought? You kinda lost me on that thought thing."

I have to smile. She's just so cute when she's confused; her left eye squeezed a little shot and the left corner of her mouth lifted whilst she tries to connect the dots I've planted out there. "When I saw that awful painting again, when I got reminded about how life can also be like, you know. I somehow got scared."

"Sooo… let me get this straight," Arizona tries, her face lifting so it's almost like she's looking down upon me. "You don't like my painting and the painting is so horrible that it reminded you of how bad things can go…umm, wrong?"

"No, uhm. I don't know how to expl-wait. Picture this," my hands in the space between us to make a better picture of what it is exactly I'm trying to explain to my, if possible, even more confused girlfriend. "I'm in the middle of making a dish, a dish I've been making a hundred times before, but because I've made it so many times…it takes me for a spin because…has it always, always been like this? Has it always tasted like this and has it always been this easy to cook?" All I get is a very puzzled look from the blonde before me, her blue eyes getting bigger by the minute. "No?" I ask her which earns me a shake of the head no from the woman in front of me. "Okay, let's see if I can make this easier... It's like when Maria finds out she wants to be with the Von Trapp children and marry the captain, when she's abandoned them because the baroness told her it would be for the best. You know…the painting in your bedroom told me the exact same thing. But as I stormed off, leaving love behind with no words, like Maria, it hit me that what's love without a little hurdle? It's nothing. Love needs to come with hurdles, especially when it comes to true love and not movie love, you know where I want you to go from here or should I keep going or just shut up all together?" I feel like I've been talking forever, coming up with all kinds of different relations for Arizona to somehow tag along on my journey. I don't know what else I can do to explain to her what happened to me…all I know is that I'm not going anywhere, that I'm only human and had a split second of doubts; not about her or about us. It was me all along – and that doubt is gone now. I wanna sing. I wanna dance atop a mountain, singing while the birds chirp.

Arizona's face loosens, her beautiful features going from very confused to thoughtful to gorgeously relieved. "Sound Of Music? You're using my favorite movie to get me to understand you better? You know what… I'm willing to throw the painting out all because of that effort. You're amazing. Really. You're truly amazing. And just a little bit crazy," she chuckles and then she leans forward, softly placing a kiss on my lips.

"You get it?" I ask just to be sure. I don't want us to be in this situation again a month from now on, we might as well be totally clear now.

"Yeah, I get it, Cal. You got cold feet and-"

"I didn't get cold feet!" I object.

"A little bit you did, honey," I want to cut in but she cuts me off before I can even say anything. "And it's okay. I had it too," she smiles to reassure me.

Whoa…wait a minute…she had cold feet? When? Where? _Why? _"I know," is everything I can come up with right now, maybe she'll buy it – it will at least buy _me_ some time to figure out where I went wrong and didn't catch her cold feet.

"You know?" she huffs with a small laugh. She catch me play with the heart in my necklace and stills my fingers. "You don't know, right?" I shake my head no and look so embarrassed I could crawl down a big hole to never enter life again. "Actually it happened at work the other day. I was playing with toy bricks with Zola and little Hector when Zola suddenly asked me why I wanted to live with Auntie Callie. I told her that I love you and that you want to live with the people you love because you can't imagine living a day without them; without knowing what clothes they're wearing or what kind of food they're eating or even when they're going to bed. Zola could relate to the fact that she always wanted to be with her parents and liked how her mom cooked her favorite meal and her dad always made the best tubs." I can't help but smile – I can precisely imagine how that scene has played out. I let my girlfriend go on as I try to follow her train of logistic. "Then she asked me what I'd do if Auntie Callie spilled on my absolute best dress or if you broke the pretty necklace around my neck. Something so innocent as a simple question about something materialistic made me think about what you'd do if **I **accidentally broke something of your's or didn't like, let's say, the couch cushions – would you ever let me feel completely home in _your_ home? Would you ever let me bring something I liked into your home? But before I could even finish the irrational trail of doubt, she answered her own question for me; 'I think it's important to just love Auntie Callie 'cause you want to see what shirt she puts on tomorrow. And my daddy's got super glue, if your necklace breaks.' I was astounded by her extremely spot on wisdom. And then the whole seahorse painting happened, and all I could think about while we were arguing about that and blisters and you running off to the car, was how stupid this whole situation was…because…because I want to see which shirt you put on tomorrow."

Arizona's face is beautiful and her eyes shine with love and hope. Who would've thought that my best friend's daughter should be the one making my girlfriend and I see our love life clearer? Because I do, because I know she does. I can see it in her eyes, I can see that the chill she felt in her feet has passed and is now replaced with a heat warmer than ever.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

And before I know it, she's straddling me in the car. Her legs holding me hostage in the seat as her lips attack me. We don't need to say anything else. Zola's wise words said it all. For all I care she can hang a dozen of awkwardly horrible painting around the apartment as long as she's there to appreciate them in a new shirt every day. Or even without shirts. I couldn't care less about paintings right now because my girlfriend's hot and lively tongue is temporarily making love to mine as it massages every nook and cranny of my mouth. Her hips start moving in slow motion, creating a simmering between my thighs. My hands are all over her body, trying to find every entrance to her smooth skin, trying to connect with her on every level. The grinding sends shocks of passion and lust into every vein as I feel it all beautifully collide in a warm liquid in my panties. She's no newbie in reading my body which she enjoys, so before I even feel the fluid run from my sex, two fingers are inside of the fabric and playing with my clit. I'm pudding in her master hands; she's having me writhing beneath her in my own damn car. As hot as it really is, it's all ruined when we somehow suddenly make the car's horn cut through the very thick sex air and has the sound resonate in the silent neighborhood.

"Shit!" Arizona yelps in surprise, her lips abruptly stopping their assault on my neck.

"Jesus. What…did…you do?" I somehow get to speak in between breaths. My clit is throbbing and I'm currently cursing everything away besides my girlfriend's fingers. I need them on me so so so bad. But they don't really seem to be back on me any time now.

"Me?" Arizona asks with a chuckle. "I didn't do anything. Besides getting wet," she smirks as she sticks her fingers in her mouth and licks them clean. "Mmmmh yum," she makes a big deal about licking them real clean and then she kisses me, making the taste of my own arousal swirl in my mouth. "We need to pick up Sofia."

"Whyyy do you have to bring her up…?" I whine while my clit's still burning and yearning for her touching. "I need you."

"I know, babe, I know. But first things first. Pick up kid then put kid down," she smirks once again. As she hops off of my lap, she buckles up in the passenger seat. "Chop chop," Arizona's smile's big and confident, and all I can do is growl as I turn the key, making the engine spin.

"Sometimes I hate you…and those stupid seahorses," I puff in frustration.

Arizona places a hand on my thigh and giggles. "You love me and my stupid seahorses, honey."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I've been missing to write this story.**  
**Maybe this'll make your weekend sweet, maybe it'll just be another drop in the ocean, either way... Thanks for your time.**


End file.
